A sua cor
by Sophia Snape 31
Summary: A Batalha Final prestes a acontecer. O mundo bruxo em tensão. E um casal inusitado é forçado a conviver. Hermione Granger se viu perante mais um desafio. E Severo Snape só desejava que a guerra acabasse para morrer e finalmente ter paz. Uma grifinória otimista e um sonserino taciturno tem que se unir em prol de um bem maior. Marriage law fanfiction. Agora com o audiobook.
1. Prólogo

Ei, leitores, tudo bem? Então, comecei a escrever esta história em 2013 e a postá-la em 2014. Eu era jovem, e desde então tenho muita vontade de postá-la revisada e com algumas coisas diferentes, mas acho que seria mais justo com os leitores que a acompanham a tanto tempo terminá-la e só depois pensar no que fazer. Claro que a tantos anos escrevendo vocês verão claramente a minha escrita sendo mudada drasticamente de um capítulo a outro, e isso costumava me incomodar. Hoje entendo que é parte do processo. Devo muito a esta fanfic. 'A sua cor' é o meu bebê e ela NÃO ficará inacabada, não importa quanto tempo demore - embora ela esteja a uns quatro, cinco capítulos do fim. Então, leiam e comentem! Obrigada!

* * *

Hermione aparatou em casa – mas que casa? Onde ela ficava? Tudo estava muito aleatório. Era noiva de um homem que nem lhe dirigia a palavra, que nem a chamava pelo primeiro nome, que nem a via como mulher. Mas ela o considerava um homem. Homem por baixo de toda a roupa preta, um homem apesar de todo o passado, um homem por trás de todas as grosserias em sala. Um homem... _Seu_ homem? Não, definitivamente. Não seu. Mas homem. E um dos bons. Sempre o admirara, era um excelente professor – excetuando as injustiças, claro. E descobrir que a morte de Dumbledore foi planejada e que Snape não tinha culpa fez com que o admirasse ainda mais.

Chegou a casa. Vazia. Não quis nem ao menos procurá-lo. Sabia que ele não estaria em casa. "Nossa casa", ela pensou. Foi direto para o banheiro e tomou um banho. Tentou pensar na guerra que estava prestes a acontecer. Tentou pensar no Harry e no Rony. Tentou pensar no ano que não cursaria em Hogwarts. Tentou pensar em tudo que realmente deveria, mas sentiu-se egoísta porque não conseguiu. Só conseguia pensar no fato de que iria se casar em menos de dois meses e que estava dividindo uma casa presenteada por Alvo com ninguém menos que Severo Snape, o temível professor de poções.

– Professor Snape? – chamou-o, apenas para confirmar sua solidão. Não obtendo resposta, resolveu aquecer-se em frente a lareira da sala, sentando-se na poltrona em que ele estava sentado na noite passada.

Começou a domar seus cachos que pendiam molhados enquanto os secava com uma toalha branca com fios pretos. Pretos... "Snape", pensou enquanto sem perceber um sorriso lhe brotava dos lábios. "Snape...".


	2. Explicações

– O QUE?! – gritou Harry. – Hermione, você não pode estar falando sério.

– Senhor Potter, por favor sente-se. Vamos tentar conversar com calma. – disse Minerva.

– Calma?! Professora, a Hermione! É a Hermione! E é o Snape! E é um casamento! Dumbledore deveria estar querendo dizer outra coisa quando deixou esse testamento. Não é?! Ele sempre fala por enigmas!

– Eu receio que não, Senhor Potter. Desta vez ele foi bem claro. – respondeu Miverna, com um pouco de temor na voz.

– Pois eu quero ler! Quero saber o que ele realmente quis dizer! – ordenou Harry.

Hermione ouvia tudo calada. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Harry sobre toda essa história. Na verdade, sabia que seria tudo muito difícil.

– Não Harry, ele estava realmente querendo dizer isso. E não é só pelo testamento...

McGonagall e Potter finalmente olharam para o canto da sala onde Hermione estava, esquecendo-se de que era ela o motivo de toda a conversa.

– Como assim? – perguntou o menino-que-sobreviveu, ríspido.

Hermione respirou, buscando paciência para lidar com a gênio do amigo. Entendia que ele achava tudo isso absurdo, mas realmente tinha vontade de azará-lo.

– Harry, Dumbledore conversou comigo algumas semanas antes de morrer. Ele não me contou do plano, claro. Na verdade, ele me deixou agir às escuras como ele sempre faz, nunca revelando tudo. Mas todos nós confiamos cegamente nele, então cedi ao meu ímpeto de saber tudo e resolvi aceitar as poucas informações que ele me passava.

– E que informações eram essas? E porque nunca nos contou isso? Não confiou em mim ou no Rony?! – perguntou, ainda mais nervoso.

– HARRY POTTER! É claro que eu confio em você e no Rony! São meus amigos! Mas eu não contei porque vocês teriam justamente essa reação imatura que está tendo agora, sem nem ao menos me ouvir! Então, se é mesmo meu amigo cala a boca e me escuta!

Harry e até Minerva sentaram imediatamente com a explosão da jovem bruxa, que agora pensava no melhor jeito de contar tudo a eles. Depois de longos segundos, finalmente falou:

– Olha, Dumbledore me alertou que não seria fácil. Mas disse que eu poderia contar com algumas pessoas. E eu imaginei que, inicialmente, essas pessoas poderiam ser vocês. Então, por favor, escute sem me interromper, Harry. E professora, vou precisar de toda a sua ajuda depois que deixá-la a par de tudo.

Os dois se entreolharam e assentiram, e Hermione continuou.

– No ano passado, logo quando o professor Snape conseguiu finalmente seu cargo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, eu comecei a pensar... Nós sempre desconfiamos dele. Desde o nosso primeiro ano quando vimos sua perna sangrando começamos a ligar os pontos certos para chegarmos à conclusão errada. E duas coisas simplesmente passaram a não se encaixar no meu raciocínio: se confiamos tão cegamente em Dumbledore, deveríamos confiar em quem ele confiava. Foi aí que comecei a repensar nossos julgamentos a respeito do Snape. O diretor não seria tão ingênuo em deixar alguém no castelo o qual pudesse desconfiar, mesmo que minimamente. Simplesmente não fazia sentido... – Hermione pareceu dizer esta última frase mais para si mesma do que para os dois bruxos que a escutavam.

– De fato, os dois sempre mantiveram uma relação muito próxima que eu nunca entendi, confesso. Sempre soube que Severo não tinha o melhor dos passados e que Dumbledore o deu uma segunda chance, mas nunca soube os reais motivos. – declarou a professora, apreensiva.

– Você está defendendo o Snape, Hermione? É aí que o seu raciocínio vai chegar? – perguntou Harry, ainda nervoso.

– Harry, você está querendo me perguntar se vou ignorar tudo o que ele fez. E não, não vou. Ele é um bastardo em vários sentidos. Arrogante, grosseiro, rancoroso, infeliz. Não sei como farei isso funcionar, sinceramente. – desabafou a bruxa – E definitivamente essa não foi a melhor ideia do diretor. Mas já me decidi e estou disposta a tentar.

O menino que sobreviveu bufou com a última frase de Hermione, mas antes que pudesse falar Minerva interveio.

– Continue, Senhorita Granger. Por favor... – pediu, colocando a mão no braço de Harry de forma repreensiva.

– Bem, eu comecei a pensar em todos os nossos anos aqui e Snape foi isentado de todas as coisas as quais o acusamos. Comecei a repará-lo mais nas aulas e vi um bruxo brilhante em muitos aspectos, tirando obviamente o seu gênio quase impossível. Mas quanto mais tentava entendê-lo, menos conseguia. Então fui à biblioteca procurar algo sobre os antigos alunos e, embora tenha encontrado pouca coisa sobre ele, descobri que suas notas foram as melhores dessa escola. Mas antes que pudesse concluir minha pesquisa fui interrompida... Interrompida por ele.


	3. Olhos Negros

_– Posso saber o que faz aqui, Granger?_

_O coração de Hermione foi à boca, totalmente descompassado. Na tentativa vã de organizar os papeis deixou-os cair, fazendo com que o sombrio professor os alcançasse antes dela._

_– Pro-pro-fessor Snape, eu posso explicar. – gaguejou, assustada._

_– Explicar? E qual parte pretende explicar? A que está fora dos dormitórios no meio da noite, a parte em que está na área restrita da biblioteca verificando registros ou a parte em que está bisbilhotando os meus registros? – perguntou, irônico e nervoso, mas com a voz arrastada e perigosa de sempre._

_Nos longos segundos que se seguiram, a jovem conseguiu ter um vislumbre de seu mestre de poções e aproveitou a oportunidade para observá-lo. Era um homem alto, as feições do rosto marcavam uma vida difícil. Os cabelos realmente pareciam oleosos de longe, mas de perto só se via o quão lisos e negros eram, assim como os olhos. Sim, os olhos. Escuros e intensos, absurdamente carregados. O que aquele homem escondia? Era o que Hermione desejava descobrir. E então, no segundo seguinte percebeu o que deveria fazer. A maior parte das pessoas o olhava com temor. Ao entrar na sala, com sua capa farfalhando, os alunos rapidamente se calavam. Ela precisava agir diferente se desejava entendê-lo._

_Então, reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória, Hermione o respondeu da forma mais petulante que conseguiu:_

_– Eu posso explicar todas, senhor. Mas antes, gostaria de falar com o diretor._

_Severo mal pode acreditar na ousadia da aluna. Como ela podia desafiá-lo tão descaradamente?_

_– Como ousa sua criatura insolente? Falar comigo nesse tom e ainda por cima me desacatar?_

_– Não estou desacatando nenhuma ordem sua, professor Snape. Apenas quero conversar com Dumbledore antes de explicar o porquê de não estar no meu dormitório quando já se passa da meia noite, na seção restrita da biblioteca olhando registros e, ainda por cima, bisbilhotando os seus. – respondeu, devolvendo-lhe as mesmas palavras._

_Snape a pegou pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou pelos intermináveis corredores de Hogwarts até a sala do diretor, sem lhe direcionar um único olhar ou mesmo uma única palavra._

_– O senhor está me machucando! Me solta! – ela falava, tentando desvencilhar-se dos firmes dedos que a seguravam enquanto ele apenas a ignorava._

_– Gota de limão. – proferiu, seco, para abrir a gárgula._

_Dumbledore estava atrás de sua mesa, escrevendo algo, e imediatamente levantou o olhar por trás dos óculos ao ouvir o gemido de Hermione._

_– Senhorita Granger? O que faz aqui? – perguntou o diretor, curioso e um pouco assustado. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Severo interrompeu grosseiramente._

_– Esta aluna – disse, com desdém – estava na área restrita da biblioteca a esta hora da madrugada analisando registros. E ainda teve a ousadia de me desacatar e me responder com ironia._

_– Severo, deixe-me a sós com a Senhorita Granger, sim? Amanhã conversamos. – finalizou, ignorando o olhar descontente de Snape, que se virou bruscamente._

_– Presumo que temos muito o que conversar minha cara. Muito... – Dumbledore disse, fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse. – Balas de mel?_

– Ele não tirou nem um ponto da Grifinória? – perguntou Minerva, curiosa. E com o sinal negativo de Hermione, ela insistiu. – Nem uma detenção? Nada?!

– Não, professora. E para completar ele me levou até Dumbledore. Ele poderia facilmente ter resolvido a situação, me humilhando como sempre fez e tirando infindáveis pontos da minha casa. Poderia ter me feito lavar todas as paredes das masmorras sem magia... No entanto, ele apenas me levou ao diretor, mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore poderia apenas me oferecer doces e alertar quanto ao meu comportamento. Fiquei com essa dúvidas por pouco tempo, no entanto, pois na mesma noite o diretor as respondeu.

– Dumbledore percebe tudo, não é mesmo? – perguntou de forma retórica um Harry pensativo.

– Sim, ele sabe. – respondeu Hermione, após um longo suspiro.

_O olhar atento do diretor estava começando a constranger Hermione, que apenas se perguntava mentalmente o que ele queria lhe dizer ou se ele já sabia o que a fez procurá-lo._

_– Senhorita Granger, de fato é muito esperta e inteligente. Já demonstrou isso muitas vezes, mas devo admitir que a subestimei quanto a sua visão lógica. Posso saber o porquê do interesse no Professor Snape?_

_– Como o senhor sabia que os registros eram sobre ele? – perguntou ela, sentindo-se idiota logo depois por perguntar algo tão óbvio. Dumbledore pareceu divertir-se com a confusão da garota._

_– Venho percebendo como olha para ele. Seu olhar não está mais carregado ou desconfiado como o de seus amigos. Está mais para... curioso. Curioso e confuso. E além do mais, Severo sempre resolve situações como a que ocorreu esta noite sem precisar recorrer a mim. Provavelmente o deixou confuso também._

_– Quase não acreditei quando vi que ele realmente estava me trazendo até o senhor._

_– Entenda, minha cara, ele não está acostumado com atitudes como a da senhorita. Todos ou o temem ou desconfiam de suas ações. Não demonstrar medo provavelmente o deixou confuso. E Severo é muito perspicaz, provavelmente já vem notando sua reação em relação a ele._

_Hermione assustou-se por um momento, imaginando que Snape notara sua presença mais do que o necessário. Realmente acreditou que estivesse camuflando bem suas intenções. E também assustou-se por perceber que nada passava totalmente despercebido naquela escola._

_– Senhor, por que é tão comedido quando o assunto é o professor Snape? – perguntou de forma direta._

_O diretor a fitou por longos segundos, e hesitou em falar algumas vezes, como se estivesse prestes a contar um grande segredo. Mas no fim, limitou-se somente a uma pergunta._

_– Confia em mim, Hermione?_

_O fato de Dumbledore a chamar pelo nome a assustou bastante, mas ela logo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_– Sim, senhor. Eu confio._

_– Pois bem... Ainda não posso lhe contar tudo, pois estaria atingindo a vida pessoal de Severo. Mas a senhorita pode confiar nele da mesma forma que confia em mim._

_– Mas ninguém acredita! - Hermione gritou, exasperada - Não estou duvidando do senhor, muito menos menosprezando sua crença nele. Mas... pode chegar o momento em que não vai poder ajudá-lo._

_– Sim, exatamente. - respondeu ele - E é por isso que a sua perspicácia veio em tão oportuno momento. A senhorita vai dar a Severo um motivo a mais pra lutar. E também fará com que as pessoas certas, no momento certo, acreditem em sua lealdade. – disparou o diretor, mal dando chance para a jovem assimilar._

_– E-e-eu?! – Hermione não sabia como reagir. – Desculpe, senhor, mas não há chances disso acontecer. Primeiramente porque minha palavra não tem nem metade da importância que está colocando nela. Segundo, porque o ódio que a maioria das pessoas sente por Snape é profundo, e duvido que eu – ou alguém, ela pensou – consiga mudar isso. E terceiro, e mais importante, se estou entendendo bem o senhor está insinuando que eu ajude o professor Snape... mas não acredito que ele vá querer ajuda. Especialmente se a ajuda em questão for de uma grifinória que ele mal suporta dar aulas. – concluiu Hermione, num só fôlego._

_E então o diretor fez o inesperado: riu, abertamente._

_– Não sabia que a modéstia lhe era característico, minha jovem. – disse Dumbledore, divertido. Mas ao ver o rosto corado de Hermione, decidiu completar._

_– Não, não! Não estou ironizando, minha cara... Jamais faria isso! É só que não imaginava que ainda se considerava tão pouco. Sua opinião tem um peso muito importante para as pessoas certas. Vai chegar o momento em que precisará procurar essas pessoas e contar-lhes o que achar necessário que elas saibam. – vendo a expressão interrogativa dela, ele continuou – Você saberá quem procurar e o que falar. Também confio em você._

_– Senhor, tenho a sensação de que está me delegando algo muito grande..._

_– ... que será absolutamente capaz de aguentar._

_Hermione respirou, sabia que já tinha entrado nisso no momento em que decidiu insistir na sua ideia absurda de entender Severo Snape, pensando que havia algo mais ali. Então cedeu e finalmente perguntou de forma corajosa:_

_– O que eu devo fazer?_

_– Achei que nunca perguntaria! – exclamou Dumbledore, mais divertido que o convencional. – Casar-se com ele._

...


	4. O plano

...

– Isso é tudo que posso dizer agora. – falou Hermione, depois de uma pausa e um longo suspiro.

– Você sabe que ainda acho isso absurdo? – perguntou Harry, com a voz baixa.

– Sim, eu sei.

– Mas você sabe que ainda vou te apoiar mesmo achando isso tudo um absurdo, não é?

Hermione o fitou, um pouco surpresa, e com um meio sorriso disse um "eu sei" baixo mas carregado de muita emoção. – Obrigada.

– E quanto a Snape? Ele aceitou essa loucura? – perguntou Harry, seco.

– É aí que a senhora entra, Professora. Você precisa convencê-lo. – disse Hermione, com os olhos castanhos brilhando de ansiedade. – Ele não teve escolha quanto ao casamento, mas tem escolha quanto a nossa convivência. Ela não precisa ser insuportável.

– Senhorita Granger, não sei como posso fazer isso. Eu e Snape nunca fomos próximos. Digo, ele nunca foi próximo de ninguém. – disse Minerva, um pouco angustiada com o pedido da aluna.

– Pelo menos sua relação com ele é mais próxima do que a minha. Por favor...

– É claro que eu quero ajudá-la. Especialmente se isso vai auxiliar o nosso lado de alguma forma. Só não posso prometer que teremos bons resultados.

Hermione concordou, aceitando o óbvio.

– Mas já é alguma coisa. – sussurrou.

– Mas você já tentou falar sobre isso com ele? Digo, Dumbledore chegou a contar para ele sobre essa história toda, não é? Qual foi a reação dele?

– Sim, ele já sabe de tudo pelo próprio diretor. E sim, eu tentei conversar com ele. Mas nossa conversa – ironizou a jovem - conseguiu sair pior do que eu imaginava.

– E como o encontrou?

– Foi antes da morte do Dumbledore, na verdade. No dia seguinte o diretor o informou sobre seu plano descabido e Snape veio até mim, furioso.

_– O que pensa que está fazendo, sua bruxa metida a sabe-tudo? – Snape a assustou, segurando-a pelo braço._

_– O senhor poderia, por favor, me soltar? – pediu Hermione, com sua voz autoritária._

_Snape, no entanto, a ignorou enquanto a levava para a sua sala._

_– No que você estava pensando? – ele indagou, um pouco mais alto do que costumava falar._

_– De que parte o senhor está falando? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e o fitando com confiança._

_– Você sabe muito bem, Granger. Você e o Dumbledore resolveram se unir para infernizar minha vida! – ele disse, furioso, encostando-se na mesa – Que ideia descabida é essa? E por Merlin, porque resolveu se intrometer na minha vida? Não vai me dizer que agora se preocupa comigo? – ele perguntou, irônico – A irritante-sabe-tudo da grifinória, amiga do insuportável e arrogante Potter, a menos cabeça oca do Trio de Ouro, está querendo ajudar o lado negro e sombrio do mundo mágico? - alfinetou, deslizando para perto dela de modo perigoso._

_Hermione recuou alguns passos enquanto ele avançava._

_– Diga, Granger! Onde está toda a sua petulância agora?_

_– Se eu tivesse pretensão de entrar para o lado negro do mundo mágico eu não procuraria o senhor. – ela disse, calmamente, inocente, o que foi suficiente para desarmá-lo._

_Após fitá-la de perto, ele se afastou, voltando a se apoiar na mesa._

_– Eu não quero infernizar a sua vida. Até porque, como você vê, o efeito é recíproco. Também não estou feliz com isso. Não é somente o senhor quem está entrando em uma situação absurda, mas..._

_– ... mas nada! Isso está fora de questão, Granger. Já tenho problemas demais na minha vida e não quero mais um. Então pare de ficar incentivando as ideias daquele bruxo! Fui claro?_

_– Perfeitamente claro, senhor. – ela disse, abaixando os olhos e se virando para sair. – O que não quer dizer que vou cumprir. – completou._

_Em questão de segundos ele a alcançou, fazendo-a se virar. Ficaram tão próximos que ele pôde ver a cor exata dos seus olhos. "Castanhos, com pequenos pontos esverdeados", ele anotou mentalmente. Mas temprano recobrou sua fúria e lhe disse pausadamente, com aquela voz marcante que tanto amedrontava seus alunos._

_– Não estamos em uma de minhas aulas, Granger, em que posso tirar pontos da sua casa a cada vez que essa sua mão inconveniente é levantada sem ser chamada ou mesmo desejada. Isso é real. Então eu sugiro que você deixe de agir como idiota e vá fazer o que realmente sabe: se enfurnar na biblioteca com esse nariz empinado no meio dos livros. – concluiu, de forma cruel._

_Algumas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da jovem, que lutou em vão para não deixá-las transparecer. E com alguma dificuldade disse com a voz trêmula mas ainda firme:_

_– Eu sei muito bem que isso é real. Eu sei muito bem que estamos em guerra. Não sou idiota e nem estou agindo como uma. É o senhor quem está sendo cabeça dura. Não sei o que vai acontecer com o diretor, mas meu raciocínio me diz que ele não vai poder te ajudar por muito tempo. Vai chegar a hora em que precisará de outra pessoa em quem confiar. E eu não estou fazendo isso pelo senhor, mas pela guerra. Se Dumbledore disse que é a chave, então deve ficar protegido. – concluiu ela, com a voz ainda mais firme e com as lágrimas já secas._

_– E não, não estou preocupada com você. Mas como vê, seu disfarce está nas mãos da sangue-ruim que tanto detesta. Então eu sugiro, senhor, que reconsidere._

_Ela não queria dizer nada do que disse. Ela não gostava de Snape, mas tanto a sua mente quanto seu coração diziam para ajudá-lo. E não era só pela guerra, mas pela sua vontade de fazer algum bem para alguém que, aparentemente, só teve o mal. Mas ela não poderia dizer isso. Nunca._

_– Saia daqui. Agora. – foi a única resposta que ela recebeu, tais palavras ditas do modo mais baixo e perigoso que alguma vez ele já dissera a alguém._

– Certamente foi a conversa mais longa que ele já teve com alguém. Severo é sempre tão lacônico. Ele ficou realmente irritado com a senhorita. – disse Minerva, com pesar, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

– Sim, ele ficou. E depois disso só nos vimos uma vez mais, ainda com diretor, para acertarmos os últimos... detalhes. Depois que ele, bem... vocês sabem – ela ia dizer 'matou Dumbledore', mas ficou com receio de irritar ainda mais o amigo – não o vi mais, mas ficou acertado quais seriam nossos próximos passos.

– É isso que não consigo entender, Hermione! Ele é um assassino! Ele matou Dumbledore... Estou tentando manter a calma e confiar em você. Mas isso é loucura! Não posso te entregar de bandeja pra ele! É-é-é... loucura!

– Harry – ela disse, calma, se aproximando dele – eu entendo como isso deve estar sendo difícil para você. E como isso será difícil para todos. Mas é muito importante que acredite em mim e me ajude a contar para todos no momento certo. Vocês dois podem fazer isso?

Os dois bruxos se entreolharam e depois de longos segundos assentiram.

– Obrigada – ela disse, sorrindo.

– E quando vai ser? O... casamento. – perguntou Potter, relutante.

– Daqui uns dois meses, no máximo. Provavelmente em setembro. Não podemos nos arriscar agora, já que Snape está muito visado pela morte de Dumbledore. E até lá ninguém pode saber. Ninguém da Ordem, nem a Gina e... – hesitou antes de continuar – muito menos o Rony.

Harry a olhou indignado, mas depois compreendeu.

– Mas o que vou dizer a ele? Nós íamos atrás das horcruxes, lembra? Como vamos fazer sem você Hermione? Isso não é um passeio pelo mundo em busca de antiguidades. Estão atrás de nós! Não podemos ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo!

– Não se preocupe com isso, vou ajudá-los sempre. Já pensei em uma forma de passar a vocês as informações necessárias quando precisarem. Vou aproveitar esse tempo para aumentar o estoque de poções, já que o Snape não poderá fazê-las com frequência, e também pesquisarei o que for necessário para enfrentarmos o que vier. Não se preocupe, Harry. Estaremos juntos como o Trio de Ouro. Sempre.

– E onde vai ficar então? – Minerva perguntou, um pouco impaciente.

Hermione hesitou em falar, levantando a sobrancelha como se dissesse: não se espantem!

– Hermione, onde. vai. ficar? – o bruxo perguntou pausadamente.

– Dumbledore nos presenteou com uma casa. – ela disparou.

– 'Nos presenteou'? Você e quem mais?!

– Ora, Harry! Quem mais? – ela respondeu, brava. – Snape, é claro.

– Mas ainda não são casados! – repreendeu Minerva.

– Professora, não é como se esse casamento fosse real. Bem, ele é. Faremos o voto e o que tiver de ser feito. Mas não somos um... casal. – ela disse, se contorcendo diante a palavra ao se imaginar com o mestre de poções.

Harry já estava furioso de novo. Imaginar sua melhor amiga com o homem que mais repugnava depois de Voldemort era demais.

– Você está estragando sua chance de ser casar com alguém que ama, Hermione! Por favor, desista disso! Não será necessário, podemos fazer isso dar certo sem ele!

– Harry, por favor! Se perdermos essa guerra não terei a chance de ficar com ninguém! – ela respondeu, sem paciência – E você sabe muito bem que casamento nunca foi um assunto muito importante para mim!

– Então porque se casar? Não pode ajudá-lo de outra forma? – ele questionou.

– Dumbledore nos fez assumir um pacto de que nos casaríamos quando todo este tumulto inicial de sua morte cessasse. O casamento bruxo é uma forma de mostrar a todos, na hora certa, de que Snape tem minha confiança. Além de ser uma forma de ele não negar minha ajuda.

– Isso não faz sentido... Porque Dumbledore os fez pactuar que se casariam? Porque então não fizeram um pacto de que se ajudariam, apenas? Porque precisa morar com ele?!

– Fiz as mesmas perguntas, Harry. Mas Dumbledore não respondeu. Disse apenas que 'na hora certa nós saberíamos'. Snape bufou, estressado com os enigmas do diretor, e eu tentei argumentar, em vão. – ela terminou, cansada.

– Não vamos mais prolongar esse assunto, por favor. Hermione parece estar certa do que quer. E se Dumbledore disse que Severo era a chave, então cabe a nós acreditar. – disse McGonalgal, contra a vontade. – Saiba que sou profundamente contra, Senhorita Granger. Mas que espero, sinceramente, que isso funcione. – concluiu, levantando-se. – Falarei com Severo para que ele não torne a convivência de vocês insuportável – ou mais, pensou ela.

– Obrigada, professora. E Harry, confia em mim.

Minerva sorriu, mas o amigo apenas a olhou e se virou para ir embora. No entanto, parou sob a soleira da porta e disse:

– Você sabe que confio. E também sabe que vou te apoiar. Mas isso não quer dizer que estou de acordo. Vou precisar de um tempo para assimilar isso. – e, se virando para ela, continuou – Se cuida, Hermione. Por favor.

– Eu estou segura, acredite. Preocupe-se com você e com Rony. E professora, obrigada mais uma vez.

Minerva assentiu, sorrindo, e perguntou com certo pesar:

– Quando vai para a casa de Alvo?

– Hoje à noite. – ela respondeu, sentindo o estômago se revirar com a ideia de ficar tão próxima de alguém que era tão temido e detestado.

...


	5. Lar

Seguindo as instruções de Dumbledore, Hermione organizou seus pertences em sua bolsa utilizando o Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão e acessou a chave de portal que o diretor lhe dera para chegar até a casa que, agora, seria dela e de Snape.

O portal a levou para um lugar que ela nunca tinha visto antes, mas que lhe parecia intimamente familiar...

Hermione

Lembrei-me das palavras de Dumbledore quando perguntei 'Mas como vou saber qual é a casa certa, senhor?', e ele simplesmente respondeu 'Acredite, você saberá minha jovem... Você saberá', e deu a sua risadinha tão típica. Senti saudades dele. É estranho como que, mesmo não tendo um contato tão íntimo com alguém, podemos sentir a sua falta. Senti meus olhos marejarem, mas logo expulsei os sentimentos nostálgicos e segui em direção a única casa que existia nos arredores.

Quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais estonteada ficava. Não era bem uma casa, era mais um chalé. Rústico, no meio das árvores e das rochas. Era lindo. Por um momento não soube como agir: se continuava andando para entrar logo ou se ficava estagnada admirando aquela paisagem que parecia ter saído direto de um quadro. As minhas pernas involuntariamente decidiram por mim, e quando percebi já estava na varanda da entrada, sentindo as proteções da casa me reconhecerem.

A varanda parecia circundar todo o chalé, e a porta imponente de madeira se abriu sozinha para mim. Hesitei, com medo. Era o passo para uma vida muito diferente da que eu imaginei, se é que eu já havia imaginado alguma. Nada parecia importar mais que notas excelentes, e agora a guerra iminente me fazia pensar no quanto tal preocupação ficara distante. Com uma longa respiração e um pedido silencioso de 'calma' para o meu coração acelerado, entrei.

Minha boca parecia não querer se fechar diante do que eu via. A sala era linda, mas não por ter uma mobília impecável ou por ser majestosa. Ao contrário disto, ela era pequena e aconchegante, com um teto um pouco baixo e um longo tapete que se estendia por todo o chão até a lareira. No canto esquerdo, uma estante abrigava inúmeros livros, cobrindo toda a parede lateral. A luz baixa deixava o ambiente ainda mais agradável, instigando ainda mais minha vontade de me encolher na poltrona em frente a lareira e adormecer com um livro nos braços. Por um motivo que eu desconheci no momento, ela – a poltrona – chamou a minha atenção. Balançando a cabeça para as minhas estranhas sensações, continuei meu trajeto. Segui por um corredor que parecia ser longo demais para uma casinha que aparentava ser tão pequena, e no final dele tive outra surpresa. A cozinha era clara – apesar do aspecto rústico – e toda de vidro. E era justamente o que eu via por trás do vidro que me deixou boquiaberta: o mar. Como eu presumia, a varanda circundava mesmo toda a casa, e ao alcançar a cozinha se tornava extensão desta. Havia uma clareira linda nos fundos da casa, e com uma pequena caminhada podia-se chegar à praia. E o que eu imaginei ser um chalé escondido no meio de uma floresta acabou se revelando muito mais do que isso.

Depois de longos minutos admirando a praia, continuei meu trajeto. Voltando para o corredor me deparei com uma porta entreaberta à esquerda. Parecia um escritório, com muitos livros que se amontoavam pela estante, chão e mesa. Alguns pergaminhos também se espalhavam meticulosamente organizados em um baú lateral e eu rapidamente reconheci a letra: fina e apertada. Era dele. Um frio percorreu todo o meu corpo só de imaginar que ele já havia ido à casa e que, pelo que parecia, a frequentava por um tempo considerável. 'Hermione, deixa de ser estúpida!', falei para mim mesma. 'Você vai viver com ele, afinal de contas!'. Com silenciosos passos saí do cômodo e segui pelo corredor até chegar a sala de jantar. De todos os cômodos, este parecia ser o maior e mais majestoso. Uma longa mesa de madeira a preenchia, e velas pendiam do teto deixando o ambiente agradável. Vi jantares acontecendo ali, entre amigos, mas logo me senti idiota por imaginar algo tão surreal.

Uma singela escada de madeira levava para o ambiente superior, e percebi assim que subi que haviam três cômodos. O primeiro deles parecia ser o meu. Tinha tons pasteis nas paredes e uma cama de casal. A mobília era delicada, clara, e no canto esquerdo havia uma estante com muitos livros, e passando pelos títulos pude ver que se tratavam de contos infantis. Achei no mínimo estranho, mas afinal de contas este era Dumbledore. O segundo cômodo estava vazio, mas as paredes tinham um tom tão leve que parecia ter sido feito para uma criança. E o terceiro estava trancado, então presumi que seria o de Snape. Minha curiosidade superava qualquer noção de perigo, então tentei de todas as formas abrir a porta do quarto, mas nenhuma das minhas tentativas funcionava. Estava decidida a desvendar o segredo de proteção, mas um barulho no andar debaixo me fez congelar.

– Professor Snape? – chamei, enquanto descia os degraus, com a varinha em punho. Mas ninguém respondeu. – Professor? – chamei mais alto.

O silêncio irrompeu novamente, e quando eu já havia decidido que estava escutando coisas um gemido veio da cozinha. Reuni minha coragem e segui o som. Era ele.

– Professor Snape? O que aconteceu?! – perguntei, sinceramente preocupada, ao vê-lo encostado na bancada, se contorcendo de dor. Involuntariamente me aproximei dele, tentando ajudá-lo a se manter de pé.

– Esqueça, Granger. Não preciso de ajuda. – ele sibilou, mal olhando para mim.

– Mas senhor...

Antes que eu pudesse continuar ele saiu, com certa dificuldade, e se trancou no escritório, batendo a porta. Pasma, fiquei longos minutos olhando para onde ele estava.

– Começamos bem... – sussurrei para mim mesma. – Começamos bem...

...

Não sabendo como agir após a reação de Snape, Hermione apenas seguiu para o seu quarto para fazer o que sabia de melhor: estudar. Tirou de sua bolsa os livros sobre Horcruxes que havia conseguido ainda em Hogwarts, logo após decidirem que largariam a escola para caçá-las. Um leve tremor passou por ela enquanto segurava 'Segredos das Artes das Trevas', imaginando que Tom Riddle pudesse ter conseguido as informações que queria através deste mesmo livro.

– Impregnado de Magia Negra, provavelmente. – murmurou.

"Uma horcrux depende do objeto que a está protegendo, sendo assim, uma vez destruído a parte da alma contida também estará destruída."

– É claro! – ela gritou para si mesma – Uma vez destruído o objeto a alma também se vai, não pode simplesmente se 'agarrar' a outro corpo material! – completou, extasiada pela descoberta.

"Tão forte quanto a própria alma repartida é o objeto que pode destruí-la"

– Tão forte quanto a própria alma repartida é objeto que pode destruí-la – ela leu em voz alta – tão forte quanto... é o objeto que pode destruí-la – repetia, franzindo a testa. – Tenho que mostrar isso para o Harry... – murmurou, mas antes que pudesse se dar conta, um vulto negro a encarava pela soleira da porta.

– Ora, ora, Granger... Não é que a grifinória cheia de princípios resolveu mesmo apelar para a Magia Negra? – falou ele, ácido.

– O senhor me assustou! Custava bater? – ela retrucou, com a mão no coração.

Enquanto ela se acalmava, Snape aproveitou para observá-la novamente, e logo os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Fitaram-se por longos segundos, sem saber o que falar um para o outro. Até que a coragem grifinória venceu.

– Belo chalé, não acha? – ela disse, numa tentativa de iniciar uma conversa. – Dumbledore sempre me surpreende.

– Surpreende?! - respondeu, levantando o canto inferior do lábio – É um belo eufemismo para 'assusta'. - continuou, bufando.

Hermione riu, assustando a si própria e ao seu professor, que até então não havia se dado conta que tinha sido, no mínimo, agradável.

– Desculpe, senhor. – ela respondeu, recompondo-se.

– Nós temos que conversar, Granger. Organizar nossas tarefas aqui. Tenho uma lista de poções que precisam ser feitas, e alguns estoques de poção polissuco que estão em andamento. Não sei o que você e os outros dois estão planejando ao certo, mas creio que precisarão. Não terá problemas em acompanhar a polissuco, terá? – perguntou, irônico, deixando uma Hermione mais vermelha que os cabelos de Gina.

– Não, não terei problemas senhor. Eu já... – hesitou – a estudei muito. Em livros, digo.

– Sei... – respondeu, de forma lacônica. – Me acompanhe, Granger.

Rapidamente a moça se levantou e seguiu seu professor. Passando pelo quarto cuja porta estava trancada, Hermione não hesitou em perguntar.

– Desculpa, senhor, mas... Este é o seu quarto?

Snape apenas parou, e sem se virar apenas a olhou por cima do ombro.

– Não.

– E onde dorme, então?

Parando ao fim do corredor que parecia ter se esticado magicamente, ele finalmente a olhou.

– Acredito que isso não seja de seu interesse, Granger. – e com sua varinha em punho, murmurou um feitiço enquanto a encostava na parede. – Para abrir a sala em que faremos as poções é só dizer "Ostende te", e apenas encoste-a na parede. As proteções já estão programadas para reconhecê-la.

Assentindo, Hermione seguiu seu professor enquanto uma grande sala se revelava. O perfume que exalava do conjunto de ingredientes era delicioso, pelo menos para ela que apreciava poções. O teto era baixo, e parecia ser segurado por algumas colunas de mármore. O chão amadeirado deixava o ambiente mais confortável, enquanto uma janela permitia uma linda vista para a floresta. Mas antes que a bruxa pudesse apreciar, Snape fechou as cortinas apenas com um aceno, fazendo uma Hermione frustrada o olhar imediatamente.

– Não gosto de muita claridade. – disse, com desdém.

– Mas eu gosto. – ela retrucou, indignada.

– Então é uma sorte que possa ir lá fora aproveitar toda a luz que o sol possa te proporcionar. – respondeu, satirizando da maneira mais cruel que conseguia.

Hermione fechou as duas mãos com força, como tentativa de segurar toda a sua vontade de respondê-lo. Mas com alguns segundos ela se recompôs e o respondeu igualmente irônica.

– E é uma sorte que o senhor prefira ficar aqui dentro. – disse inocente, em tom ameno. E na expressão interrogativa de Snape ela continuou – Com todo esse preto o senhor poderia nublar a minha vista. – e com um sorrisinho 'inocente' ela começou a andar pela sala, dedilhando os inúmeros frascos que se estendiam pelos armários e bancadas.

Enquanto a jovem fazia seu percurso extasiada, o professor se viu perdendo-se em seus devaneios uma terceira vez ao observá-la, tão compenetrada. 'A menina gosta mesmo disso', ele pensou, satisfeito. Em toda a sua carreira acadêmica, ele podia afirmar que nunca vira um aluno tão dedicado quanto Hermione Granger. Haviam alguns Corvinais, sim. Mas apesar de inteligentes, eles não tinham nem um terço da sede que Hermione tinha por conhecimento. Expulsando o turbilhão de pensamentos que lhe passavam, ele resolveu continuar.

– Não estarei sempre aqui, por motivos óbvios. – ele começou, fazendo Hermione observá-lo instantaneamente. – Muitas poções devem ser feitas, e seria bom que se apressasse, já que em poucas semanas Potter fará 17 anos. A proteção cairá e ele precisará agir por conta própria. Imagino que já deve ter pensado em uma forma de deixar Potter e o Weasley mais seguros...

– Sim... Desde que nós três decidimos adiar nossos estudos eu tenho organizado essa fuga. Quebrei minha cabeça inúmeras vezes pensando em tudo que poderíamos precisar. E já que... bem, já que eu não vou mais, tenho que deixá-los a par de tudo. – ela concluiu, confiante, olhando diretamente nos olhos negros que a fitavam.

Constrangida, Hermione desviou o olhar, tentando pensar em algo para quebrar o silêncio. Por incrível que pareça, nada lhe ocorreu. Absolutamente nada. Hermione Granger havia ficado sem palavras, e pior, na frente daquele que tanto a humilhara. E pior ainda, havia ficado sem palavras por causa dele.

Vendo o embaraço da bruxa, Snape tentou contornar o momento estranho. Embora com alguma dificuldade de formular uma mísera frase, ele conseguiu depois de engolir em seco.

– Está liberada agora. – disse – Prepare-se e esteja aqui em uma hora. – continuou em tom professoral, recuperando a frieza.

Embora eles não fossem mais professor e aluna, Severo preferiu manter a formalidade pois sabia que assim poderia evitar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, a curiosidade da aluna que agora dividia uma casa. Talvez com títulos ela ainda teria algum receio em lhe fazer perguntas pessoais, o que se tornou falso logo após ela perguntar onde ele dormia.

Observando a aluna sair apressada da sala ele se encostou em uma das bancadas, aliviado por estar finalmente sozinho.

Hermione

– Merlin, Hermione! O que foi isso?

Meu coração estava em pulos e eu não fazia ideia do motivo que me fez perder as palavras por causa dele. Joguei a culpa na intimidação daqueles olhos carregados e em todo aquele preto. 'Talvez seja medo', pensei. Mas eu sabia que não era. O mais curioso é que eu sabia tudo aquilo que não era: não era medo, não era pena, não era desconfiança, não era ódio ou raiva. Também não era mais indiferença. Mas o que era?

– Eu não sei o que é, mas de qualquer forma isso não faz diferença. – murmurei sozinha, enquanto guardava os livros espalhados pela cama.

Senti muita falta de Bichento, ao menos com ele por perto eu tinha a desculpa de estar falando para alguém. Ele estava com Rony, que depois de muitas perguntas e discussões aceitou ficar com Bichento sem saber o real motivo. Senti uma saudade absurda dele também. Eu realmente queria estar com eles, ir com eles. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu poderia ajudar melhor ficando aqui. Sempre fui muito racional, sempre vi tudo de forma muito lógica. Mas desde aquela fatídica noite em que conversei com Dumbledore venho agindo mais pelo coração que pela minha cabeça. 'Estou parecendo a Luna!', pensei. E o mais estranho de tudo isso é que eu não tenho dúvidas quando o escuto, parece simplesmente o certo a se fazer.

Snape

– Com tanta coisa pra pensar, com tanto a se fazer, e essa menina me fazendo perder tempo! – exclamei em voz alta, logo após a saída apressada dela. – E toda aquela petulância, toda aquele sentimentalismo... – enquanto enumerava as inúmeras 'qualidades' da jovem irritante, senti minha cabeça doer de modo insuportável.

Lembrei de quem havia sido a absurda ideia. 'Dumbledore...', sussurrei. Como me odiei por tê-lo matado. Como sinto nojo de mim mesmo por isso. Ele deveria ter imaginado o que isso faria comigo. Mas ele não estava mais aqui. Lílian também não estava. 'E com sorte, talvez eu também não esteja mais quando a guerra acabar', era o que eu esperava sinceramente. 'E assim ela se livra do fardo que é estar comigo', falei em voz baixa, massageando as têmporas.

– Desde quando me importo com ela mesmo? Inferno... Preciso de uma poção. – Mas ao me virar, fui surpreendido por uma voz doce mas um pouco nervosa, como se ponderasse em falar.

– Tem algum estoque pronto ou o senhor quer que eu faça?

Parei com a voz dela. Estava tão absorto que nem a ouvi chegar, e sem pensar me virei com um olhar furioso, assustando-a.

– Desculpe, professor. Não quis ser intrometida. Mas as proteções não estavam ativadas e a porta estava aberta e... e já se passou uma hora. Achei que pudesse entrar... Me desculpe... – ela não parava de falar, minha cabeça doía tanto que já não a ouvia mais. Com os olhos fechados e o dedo indicador no ar, fiz sinal para que ela se calasse. Massageei um pouco a testa e disse, curto e seco como sempre.

– Granger, só comece o seu trabalho.

Assustada, a menina assentiu e começou. Dei algumas breves instruções a ela, como se ainda estivéssemos em aula. Observando-a por cima das caldeirões, vi uma jovem bruxa com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, os cabelos cacheados bagunçados e úmidos com o vapor da poção, as maçãs do rosto levemente rosadas e um olhar completamente focado, compenetrado. Podia ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando... Acho que quase sorri quando a vi tentando entender o que estava fazendo de errado, mas logo me recuperei e intervi.

– Não, Granger. Está fazendo errado. – disse, impaciente.

– Mas, senhor, são as instruções. – ela respondeu, alternando o olhar entre mim e o livro aberto.

– Nem tudo está nos livros, acredite. – falei, aproximando-me. Vendo o olhar raivoso que ela lançou, completei: - Granger, sei o quanto gosta das suas leituras, e sei que pensa que tudo pode ser respondido por elas. Eu entendo, mas eles não são tudo. Você pode adequar o que lê ao que você faz, cada um tem o seu jeito de transpor a teoria à prática. – Ignorei o olhar assustado que ela me lançou e meu ato impensado, mas quando dei por mim já estava do seu lado.

– Não pique, amasse. O que importa é o que se extrai, não o modo como se faz isso. – disse, enquanto lhe mostrava como fazer.

Relutante, ela colocou a mão na cintura, lançou seu melhor olhar de sabe-tudo e disparou:

– Mas senhor...

– Não tem mais, Granger. Só faça. – a cortei, me afastando. – Estamos no meu laboratório, portanto, siga minhas instruções.

Quase pude sentir a respiração ofegante da menina e me arrependi no segundo seguinte por ter falado de modo tão autoritário, pois sabia que ela viria com uma resposta direta.

– Desculpe, mas SEU laboratório?! Achei que a casa fosse NOSSA! – ela exclamou, com a voz nervosa.

Não consegui me controlar e acabei explodindo. Não com ela necessariamente, mas com tudo. Ela foi apenas a pessoa em quem joguei toda a minha raiva.

– NOSSA? – vociferei – Não há nada que nos seja comum, Granger. Não há nada, repito, NADA que seja NOSSO. Há uma porcaria de uma casa no meio do nada e uma porcaria de relacionamento forçado o qual você e aquele velho me submeteram! Sim, o mesmo velho que pediu para eu matá-lo! Os planos dele não tem dado muito certo, tem? – já estava próximo dela novamente, segurando seu braço. Ela me olhava com um misto de medo e confiança. Como isso era possível? Anotei mentalmente que ela era uma jovenzinha paradoxal. Imaginei que viria com alguma resposta ácida carregada de sentimentalismo grifinório, mas ao contrário disto Granger falou friamente, e isto definitivamente não combinava com ela.

– Não vou objetar quanto as suas instruções, senhor. Eu só estava curiosa. Mas se agora puder me soltar... E também se puder não me tocar mais, eu agradeceria. Todas as vezes que se aproxima acaba me machucando de alguma forma. – e me olhando nos olhos, ela se soltou. Não sei em que momento afrouxei os dedos, mas o que ela disse me chocou. Nunca quis machucá-la. Mas porque isso me importava, afinal?

...


	6. Uma conversa?

Hermione

Não queria ter me dirigido de maneira tão fria a ele, mas não imaginava que isso pudesse realmente atingi-lo. Supus que ele me daria alguma resposta, mas no entanto, ficou estático e, depois de longos segundos, moveu-se para a outra bancada sem me olhar uma única vez.

– Granger! Granger!

– Nossa, professor! O senhor me assustou! – respondi, quase derrubando o caldeirão. – De novo... – completei.

– Está se distraindo! Isso é inadmissível aqui e sabe disso! – ele disse, firme. - A poção está quase fervendo...

Ele estava certo... Minha cabeça estava dando muitos giros ultimamente e tudo por causa dele... Finalizando a poção, me perdi observando-o. Os ingredientes que estavam a sua frente indicavam a Poção Wiggenweld: Casca de Wiggentree, Muco de Verme Gosmento, Ditamno e Moly.

– Sabe me dizer que poção é essa? – ele perguntou, com a expressão fria.

– Poção Wiggenweld. E tem o poder de restaurar as forças de uma pessoa. Sua coloração é verde.

– 10 pontos... – ele hesitou – a menos para a Grifinória. – disse, desviando o olhar entediado para o caldeirão.

– O que? – respondei, piscando algumas vezes para entender. – O que respondi de errado?!

– Está incompleta. A pessoa pode estar sem forças por estar doente, por ter se machucado ou por estar muito cansado.

– Achei que isto estivesse subentendido. – disse, franzindo a testa.

– Mas não está. Agora continue seu trabalho e pegue os ingredientes para a Felix Felicis.

– O senhor vai me deixar prepará-la? – perguntei empolgada.

– É pra isso que está aqui, não? Apesar de não ter dado uma resposta digna a uma pergunta simples, está aqui para me ajudar.

Apesar das palavras rudes e frias, escolhi por ficar quieta. Não faria o menor sentido responder suas ofensas com mais distância. Ignorei-o e segui fazendo a poção.

...

E assim se seguiam os dias. Ora eu fazia pesquisas, ora fazia poções. As manhãs e tardes eram carregadas e intensas. Snape era frequentemente chamado para exercer sua função como comensal, e sempre voltava furioso. Das poucas vezes em que tentei me aproximar ele me afastou com palavras mais cruéis. Mas quanto mais ele tentava me afastar, mais próxima eu me sentia dele.

A segunda vez que o vi chegar de um dos chamados de Voldemort, me dei conta do quão difícil deveria ser. Dumbledore não quis me contar detalhes da vida de Snape, mas 'sem querer' deixou sua penseira a vista pouco depois da nossa última conversa, praticamente implorando para que eu visse as memórias ali deixadas. E o que eu vi foi um homem que sempre nos protegeu, e tudo por um amor fiel a mãe de Harry. Nunca poderia imaginar algo assim vindo dele, mas apenas serviu para confirmar minha louca teoria de que havia algo mais em sua história.

As noites eram mais tranquilas. Quando ele não estava fora, estava trancado no escritório, ou inventando mais poções para fazer – como se já não tivéssemos estoques o suficiente.

Em menos de duas semanas aconteceria o casamento de Fleur e Gui e também o aniversário de Harry. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para encontrá-lo e dizer tudo o que era preciso sobre as horcruxes, mas seria difícil escapar de Rony ou das perguntas insistentes de todos os presentes, especialmente de Gina.

Deixando de lado esses pensamentos, voltei minha atenção para o livro de arte das trevas. Estava estudando-o novamente, no chão da sala, em frente a lareira, quando ele apareceu. Fingi que não dei muita importância para deixá-lo mais à vontade caso quisesse se juntar a mim. Bufei mentalmente com meu pensamento estúpido, mas de maneira extraordinária foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Do seu jeito sempre silencioso ele se aproximou e sentou-se na poltrona que eu tanto gostava, com o olhar perdido sobre o crepitar do fogo. Eu estava numa luta interna entre falar e ficar calada, até que ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

– Não deveria ficar lendo isso com tanta intensidade. – disse, ainda sem olhar para mim.

Era um sinal de preocupação? 'Claro que não, Hermione!'.

– Não é como se eu tivesse escolha... – respondi, suspirando, deixando meu olhar pousar na lareira também.

É provável que tenhamos ficado pelo menos dez minutos sem dizer uma única palavra. E era bom. Senti-me culpada por ter deixado me levar por uma sensação de paz enquanto lá fora os sentimentos eram de medo e incerteza. Mas ao mesmo tempo me pareceu tão certo sentir segurança estando ali, com ele. Sim, o improvável! Sentir segura sob o mesmo teto de um comensal. Só que ele não era isso, eu podia sentir. Novamente o instinto Luna se apossou de mim, mas era realmente nisso que eu acreditava: que ele era uma boa pessoa. E foi pensando assim que percebi o olhar dele em mim, e reunindo minha coragem resolvi fitá-lo de volta.

Não havia nenhuma outra luz que não a que emergia da lareira e da lua. O seu rosto era visto apenas através das sombras, mas era o suficiente para sentir a intensidade do seu olhar. Ele não se afastou e nem pareceu querer afastar-se, e aproveitando o momento resolvi arriscar e puxar uma conversa. Pensei em fazer alguma pergunta técnica, ou sanar algumas dúvidas que ainda me perseguiam, mas tive vontade de ao menos naquele momento falar sobre qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse a guerra.

– Eu gosto daqui. – falei, ainda olhando para ele.

Desviando o olhar para a lareira novamente, respondeu com sua voz arrastada:

– Também gosto.

– Seria absurdo dizer que... que me sinto em paz aqui? – perguntei, um pouco hesitante e receosa com a reação dele.

– Não, não é absurdo. – disse, voltando a me olhar.

Não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Ele realmente havia respondido sem grosserias ou ironias?!

– Estamos aqui há semana primeira vez que realmente conversa comigo. – desabafei, recebendo uma sobrancelha levantada em resposta – Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo sem conversar com alguém. – completei, sorrindo, tentando quebrar a tensão.

– Claro... Aqueles dois nunca saíam de perto de você. – ele disse, mas não em seu tom irônico usual, e sim de um jeito divertido.

Espantada com o senso de humor dele não contive minha expressão de surpresa, e ele rapidamente transformou suas feições em seriedade.

– Não sou muito de conversar, Granger. – admitiu ele. É claro que não era nenhuma revelação, mas estava gostando da forma como ele estava se abrindo, mesmo que num ritmo lento. Aliás, tão lento que a Guerra poderia acabar e ele provavelmente ainda estaria tentando falar meu primeiro nome.

– É notável, senhor. – disse, divertida. Quase imperceptivelmente o canto da boca dele se levantou, no que parecia ser um sorriso realmente sincero que ele lutava para não deixar transparecer. Mas perdendo a batalha, acabou se rendendo.

Ficamos em silêncio mais um tempo e um bocejo revelou meu sono. Instantaneamente ele se virou e me aconselhou a ir deitar. Queria ficar mais, mas não abusaria tanto da sorte e do espaço que ele estava me dando.

– O senhor vai ficar mais? – perguntei, já de saída.

Percebendo o incômodo dele, pensei ter sido inconveniente com a pergunta e temi ter estragado tudo com a minha intromissão. 'Hermione idiota! Não é da sua conta se ele vai ficar ou não!', gritei em pensamento.

– É... – ele começou, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira – estou dormindo aqui na sala.

– Porque? – perguntei involuntariamente – O senhor não tem um quarto lá em cima?

– Não. Não consigo abrir o quarto que está trancado e o que está vago não aceita nenhuma magia. – ele disse, tentando parecer entediado mas visivelmente intrigado.

– Você tem alguma ideia do porquê disso? – perguntei, curiosa.

– Nenhuma. – ele disse, contorcendo a expressão por ter que admitir que não havia solucionado o enigma. Era assustador que em tão pouco tempo eu já o conhecia tão bem.

– Poderíamos tentar... juntos – sussurrei.

Mais uma vez achei que tivesse ido longe demais. Lidar com ele seria um processo longo e delicado, mas eu não tinha muito a perder. Esperando por um resposta que não vinha, desejei uma boa noite e segui para o meu quarto.

...

Severo

Era realmente absurdo que no meio de todo o horror do meu passado e do que ainda estava por vir eu poderia sentir alguma paz. Não sabia ao certo quantas semanas já haviam se passado desde que ela chegara – talvez umas quatro considerando a morte de Dumbledore – mas tirando alguns desentendimentos, conviver com ela não era de tudo insuportável. Mas ficar na presença de outra pessoa de forma tão íntima estava entrando na lista de tarefas árduas as quais Alvo já havia me designado. Não tanto pela Granger como eu supunha que seria, mas pela minha completa incapacidade de lidar com outra pessoa: 'penoso e desnecessário', era o que achava. Mas ela facilitava bastante. Eu a provoquei de todas as maneiras, mas a menina não se abateu em nenhuma delas. Ou me respondia a altura, ou de forma educada, ou apenas ficava calada.

Voldemort havia reunido alguns comensais neste dia, e a reunião havia sido, no mínimo, repulsiva. Nunca soube o que esperar de todas as vezes em que ele me chamava, mas cada uma delas se revelava mais monstruosa que a outra. Não que eu tivesse alguma dignidade para julgar o que era monstruoso ou não, mas a realidade que insistia em trazer meus erros à tona só me fazia perceber o que escolhas erradas podem fazer. E ver o corpo de Charity Burbage pairando no ar, suando por todos os poros de dor e de medo, com cortes profundos e sangue... foi insuportável. E sua voz pedindo socorro... me pedindo socorro. Simplesmente aterrorizante.

'E em contraste com toda a minha carga negativa há a jovem que provavelmente está dormindo o mais tranquilo dos sonos', pensei enquanto olhava para o lugar em que ela estava há pouco, antes de me desejar uma boa noite sem resposta. Ver mais uma pessoa que eu conhecia ser morta por Voldemort me fez pensar que a menina não merecia meu mau-humor.

– Loucura – bufei – Muito whisky de fogo, provavelmente. Ela mesma provocou essa situação descabida, não vou tentar melhorar por ela. – e voltando a frieza habitual, virei o último gole da bebida que me fazia sentir menos pior e esperei acordado o dia seguinte, já que há muito tempo dormir se tornou mais um privilégio que uma necessidade.

...


	7. A descoberta

...

No dia seguinte, Hermione desceu as escadas lentamente com receio de encontrar Snape dormindo. 'Seria muito, muito estranho vê-lo dormir', pensou a bruxa, balançando a cabeça negativamente com a imagem que ia se formando em sua cabeça. Para sua sorte, tudo o que ela encontrou foi um copo vazio na mesa central e um silêncio que só era quebrado pelo vento que batia ferozmente na janela. Seguindo para a cozinha, começou a preparar seu café da manhã e, por questões de segundos o cheiro de chá a fez lembrar dos pais. Ela tentava refrear esses pensamentos o máximo que podia preenchendo sua cabeça com tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, mas as vezes eles simplesmente apareciam, fazendo com que Hermione não pudesse controlar as lágrimas. Tentando controlar os olhos marejados, um soluço lhe escapou.

– Hermione estúpida! Você tem que se controlar! – ela disse a si mesma, firmemente, enxugando as lágrimas de modo feroz.

– Tirando todos os motivos óbvios... – Snape começou, entrando na cozinha – existe algum em particular que a tenha deixado assim?

Acostumando-se com as entradas silenciosas de Severo, Hermione não mais se assustava quando sua voz grave a surpreendia de alguma forma. Ao contrário disto, ela começou a entender o homem com quem dividia uma casa, e sentia sua presença se ele estivesse por perto.

– Sim, há um. – ela respondeu, ainda de costas para ele.

Quando ela se virou, com a cabeça ainda baixa para tentar esconder os olhos vermelhos, Severo deu um passo à frente. Interpretando o movimento de seu ex-professor, Hermione entendeu que aquela 'pequena' atitude era uma abertura para ela continuar falando. 'Esse homem precisa de um manual', ela pensou.

Era curioso como a jovem conseguia captar tão bem o que ele estava querendo dizer com seus silêncios e gestos. Para a maioria das pessoas, um passo para frente seria apenas um passo, mas para Snape era o equivalente a um abraço e palavras carinhosas de incentivo para se abrir o coração. E Hermione estava aprendendo muito rapidamente cada um destes símbolos.

Erguendo a cabeça e segurando o olhar, a bruxa suspirou e sentou em uma das banquetas. Girando a xícara em suas mãos finas, ela respondeu:

– Meus pais. Modifiquei suas memórias para protegê-los, para dificultar que alguém os alcance.

Amaldiçoando Dumbledore mentalmente por estar em uma destas situações sentimentais e se punindo por ter dado tempo dela continuar a falar – e pior, ter permitido isso –, ele tentou encontrar as melhores palavras para tirá-lo de uma vez por todas daquela cozinha.

– Granger, há como desfazer o encantamento quando isso tudo acabar. – ele disse, com sua habitual postura.

– Sim, eu sei. – ela disse, convencida, ainda olhando para ele. – Mas a ideia de saber que meus próprios pais não sabem que eu existo é muito ruim. – continuou, mudando drasticamente o tom de voz para um choramingo. E sem se importar se ele havia dado espaço para ela falar mais, completou: – é horrível saber que eles não tem lembranças do passado que tiveram comigo. – ela parou, tentando se controlar e evitar um soluço em meio as lágrimas – É horrível saber que eles não estão me esperando em casa. – completou, se levantando para perto da janela e olhando para o mar.

A primeira ideia de Snape era evitar toda aquela conversa, mas vê-la chorar pelos pais o fez querer, sinceramente, ter algo reconfortante para dizer. Mas ele vasculhou toda a sua mente e não encontrou nada que pudesse fazê-la se sentir melhor, pois simplesmente não era do feitio dele esse tipo de atitude. A única pessoa que ele já havia dito palavras carinhosas foi para ela... 'Lílian', pensou. Porque raios Severo pensou nela nem ele mesmo saberia naquele momento, mas foi como se a jovem dos cabelos de amêndoa lhe tivesse dito o que fazer.

– Imagino que deve ser horrível. Mas as lembranças que tem mostram que todo esse passado foi real. Guarde estes momentos para te deixar mais forte agora, para te motivarem a pensar que tudo isso vai acabar logo. – é claro que ele não pensava que tudo isso acabaria logo, pois no decorrer deste 'logo' muitas coisas iriam acontecer. – Não seja fraca, Granger. – Esta última parte foi completamente desnecessária e ele sabia. Mas a menina a ignorou completamente e filtrou sua atenção apenas para a parte que tinha aguçado sua curiosidade.

– E quais são os motivos que te inspiram a continuar? – ela perguntou, decidida.

Snape a considerou por um bom tempo... Pensou em ignorá-la, considerou dar uma resposta rude, cogitou mudar de assunto e quase se virou para ir embora. No entanto, seus esforços de evitá-la estavam falhando miseravelmente, e o hábito irritante que ela tinha de olhar com tanta firmeza servia como um desafio para ele. Se estivessem em sala, ele poderia resolver com pontos tirados ou frases grosseiras na frente da turma. Mas nada disso funcionaria agora... e disso ele também sabia.

– Os meus motivos são pessoais, Granger. – ele finalmente respondeu. – Agora, se sua curiosidade sobressaiu ao seu momento nostalgia, é porque já está melhor. – e girando os calcanhares, ele caminho em direção ao corredor.

– É por causa dela, não é?

No momento em que Hermione perguntou, se arrependeu. 'Estúpida!', ela se repreendeu. Snape apenas parou. Ela já nem escutava mais o vento ou o barulho das ondas. Ela não sentia nada além da sua própria respiração ofegante.

– O que disse? – ele perguntou de forma letal, ainda de costas.

Por mais que Hermione imaginasse o quão bravo ele ficaria, ela ainda preferiu contar a verdade de uma vez. 'Talvez seja melhor que ele já saiba de tudo...', pensou. E respirando fundo ela repetiu, porém, não como uma pergunta:

– É por causa dela.

Snape estava com tanto ódio que os nós dos dedos estavam perdendo a cor, sua respiração sobressaía a de Hermione e em seus pensamentos só ficava a ideia de que outra pessoa além de Dumbledore sabia de algo que ele guardava há anos... algo completamente íntimo.

Rapidamente ele se virou e aproximou-se de Hermione, segurando-a pelos cotovelos.

– O que você quer dizer? De quem está falando? – ele perguntou, sacudindo-a.

– É só uma suposição! Eu não tenho certeza! Só algumas coisas que pesquisei e... e...

– MENTIRA! – ele gritou – Conte a verdade ou vou ter que usar Legilimência em você!

– Então usa! – ela gritou de volta, nervosa.

Em pouco tempo ele já estava nos pensamentos de Hermione. Viu a conversa entre ela e Dumbledore, viu a jovem se despedir de Harry e Minerva e, finalmente, viu quando o diretor a deixou sozinha em sua sala, com a penseira à vista. Ela viu toda a conversa entre os dois bruxos, desde quando ele implorou a Alvo que protegesse os Potter até o dia em que ele revelou seu patrono. Viu Hermione ligando os pontos e associando a corsa ao patrono de Lílian.

Exausto, ele se afastou dela, tremendo de raiva. Sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida e seu lábio tremia de ódio. Hermione, no entanto, permanecia estática. Suava um pouco na nuca e na mãos, tanto pela reação de Snape quanto pela tentativa de fechar sua mente.

– Dumbledore não deveria ter feito isso. – ele disse, entredentes.

– Mas senhor, que mal há nis...

– Nem ouse terminar, Granger! Que mal há nisso?! Eu te digo: são-minhas-lembranças. MEU PASSADO! – disse com a voz alta, ainda mais perigosa. – Não dá pra se ter o controle de tudo, menina estúpida!

– Sei que não dá Snape! – explodiu Hermione. – Mas Dumbledore pareceu achar que era importante eu saber disso!

– Pare de falar nele, menina arrogante!

– Para de me chamar de menina!

Os dois pararam por um momento, ambos se olhando com ódio, com a respiração descompassada. Nesse momento eles sabiam que a discussão havia terminado.

– Não precisa falar comigo, Granger. Limite-se ao estritamente necessário.

Com ainda mais raiva, Hermione gritou:

– Não precisa?! E como você pretende fazer isso dar certo se nem ao menos vamos conversar?! – ela indagou, indignada.

– Fazer dar certo?! O que exatamente, Granger? Imaginou que viveríamos felizes aqui?! Que eu me sentaria na sala e contaria para você o meu passado? Que jantaríamos felizes? O que mais você imaginou?! Que eu e o Potter nos tornaríamos amigos? Que a Ordem confiaria em mim com um simples pedido seu?! Não seja tola! - e com um sussurro, continuou – Está desperdiçando seu tempo comigo.

Hermione passou por ele com tanta velocidade que ele nem mesmo teve tempo de assimilar, e subindo as escadas ela gritou enquanto batia os pés com força:

– ÓTIMO! Está me fazendo um FAVOR. – e chegando ao quarto, começou a jogar todas as suas coisas em sua bolsinha enfeitiçada.

Tão rápido quanto passou por Snape ela juntou suas coisas e seguiu para a porta, batendo-a. Severo, que tentava se acalmar, se levantou de mau-humor ao escutá-la sair. 'Não, ela não pode ser tão estúpida a ponto de sair assim!', disse para si mesmo.

– Granger! Granger! – ele a chamou. Vendo que ela o ignorava, ele a alcançou com seu passos rápidos e a segurou pelo braço, abaixando-se até ficar na altura de seu olhar – O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Indo embora, não é óbvio? – ela respondeu, furiosa.

– Eu já imaginava que não era tão inteligente, mas isso! Superou minha expectativas. Agora deixa de ser idiota e volta para casa, sim? – e soltando-a, ele se virou para voltar, até que a ouviu por sobre os ombros.

– Não. – ela disse, baixo mas firme.

– O que? – perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

– Não. Não vou voltar. O senhor não é tão bom?! Então pode fazer isso sozinho.

– Eu devo te lembrar que temos a porcaria de um pacto?

– Não, senhor, não deve me lembrar. Eu sei muito bem. Mas qualquer coisa é melhor que ficar aqui.

– Também não gosto de ficar aqui nessa casa com a senhorita, Granger. – ele começou, mordaz. – Mas agora que começamos com isso não temos alternativa. Não dá pra sair por aí aparatando! Pode colocar tudo a perder!

Hermione sabia de todas as consequências, claro, e não ia fazer nenhuma loucura. Mas também não queria ceder às articulações do mestre de poções.

– Eu vou andando!

– Andando?! – ele exclamou, deixando uma risada seca sair – Ao menos sabe onde está? Acho que não. Portanto, se quiser ficar aqui fora na chuva que está prestes a cair, ótimo. Talvez doente não me dê tanta dor de cabeça. – e voltando para o chalé, deixou uma Hermione irritada para trás.

...


	8. Granger

Capítulo curtinho mas bem significativo. Aproveitem!

* * *

Ficando para trás e observando Snape entrar no chalé, Hermione sentiu uma indignação por todos os poros. Não queria voltar para casa, mas também não podia ficar dando voltas como se estivesse em um dos passeios em Hogsmead. 'Talvez um pouco de ar puro não faça mal algum', pensou ela. E olhando para o céu que assume uma vez mais acinzentada, ela entrou na floresta.

...

Hermione

O cheiro do orvalho era delicioso, e alguns pingos já insistiam em cair, umedecendo a grama e as folhas. Desde que cheguei naquele lugar não havia colocado os pés para fora, nem mesmo para chegar próximo ao mar. Não aguentava mais o silêncio, a incerteza, a falta de notícias. Com meus amigos, você pode desabafar, falar das minhas descobertas e pesquisas. E mesmo com a falta de tato de Rony ele me sente bem de alguma forma. Harry estava pronto para tornar-se maior de idade e eu nunca tinha conseguido alcançar-lo, e Snape não era capaz de ter uma conversa contínua que durasse mais de dez minutos. Era uma frase e um longo silêncio. Ou só silêncio. Não que eu não prezasse isso, mas três semanas era demais! E quanto mais isso exige que aguentar ?! E com minha cabeça dando voltas seguidas batendo ou pegando floresta adentro.

\- Você tem que ser forte! Disse um Dumbledore que aceitaria isso e sabia que seria difícil! - gritei para mim mesma, como me encorajar a dar meia volta e enfrentar a minha realidade. 'Pálida, arrogante e difícil realidade ...', pensou. Nesse momento, um processo de vociferação anunciando uma tempestade que já caia, e antes que eu me desse conta já estava completamente perdida.

\- Ótimo. - grunhi. E enquanto corria para tentar me esconder em algum lugar, peguei minha varinha. Apesar de duvidar muito que algum comensal esteja em minha procura antes da proteção de Harry caísse, não quis arriscar. Não poderia comprometer ou esconder ou manter segredo com o professor Snape. Criar uma chave do portal também era impossível, já que o próprio Ministério detecta ou pode controlar os protocolos. Tampouco lançou um Periculum para que ele me salvasse.

\- Pense, Hermione, pense!

Mas a chuva caía torrencialmente, e o tempo nublado escuridão ainda mais na floresta. Estava perdido tanto tempo pensando num modo de encontrar o caminho de volta que nem me da conta da temperatura, que ocorreu devido à forma drástica. Sentia tanto frio que mal segurava minha varinha, e a energia que ainda me mantinha o pé era suficiente apenas para encontrar uma maneira de me proteger da tempestade. E estava pensando nisso que eu estava com o que estava envolto em vários protetores. 'Como não pensei nisso ?!', sussurrei, com o queixo batendo. Era algo tão óbvio para lembrar e eu nem raciocínio sobre esse tempo. Senti raiva de mim mesma por deixar algo tão errado, e por cogitar que poderia precisar da ajuda de Snape.

– De jeito nenhum! Não vou pedir ajuda... Tenho tudo que preciso bem aqui na bolsa! – E seguindo com a minha teimosia e orgulho, olhei ao redor ainda a procura de um esconderijo. Mas não havia absolutamente nada, e apesar de ainda ser dia, as nuvens e as extensas árvores impediam a claridade, deixando tudo muito mais difícil. Comecei a correr em vão, sem saber ao certo onde chegaria, e de repente tudo ficou escuro. Aconteceu tão rápido que de um segundo para o outro eu já estava caindo. Somando a velocidade em que meu corpo caía e o frio congelante, não consegui lançar nenhum feitiço a tempo de impedir um estrago maior... Até que finalmente bati em alguma coisa e comecei a perder os sentidos, até desmaiar de vez. E o mais estranho de tudo isso é que meu último pensamento consciente foi: ele vai me fazer engolir a minha idiotice para o resto da vida.

...

Estava semiconsciente quando senti alguém me segurar. Não foi possível distinguir quem era até que ouviu, bem distante, o típico comentário: 'Granger ...'. Acho que sorri ao saber que era ele, e perdi a consciência novamente.


	9. O que não foi dito

Snape

– Aquela garotinha petulante! Com aquele nariz em pé! Quem ela pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? – falava andando em círculos pela sala, tentando controlar a raiva que ela tinha me proporcionado. – Só podia ser amiga do arrogante do Potter e do idiota do Weasley – bufei – e, claro, tinha que ser grifinória para falar tanta bobagem em tão pouco tempo! Andando?! – e soltei uma risada seca.

Mas o que eu não percebia no momento era o quanto ela me atingia. Poderia facilmente ignorá-la, mas tinha prazer em irritá-la, em respondê-la. E convencendo a mim mesmo de que ela não me atingia, de que eu não me importava, entrei no escritório e me tranquei, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a sua petulância, ou sua expressão indignada, ou a sua força, ou seu dedo indicador inconveniente, ou sua ânsia por conhecimento, ou seus olhos que brilhavam diante um livro... "Castanhos, com pequenos pontos esverdeados", ele lembrou em pensamento.

– Mas o que... Que diferença faz a cor dos olhos dela? Se tem detalhes verdes ou se é todo castanho? Pelos céus, estou ficando louco. – e interrompendo meus pensamentos, um trovão silenciou todos os outros sons, me fazendo lembrar que Hermione ainda não tinha entrado no chalé. Anos como espião e você acaba aprendendo a perceber coisas que ninguém perceberia. E além do mais as proteções não tinham anunciado sua presença. – Não é possível que ela ainda esteja lá fora, na chuva! – e me convencendo que ela não era importante, dei continuidade ao trabalho que me esperava.

Dez, vinte, trinta minutos se passaram e nada de Hermione Granger aparecer, e a tempestade só ficava mais forte. Seria estranho explicar, mas senti que algo estava errado. O quão ridículo isso poderia soar para uma pessoa como eu?! E lutando contra todo meu bom senso, decidi seguir minha intuição e procurá-la.

...

Ela estava com a testa sangrando e tinha arranhões em várias partes do corpo. Estava pálida, gelada e inconsciente. Senti muita raiva naquele momento, não necessariamente dela, mas pela sua estupidez, pela sua teimosia. E também senti raiva de mim, pois se não fosse pela nossa briga ela não teria tido a brilhante ideia de sair no meio de um temporal. E foi nessa mistura de sentimentos que instantaneamente a peguei no colo, e tudo simplesmente mudou...

Toda a raiva foi substituída pela necessidade de vê-la aquecida e curada. Era novo para mim sentir algo assim, e antes de aparatar com ela nos braços a observei por um instante. Por alguns segundos ela se mexeu, e parecia estar semiconsciente. Voltando a minha concentração para aparatar, apenas sussurrei no meu modo tão habitual: 'Granger'.

Colocando-a cuidadosamente na cama, Snape aqueceu o quarto e cuidou de suas feridas. Seria difícil fazê-la tomar poções ainda estando desacordada, então com um feitiço básico limpou os ferimentos mais superficiais. Hermione não parava de tremer e pronunciar coisas desconexas, e ele não sabia mais o que era lágrima ou suor no rosto dela. Forçando-a então a beber a poção, Snape começou a sentir que ela relaxava, cedendo ao cansaço.

Ele passou o restante do dia e toda a noite ao lado da bruxa. E o mínimo movimento dela era o suficiente para um salto da cadeira diretamente para a cama. Até o momento em que o mínimo movimento se tornou um pesadelo, e Hermione acordou em prantos.

– Granger! Granger! – ele a chamou, segurando firme seus ombros, fazendo-a olhar para ele. O olhar dela era tão assustado que, sem perceber, ele já estava tentando acalmá-la – Acalme-se, está tudo bem... Está em casa agora.

Por um momento, Hermione quase o abraçou. Mas antes que o fizesse, recobrou a consciência que lhe faltava e voltou a se deitar. E quando Snape ameaçou se levantar, ela murmurou um sincero 'Obrigada'. Assentindo, ele apenas retrucou um 'Durma, Granger'. Contudo, não havia frieza, só um pedido também sincero.

– O senhor vai estar aqui? – ela perguntou, sonolenta.

– Sim, eu não vou sair hoje. Agora durma.

Obedecendo, ela adormeceu poucos segundos depois, deixando um Snape confuso e cansado a observando.

...

Horas mais tarde e Hermione acordou sentindo a cabeça latejar. Enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à claridade do dia, sua mente processava todos os acontecimentos anteriores. Lembrou da briga, da tempestade, de cair... e então, ele. Ainda um pouco sem forças ela colocou os lençóis de lado e saiu à procura de Snape. Passando pela sala, um segundo copo de Whisky se acumulava na mesa e, balançando a cabeça de forma repreensiva, Hermione os fez levitar diretamente para a cozinha.

– Eu... ia cuidar disso. – ele disse, entrando silenciosamente enquanto sua voz ecoava pela sala.

Temendo a reação dele e se preparando para frases cruéis, Hermione apenas se rendeu para o óbvio e esperou que ele fizesse seu discurso. No entanto, isso não aconteceu.

– Não vai falar nada? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. – Nem uma frase? – e ele permaneceu calado – Não vai falar o quão idiota eu fui?

– Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, Granger. Seus atos irresponsáveis não me dizem respeito. – ele disse friamente. – E se sua cabeça estiver doendo, deixei algumas poções separadas. – e seguiu para o escritório.

Hermione não entendeu o que estava sentindo. Estava com raiva, muita raiva. 'Eu queria que ele tivesse brigado comigo?!', pensou ela, confusa.

– Ele agiu como se não se importasse! – murmurou para si mesma, indignada.

Confusa, irritada e com dores pelo corpo, Hermione entrou de maneira furiosa no escritório dele, fazendo-o olhá-la abismado.

– Posso saber o que significa isso, Granger?

– Pode. Eu quero falar com você. – disse, com os olhos faiscando – E se possível, quero uma conversa contínua. Quero que conversemos como adultos. – completou. E quando ele ameaçou lançar um comentário irônico, ela apenas disse um decidido, firme e lacônico: Agora.

– Pois bem... Quer falar sobre a sua idiotice? Sobre o fato de ter se afastado das proteções no meio de um temporal? Ou sobre o fato de não ter tido a capacidade de lançar sequer um Periculum? – ele perguntou, apoiando as mãos na mesa enquanto fixava seu olhar impassível sobre a menina. Ela, por sua vez, não cedeu as provocações e o ignorou.

– Não é sobre isso que quero falar. É sobre o Harry...

– Ah claro! Potter! – cortou ele friamente. – Diga Granger, o que quer falar sobre... ele. – desdenhou.

– Eu preciso ir até ele. Preciso falar com o Rony e também com alguns membros da Ordem. O casamento de Fleur e Gui é no dia primeiro de agosto e eu vou... – enquanto ela disparava a falar, Snape apenas a observava como se Hermione estivesse cuspindo absurdos, até levantar a mão no ar em sinal que ela se calasse.

– A senhorita precisa? – ele começou, afirmando com a cabeça e enfatizando a última palavra. – A senhorita vai? – e sem dizer mais nada, ele deu a volta pela mesa e parou na frente de Hermione, com os olhos semicerrados. Involuntariamente ela se afastou um pouco, enquanto mantinha o olhar firme sobre ele. Por alguns segundos Snape apenas a fitou, até que apenas disparou um 'Não' seco e definitivo.

– Não?! Como assim?

– Granger, qual é o seu problema? Não pode sair daqui! Está agindo de forma idiota. – ele disparou, perdendo a paciência.

– Eu vou! Harry e Rony não podem simplesmente sair sem nenhum preparo ou dica. Eles precisam de uma direção! E tem algumas coisas que descobri e que preciso falar com eles! – Hermione já estava tagarelando outra vez, atropelando as palavras enquanto tentava convencê-lo. E, parando para respirar, continuou – Além do mais... – hesitou – sinto saudade dos meus amigos. Preciso saber como estão todos... Não sei quando poderei vê-los novamente.

Snape sabia que ela tinha razão. Não dava para simplesmente deixar que os dois bruxos se aventurassem sem o mínimo de precaução. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele temia que algo pudesse dar errado, já que sabia que o Ministério cairia a qualquer momento e que um casamento seria o melhor momento para um ataque.

– Granger... – ele começou, voltando para trás da mesa – é claro que aqueles dois idiotas não podem simplesmente fugir. Concordo que eles precisam do seu... auxílio. Mas um casamento em um momento como esses é a ideia mais idiota que os Weasley poderiam ter. O Ministério pode cair a qualquer momento e eu não me responsabilizo por esse evento. – ele confessou, deixando Hermione assustada.

– O senhor acha que pode acontecer alguma coisa no casamento? – perguntou de forma apreensiva.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou: - Daqui há alguns dias entraremos em agosto. É melhor que vá apenas no dia 31 e volte antes do casamento. Instrua aqueles dois idiotas e evite o máximo de conversa que puder. Diga apenas o necessário.

– Acho que contarei sobre... bem, sobre a nossa situação.

– Contanto apenas que conte para as pessoas certas, boa sorte com isso. Mais alguma coisa, Granger? Ou foi só por isso que invadiu meu escritório?

– Tem mais uma coisa, senhor... – ela ponderou. – Há algum tempo tenho curiosidade em fazer essa pergunta. – completou com o olhar hesitante.

– Então pergunte logo. – disse impaciente.

– É sobre ele. Voldem... – ela parou de falar quando Snape lançou um olhar inquisidor – Você-sabe-quem. Como vai explicar isso? Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai saber que não estou com Harry e com Rony, não acha? E ele também pode descobrir que está escondendo algo, não? – perguntou, nervosa, franzindo a testa de forma típica.

– Então uma das preferidas de Dumbledore está duvidando dele? – provocou Snape – De fato, parece que seu plano brilhante tem muitas falhas. – ele disse, irônico, fazendo Hermione levar uma das mãos na cintura em protesto. Mas antes que ela pudesse se justificar e defender o diretor, ele continuou – O Lorde das Trevas já sabe que está comigo, Granger.

– O que?! – ela questionou, assustada - E o que disse a ele?

– A verdade... ou parte dela. Dumbledore nos fez assumir um pacto, então para o Lorde eu não tive escolhas. Mas é claro que ele pensa que será tratada como prisioneira. Por isso é essencial que saia antes do casamento acontecer, ou correrá riscos.

– Mas se estou como sua prisioneira ele não pode pedir que me leve até ele?! – ela perguntou, assustada.

– Enquanto não oficializarmos o casamento, o Lorde sabe que não poderá ter você. E além do mais ele está mais preocupado com o Ministério. Ele acha melhor deixá-la sob meus cuidados no momento. – e vendo o olhar assustada da jovem, ele completou – Granger, não faça nenhuma estupidez e ficará tudo certo.

E ao dizer isso, sua voz não tinha impaciência ou ironia, muito menos frieza. Era o jeito dele de dizer que ela estava segura. Mas era Hermione Granger, e a jovem não o deixaria em paz enquanto ele não explicasse tudo o que ela ainda não sabia. Percebendo isso, Snape suspirou e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse.

– Tudo bem, Granger. Mas faremos um trato: eu conto tudo o que ainda quer saber e então me deixa em paz pelos próximos dias. – disse, cruzando os braços.

Hermione sabia que já tinha conseguido muito mais do que imaginava em tão pouco tempo, e que mais exigências poderiam fazer com que Snape simplesmente a expulsasse de seu escritório. Na verdade, ela nem ao menos entendia porque ele estava sendo tão... paciente. Do jeito dele, mas estava. E não hesitando mais nenhum segundo, soltou um satisfeito 'Combinado', sorrindo internamente por ter conseguido fazer o temível professor de poções se render a uma exigência... e sua, a irritante-sabe-tudo da grifinória.

_Snape massageava incansavelmente a testa, com os olhos fechados, tentando processar o que tinha acabado de fazer._

_– Severo, você pode continuar massageando sua testa o quanto quiser, mas não vai mudar os fatos assim. – declarou um Dumbledore divertido. O homem de vestes negras se levantou bruscamente, bufando, e começou a andar em círculos._

_– Alvo, não vou mais discutir essa loucura... Até porque ela já está feita. Mas o seu plano brilhante inclui o que vou contar ao Lorde das Trevas? Como vou explicar isso? Ou você acha que ele não vai descobrir? – perguntou com sua voz pesada, nervoso._

_– Vai dizer parte da verdade... – começou Dumbledore, olhando por trás dos óculos – Vai contar sobre o pacto e que a senhorita Granger é somente uma forma de lhe deixar mais próximo da Ordem, já que alguns membros ainda desconfiam de você. Diga que os fiz pactuar diante de mim. Voldemort pode gostar dessa notícia, pode pensar que será vantajoso para ele mantê-la com você._

_– E se ele a quiser, Alvo? Como vou impedir?_

_– Ele não tocará nela enquanto não se casarem, ou então você sucumbirá ao pacto. Ele não vai arriscar perder um de seus Comensais mais estimados. E vocês não poderão se casar com todo o tumulto que a minha morte provavelmente causará..._

_– Você fala como se isso fosse algo natural!_

_– Mas a morte é natural, meu caro._

_– Não, Alvo! Esse plano maluco não é natural! Essa menina vai correr riscos... E se o Lorde mudar de ideia? E se ele a quiser como isca?_

_– Não vai... Quando assumiu o pacto com a senhorita Granger aceitou também protegê-la, não se lembra? Voldemort não poderá tocá-la, não com você a entregando a ele._

_– Isso ainda não me soa bem, Alvo._

_– Eu confio e estimo muito você, Severo._

_– Maneira peculiar de demonstrar essa estima, Alvo. – disse, irônico. – Diga, você costuma designar para todos a quem estima estes planos descabidos?_

_– Está decidido, Severo. Quando ele o chamar, vá e diga o que aconteceu. Voldemort terá apenas que aceitar. Não poderá fazer muita coisa quanto a isso por enquanto. E até lá, você tem tempo para pensar em desculpas que protegerão nosso segredo._

_– Qual deles? Porque temos vários aqui... Tem o que você me informa em que fui o escolhido para lhe matar, tem aquele em que me diz que Potter deverá morrer pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas e, o mais recente, o segredo sobre estar me casando com um menina irritante que será a minha ligação com a Ordem... Posso escolher?! Por favor, Dumbledore!_

_– Severo, não dificulte ainda mais. Será assim quando ele chamar. Para Voldemort, você a tratará como prisioneira. Assim ele não ligará para ela por algum tempo. E quanto a escola, como já discutimos, no tempo certo se oferecerá ao cargo de diretor. Sei que são muitas tarefas, Severo. E é por isso que... – ele hesitou, ponderando se diria ou não._

_– É por isso que..._

_– Que no tempo certo você saberá. – ele declarou, por fim._

_– Alvo, o que não está me contando? – perguntou, impaciente._

_– Apenas confie em mim. – pediu Dumbledore, sério._

_Nervoso, e sabendo que não conseguiria nenhuma outra informação do diretor, Snape saiu farfalhando sua capa, com milhares de pensamentos assombrando sua mente._


	10. A reação de Hermione

– Granger, está parecendo um dos fantasmas de Hogwarts. O que foi que eu disse para deixá-la assim? – perguntou Snape, franzindo a testa para a reação de Hermione.

– O que o senhor disse sobre... sobre o Harry. – gaguejou ela, pálida, com os olhos marejados.

E então ele percebeu que havia contado demais.

– Granger... – começou, tentando contornar seu erro.

– Ele vai morrer?!– ela indagou, exaltada.

– Eu... Granger... É o único jeito. – disse, se esforçando para manter a frieza habitual.

– Desde quando Dumbledore sabia disso?! Desde quando o senhor sabe disso?!

– Alvo me contou no mesmo dia em que revelei meu patrono.

Snape realmente não sabia como agir. Podia não gostar de Harry, mas entendia como Hermione estava se sentindo. Ela estava lutando para não chorar na frente dele, e percebendo isso Severo teve que reconhecer o que não queria admitir nem em pensamento: que Hermione Granger era uma pessoa forte. Forte e... diferente.

Engolindo o soluço que tentava sair e controlando o lábio que tremia, ela disse:

– Mas o diretor não deixou essa parte nas lembranças que estavam na penseira.

– Ele queria que soubesse no tempo certo.

– Tempo certo? – ela perguntou, levantando-se. – Desculpe, mas não acho que tenha tempo certo pra isso! – e batendo a porta, a jovem bruxa saiu do escritório para chorar longe de Severo Snape.

* * *

'Inferno!', gritou o homem das vestes negras, batendo a mão em punho na mesa. 'O que eu faço agora?', sussurrou, enquanto esvaziava a garrafa de whisky de fogo no copo a sua frente.

– Eu não faço nada. – murmurou para si mesmo, mal-humorado. – Não vou consolá-la! Muito menos por causa do seu amiguinho arrogante.

No entanto, enquanto sua mente dizia 'não', suas pernas o guiaram para procurá-la. 'De novo', disse irritado. 'E em menos de 48 horas', completou. E quando estava quase se convencendo a deixar Hermione de lado e voltar para sua bebida, ele a viu caminhando para a praia. Acompanhando-a com o olhar, Severo a viu sentando-se na areia e, no segundo seguinte, já estava caminhando ao seu encontro.

O céu estava tão cinza quanto no dia anterior, e o mar tão agitado quanto a situação no mundo bruxo. O vento, ainda mais cortante na orla, completava o cenário pálido, quase preto e branco. Quase... Pois no meio de toda aquela monocromia havia uma jovem de cardigã rosa claro, com seu usual jeans e cabelos castanhos cacheados presos em um rabo.

Sem entender ao certo o que estava fazendo, ele caminhou um pouco mais para alcançá-la, até que parou ao seu lado. Os dois continuaram olhando para o mar, ou talvez para lugar nenhum, evitando a presença um do outro. Presença esta que estava começando a se impor de maneira significativa para ambos. Quem observasse a cena de longe poderia considerá-la bastante peculiar: o contraste entre o preto o rosa, entre o homem amargo e a jovem otimista, entre os cabelos lisos e negros e o castanho cacheado.

– O que mais me deixa assustada é que, de certa forma, eu já imaginava isso. – ela declarou, finalmente, fazendo a voz sobressair o barulho das ondas. – Sobre o Harry... – continuou, ainda olhando para o mar.

Snape apenas a encarou, pedindo que continuasse.

– Essa ligação dele com você-sabe-quem... O fato de conseguir falar com as cobras... A relação dos dois é inegável. E depois que comecei a estudar sobre as horcruxes, sobre dividir a alma... Enfim, a ideia surgiu na minha cabeça. Mas a considerei tão absurda que preferi ignorá-la. – hesitou, limpando a lágrima que escorria. – Eu... eu devo contar a ele?

Snape a considerou por um momento, pensando no que ela havia perguntado.

– Melhor não. Ainda não é o momento.

– E vamos deixá-lo enfrentar tudo isso para no fim... – vacilou – morrer.

Era realmente absurdo, e ele sabia. Mas o que poderia ser feito?

– Granger, isso realmente foge ao meu alcance. Mas tudo o que puder fazer para auxiliá-lo e protegê-lo, eu farei. – disse, sincero, enquanto se virava para voltar ao chalé. Tomando consciência de que tinha acabado de revelar para irritante-sabe-tudo que faria de tudo para proteger o garoto, ele alargou os passos, tentando sair de perto dela o mais rápido possível. Mas quando já estava se afastando, a voz calma de Hermione o atingiu.

– Eu sei que fará. – ela disse, decidida – Não tenho dúvidas disso. – e se levantando para alcançá-lo, continuou – Entenda, não estou irritada com o senhor. Talvez com o diretor, ou comigo mesma, ou com tudo isso. Mas não com o senhor.

Estático com as palavras da menina, e também com o modo que elas foram ditas, ele apenas assentiu, deixando um pensamento sobressair: 'O que está acontecendo comigo?'.

_Hermione_

Depois do que aconteceu na floresta, seguido pela conversa na praia, as coisas haviam mudado um pouco. Nos dias que se passaram eu e Snape nos evitávamos ao máximo, e isso era evidente para nós dois. Os motivos de ele querer se afastar de mim eram óbvios: ele me odiava. Por ser amiga do Harry, por ser grifinória, por ser irritante e, principalmente, por ter me metido na vida dele. Mas os motivos pelos quais eu o evitava não pareciam muito claros. Nas breves ocasiões em que nos esbarrávamos pela casa, limitávamos nossa conversa a um cumprimento formal – da parte dele, é claro, pois antes que eu pudesse responder ele saía bruscamente. Tão típico... e tão irritante! 'Mas porque mesmo eu me importo?', era a pergunta que ficava na minha cabeça.

Espantando o professor da minha mente, revisei mais uma vez o que precisava levar para A Toca.

– Os livros, a barraca, as poções... - recitei pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez todos os itens que havia colocado na bolsa e, me convencendo que estava tudo certo, segui para a sala.

Olhei ao redor para dizer a Snape que estava saindo, mas não havia sinal dele. Não deveria me importar, mas não queria sair sem avisá-lo. 'O que? Hermione, ele não liga!', sussurrei, rindo da minha idiotice. Caminhando então em direção à porta, uma voz fez meu coração gelar. A voz que eu não escutava há dias...

– Já vai? – perguntou depois de um pigarro, parecendo hesitante.

– Sim... – respondi, tentando esconder a reação que a voz dele me causou. – Acho que tenho tudo que eles podem precisar aqui na bolsa. Espero não estar faltando nada...

– Revisou tantas vezes essa bolsa nos últimos dias que é impossível estar faltando alguma coisa. – ele disse, deixando um leve sorriso irônico escapar dos lábios.

'Mas espera... como ele sabe disso?', perguntei mentalmente. E creio que minha expressão revelou minha pergunta mental, porque ele procurou consertar sua frase rapidamente...

– Porque a senhorita é assim, Granger. É provável que tenha conferido essa bolsa mais vezes que os caldeirões explodidos por Longbottom.

Eu ri, e abertamente. E dessa vez não tive medo de ser repreendida, ou mesmo intimidada, pelo olhar dele. Olhar este que sequer foi lançado. Ele apenas me deixou rir, e não pareceu se importar de ter dito algo realmente engraçado. O ambiente foi então preenchido por um longo silêncio, e logo nossos olhares se encontraram. E a intensidade do momento me fez perceber que Snape era um homem de muitas camadas. E eu sequer imaginava o que poderia encontrar caso quisesse descobrir.

– Tem certeza que não vai ter problema aparatar? – perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

– Não vai aparatar sozinha, Granger. Vou levá-la. – ele declarou, voltando ao modo habitual.

– Mas, senhor, é perigoso! A Toca certamente está com feitiços protetores poderosos! – respondi, estridente – Não pode se aproximar de lá!

– Tampouco posso deixá-la ir sozinha, Granger. Eu não posso entregá-la ao Lorde, mas isso não quer dizer que outro Comensal não possa. Por mais que ele não tenha interesse na senhorita por hora, não é conveniente arriscar.

– Mas, senhor... – tentei argumentar, irritada.

– Granger, ainda insiste em discutir comigo? – respondeu, parecendo se divertir com a minha indignação, mas ainda com a típica expressão impassível. E então esqueci de que estava brava... Ele havia me desarmado.

– Sim, eu ganhei algumas discussões! – respondi, num fingido aborrecimento.

– Fui vencido pelo cansaço! Porque fica absolutamente irritante quando quer alguma coisa. – disse, tentando me atingir.

– Então eu poderia ser irritante agora... – respondi, entrando no jogo.

– E eu lhe pegaria a força. – e de novo fui desarmada.

Sem saber o que responder, abaixei a cabeça rapidamente e segui para porta, murmurando por sobre o ombro: - Espero o senhor aqui fora.

_Snape_

É claro que ela estava me evitando. E é claro que eu a estava evitando. Sempre muitas perguntas, o jeito autoritário, exigente. E depois um sorriso... 'Como ela pode ser tão cheia de possibilidades? É difícil acompanhá-la', pensava.

Não gostava da proximidade que estava desenvolvendo com a menina. Vê-la inconsciente havia me despertado algo que ainda não conseguia explicar, e até que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo achei mais prudente me afastar. Porém, observá-la concentrada nos inúmeros livros que se espalhavam pelo seu quarto estava se tornando um vício. Todos os dias ela conferia os itens e poções que levaria para o Potter inúmeras vezes, e era no mínimo engraçado poder vê-la tão compenetrada. 'Se não fosse por ela, os dois cabeças-ocas não teriam sobrevivido nem ao primeiro ano em Hogwarts'.

E assim chegou o dia em que Potter faria 17 anos, e como combinado ela iria até A Toca. Decidido a não deixá-la aparatar sozinha, suspirei e resolvi enfrentá-la. 'Inferno, Severo, é só uma menina!', sussurrei pesadamente.

Quando a encontrei na sala, ela já estava saindo. Algo dentro de mim tremeu com a possibilidade de vê-la sair sozinha, e rapidamente me fiz presente na sala. Um pouco hesitante, Granger se virou para me encarar, e toda a indiferença em que pretendia tratá-la evaporou. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ser indiferente a ela. E isso eu ainda não entendia.

– Granger, não-faça-nenhuma-bobagem. – disse Snape, entredentes.

– Sim, senhor, não farei. – respondeu Hermione, não mais se irritando com o jeito exigente dele.

– E mais uma vez, não fique para o casamento. Volte para casa na manhã do dia primeiro. Certificarei de que possa desaparatar sem problemas.

– Tudo bem... – respondeu.

– Ótimo. – disse, preparando para ir embora.

– Professor Snape... – ela chamou, fazendo-o olhá-la – Obrigada. – e acenando com a cabeça em resposta, ele se foi.

...


	11. A Toca - Parte I

_Hermione_

Ver a casinha de sete andares me causou uma alegria imensa, com todo aquele clima campestre e familiar. Mesmo ainda um pouco distante eu já podia escutar as inúmeras vozes que preenchiam o lugar, e obviamente a de Molly era a que mais sobressaía. 'Provavelmente está brigando com os gêmeos', disse para mim mesma, rindo. E quando me aproximei, vi que estava certa. Fred e Jorge estavam brincando de lançar os pratos do casamento para o alto, com algum feitiço bobo que só eles sabiam onde encontrar. E Molly implorava desesperada que eles parassem apelando para o senhor Weasley, que do seu jeito calmo só fazia com que os gêmeos se divertissem ainda mais.

– Hermione?! – alguém me chamou meio distante, enquanto estava distraída. E de repente todos que estavam do lado de fora da casa me olhavam curiosos.

Eu não sabia o que responder ou como agir... Tentei gaguejar alguma coisa em resposta mas a voz não saía. Até que Harry apareceu e quebrou aquele momento constrangedor.

– Hermione! – gritou, aparentemente aliviado em me ver. De novo eu não consegui responder de volta, apenas corri para um abraço.

– Harry! Oh Merlin, Harry! Que bom que está bem! – eu estava realmente feliz em vê-lo... Em saber que ele estava bem.

– Minha querida! Que bom vê-la! Estávamos todos preocupados! Como chegou até aqui? – disse Molly, me abraçando. – Como você está? Está com fome? Está meio pálida, querida. E magrinha também. Vamos até a cozinha, estou preparando o almoço. – disparou ela, me fazendo sorrir.

– Hermione? – a voz que dessa vez me chamava eu reconheci. Era o Rony. 'Droga', pensei. E respirando fundo me virei para encará-lo.

– Rony... – comecei.

– Onde você estava? O que... o que aconteceu? Harry não fala nada, ninguém sabe de nada! O que... como?! – ele estava ressentido, e com razão. E eu não estava preparada para responder todas as perguntas com a família Weasley inteira me olhando.

– Hermione... – era Gina, e com Bichento no colo.

– Gina! – suspirei, em alívio. E detectando meu olhar suplicante, ela me abraçou e sussurrou um 'Vou dar um jeito nisso'.

– Ronald, ela acabou de chegar! Seja um pouco mais educado, por favor! – ela disse, firme, fazendo Harry olhá-la admirado. – Mãe, vou levar Hermione para o meu quarto e depois nós descemos para a cozinha. – e sem esperar resposta, ela me puxou pelo braço para dentro da casa.

...

– Obrigada, Gina. – disse, afundando em sua cama, com a voz traduzindo toda a minha angústia. Bichento rapidamente pulou em meu colo, e eu o abracei tão forte que em um miado fraco ele me lembrou de soltá-lo. – Como eu estava com saudade de você sua bola de pelos! – disse, acariciando-o, enquanto ele ronronava.

– Hermione – Gina começou, doce, sentando ao meu lado – não vou perguntar o que está acontecendo, pois confio em você. Mas eu só quero saber se está bem...

Gina! Como eu a adorava... Sempre firme e enérgica, decidida e independente, dizendo as coisas certas no momento certo. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? 'Sim, Gina, estou ótima. Vivo num chalé maravilhoso com o nosso temível professor de poções. Sim, aquele a quem Fred e Jorge sempre fazem piadinhas a respeito do seu cabelo – a propósito nem tão oleoso. E ah! Claro, esqueci de mencionar... Vou me casar com ele!'. Definitivamente não era assim que eu contaria isso a ela.

– Gina, estou bem. Mesmo... E obrigada por acreditar em mim. É minha amiga e confio muito em você. Mas eu preciso conversar com o Harry e o Rony agora... Preciso enfrentar o seu irmão. – suspirei, me levantando. – Mas como estão as coisas por aqui? – perguntei, desviando o assunto.

– Minha mãe está enlouquecendo... Ela usa o casamento do Gui como forma de distrair a todos, e também como um modo de evitar que conversemos uns com os outros... – ela disse, dando de ombros, e no meu olhar interrogativo ela continuou – Minha mãe sabe que vocês três tramam alguma coisa, e ela acha que dando inúmeras tarefas para o Harry e para o Rony vai conseguir impedi-los de conversar a respeito do plano de Dumbledore. – concluiu, abrindo um sorriso forçado.

– Não tiro a razão dela. Está preocupada... Ela sabe que os planos do diretor tendem a exigir muito da pessoa incumbida. – disse, com certo ressentimento, que não passou despercebido por Gina.

Dumbledore envolveu a todos em situações complexas. E o fato de saber que há muito tempo a morte de Harry era prevista me fez sentir um certo ressentimento do diretor. E para completar, o que ele designou a Snape também não ficava muito longe...

– O que quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Mas por sorte, antes que eu precisasse bolar alguma coisa para responder, alguém bateu na porta.

– Hermione, nós temos que... – era Harry, e sua voz morreu ao ver a Gina.

– Anda, Hermione, ele já está na sala. – interrompeu Rony, um pouco ansioso, não percebendo os olhares entre intensos que pairavam no quarto.

– Ele quem?! – perguntei, curiosa.

– O ministro. – respondeu Harry, sério, voltando o olhar para mim.

– Rufo Scrimgeour? – perguntei, apreensiva. – Porque?

– Eu não sei, mas ele quer conversar com nós três – disse Rony.

Não era prudente que o ministro soubesse que eu estava na Toca. Temi que isso provavelmente chegasse até Voldemort e que Snape tivesse problemas. Mas não tinha como fugir.

Descemos as escadas em silêncio e encontramos o homem magro esperando ao lado do senhor Weasley, que trocava olhares furtivos e preocupados com Molly. Ele disse que queria nos falar em particular e seguimos até a sala de estar.

Ele começou dizendo que queria conversar com cada um de nós em particular, mas Harry foi taxativo quanto a permanecermos juntos e ele cedeu.

– Tudo bem... – murmurou em desagrado - Estou aqui pelo testamento de Alvo Dumbledore.

E então entendemos tudo. A conversa discorreu com algumas indiretas e ironias, e era evidente que o ministro suspeitava que escondíamos algo. Ele também estava decidido a achar que o diretor queria dizer algo com cada um dos pertences que nos foram presenteados, mas a primeira vista todos eles pareciam inofensivos. Até ele mencionar a espada de Godric. Eu e Rony ficamos boquiabertos, mas nossa reação nem chegou perto da atitude de Harry, que no meio da conversa acabou se rendendo a indignação que sentia aos absurdos que o ministério encobria. Scrimgeour ficou nervoso e os ânimos precisaram ser acalmados pelo Sr. e pela Srª Wesleay, que abriram a porta violentamente.

– Ele se foi! – gritou Molly, aliviada, depois de acompanhar o ministro até a porta.

Nos entreolhamos num misto de curiosidade, receio, alarde. Mas logo estávamos sendo puxados para fora do cômodo em direção ao jardim. Todos perguntaram curiosos sobre os objetos e fizeram as mesmas perguntas que eu me fiz internamente. Já estava anoitecendo e eu sequer havia conseguido trocar mais que vinte palavras com Harry e Rony, o que estava começando a me preocupar. Gina estava certa, Molly não deixava que ficássemos menos de um metro próximos, e quando isso acontecia ela corria inventando alguma função para o casamento.

O jantar foi então servido, seguido pelo bolo de Harry e o coro de 'Parabéns para você'. Depois de conversas, risos, doces e brincadeiras, a festa acabou. E antes que eu pudesse enfim procurar por Harry, ele veio ao meu encontro e sussurrou para que eu os encontrasse quando todos já estivessem dormindo.

...

Segui para o sótão fazendo o mínimo de barulho que eu conseguia, e quando cheguei no quarto vi Rony analisando o apagueiro e Harry organizando algumas coisas que ele levaria consigo.

– Muffiato – sussurrei, fazendo Rony me olhar assustado. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o cortei. – Agora me dê o apagueiro.

Analisei-o, ignorando os olhares curiosos que eles me lançavam. Apertando-o, a luz que iluminava o ambiente se apagou e, logo depois, apertando-o novamente, se acendeu.

– Certamente não é só para acender a luz que Dumbledore deu a você. – disse, intrigada. – Tem alguma coisa nesses objetos, mas o diretor certamente sabia que o ministério os confiscaria.

– Então você acha que Dumbledore quer nos dizer alguma coisa com eles? – perguntou Rony, alternando o olhar entre mim e Harry.

– Bem... sim. – respondi, simplesmente. – Mas nada aconteceu quando você pegou o pomo, Harry... eu podia jurar que alguma coisa aconteceria.

– Sim, eu também... Mas talvez ainda possa. – ele disse, girando o pomo entre os dedos. Lancei um olhar interrogativo, e ele simplesmente respondeu: Lembram como eu peguei meu primeiro pomo?

– Harry! – apontou Rony, tentando controlar a ansiedade – É aquele pomo... você... o engoliu! – disse, finalmente.

E então Harry o levou a boca, e uma frase foi se formando: 'Eu abro ao fechar', recitou, e tão logo as palavras desapareceram.

Pronunciamos a mesma frase inúmeras vezes, das mais diferentes formas, e nada de encontrar algum significado. Desistindo, começamos a falar sobre a espada e depois sobre os livros. Rony nos disse que eram contos infantis no mundo bruxo, o que soava ainda mais estranho Dumbledore tê-los dado a mim. Quando não tínhamos mais o que supor, o silêncio se fez presente e eles me olharam receosos. Respirei fundo e comecei a falar.

– Bem, sei que vocês tem muitas perguntas... Mas de início prefiro mostrá-los tudo que podem precisar quando fugirem. – disse, pesarosa.

– Espera... – disse Rony, me olhando de maneira inquisidora – Como assim 'quando fugirem'? Não vai conosco? Harry disse que isso poderia acontecer, mas sinceramente, não acreditei.

– Rony, eu não posso... – comecei, tentando falar mais.

– Não pode? Hermione, não vamos sobreviver sem você!

– Então é sobre isso?! Não vão sobreviver sem mim? – explodi, magoada.

– Não, Hermione! Você sabe que não é sobre isso... – disse Harry, intervindo. E sim, eu sabia que não era o que Rony realmente queria dizer...

– Desculpa... – murmurei, me acalmando.

– Desculpa também – disse Rony, arrependido – Mas é que não saber onde está ou o que está acontecendo é realmente ruim... – declarou.

– Eu sei, Rony... Eu vou contar a vocês. Mas antes preciso alertá-los sobre algumas coisas.

Ambos assentiram e eu continuei. Mostrei a eles tudo o que estava na bolsa: Poções, bebidas, um pouco de comida, a cabana, livros, roupas, enfim, tudo que imaginei ser importante.

– E como não dá pra fazer comida do nada, de acordo com as cinco principais exceções na Lei de Transfiguração de Gamp, vocês vão precisar caçar e colher e... cozinhar. – declarei.

– Enfim, nessa bolsa tem tudo o que podem precisar. E tem mais uma coisa que descobri... – comecei, hesitante – Andei lendo sobre as horcruxes num desses livros de magia negra e...

– Você? Lendo magia negra? – perguntou Rony, zombeteiro.

– Cala a boca, Ronald! – retruquei, rindo – Enfim, e eu descobri algumas coisas sobre como podemos destruí-las. – disse, rapidamente ganhando o olhar apreensivo dos dois.

– E o que descobriu? – perguntou Harry, aflito.

– Descobri que o objeto que pode destruir uma horcrux deve ser tão forte quanto ela mesma, ou seja, o antídoto deve ser raro. Por isso conseguiu destruir o diário de Tom Riddle com a presa do basilisco, Harry.

– Lágrimas de Fênix! – ele Harry.

– Sim! Exatamente... O único antídoto. E esse é o problema... Não dá pra se carregar veneno pra todo lado! É muito perigoso... E há mais uma coisa sobre as horcruxes. Os objetos que guardam parte da alma da pessoa costumam se 'afeiçoar' com aquele que a carrega, por isso tomem cuidado. – disse, franzindo o cenho em preocupação.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós novamente, e eles voltaram o olhar para mim. E eu logo captei o que eles queriam. Não dava para fugir mais.

– Ok, vou chegar ao ponto que desejam. – disse, suspirando. – Mas Rony, você tem que confiar em mim. Promete? – perguntei. Ele assentiu, pesaroso, e eu continuei.

– Bom, Harry já sabe parte dessa história. E por favor, Rony, não pense que é porque não confiei em você, mas porque temi sua reação. – disse, num só fôlego. Eu realmente achei que ele ficaria bravo, mas ele concordou e pediu que eu continuasse.

Contei toda a história, desde o momento em que Snape me surpreendeu na biblioteca de Hogwarts até a nossa convivência na casa. Bem... não toda a história, claro. Não a nossa 'relação' – que pra ser sincera nem eu mesma entendia – mas como era viver com alguém que até então desconfiávamos.

E quando terminei, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Esperava que Rony fosse ficar me interrompendo a todo instante, mas no entanto, ele apenas me olhava estático.

– Rony, você está me assustando. Fala alguma coisa... por favor. – pedi, suplicante.

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido. No instante seguinte ele já estava de pé, batendo a porta atrás de si, e descendo as escadas de modo estrondoso. Fechei os olhos com força... Ótimo.

– Eu... eu vou falar com ele antes que acorde a casa inteira. – disse Harry, calmamente.

– Vou com você.

...


	12. A Toca - Parte II

Ele estava sentado no jardim, olhando para o nada, com seu cabelo ruivo contrastando com a noite. 'Desde quando Rony é tão temperamental?', pensei.

– Rony... – o chamei, e ele não respondeu – por favor, deixe-me explicar.

– Hermione, sempre foi nós três. O Trio de Ouro... e está nos deixando pra ficar com o homem que matou Dumbledore!

– Deixando vocês? Ronald Weasley, eu estou aqui não estou?! – respondi, furiosa. Já tinha me mantido calma por muito tempo. – Não estou deixando ninguém! – gritei. Mas no segundo seguinte me arrependi ao ver a expressão assustada de Harry. Respirando fundo, busquei paciência e continuei. - Quando comecei com essa história não imaginei que o diretor pediria que me casasse com o professor Snape. Só que foi assim que aconteceu, e como todos nós confiamos em Dumbledore resolvi aceitar.

O olhar de Rony era mais calmo, mas ele ainda parecia magoado. Brigar não adiantaria e, sinceramente, era a última coisa que desejava. Eles estavam entre as pessoas em que eu mais confiava no mundo, e tínhamos tantas histórias juntos... Era horrível imaginar que eles poderiam partir estando ressentidos comigo.

– Rony, eu simplesmente odeio a ideia de não ir com vocês... – confessei, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem.

– Então venha... – pediu Rony, se aproximando um pouco sem jeito.

– Rony... não dá. Já entrei nisso... já está feito.

Ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou se rendendo.

– Tem muita coisa que não se encaixa aqui. Você não está nos contando tudo... – ele disse, balançando a cabeça e se virando para sair.

– Ainda não terminamos aqui, Ronald! – disse, batendo o pé como uma criança contrariada.

– E o que mais quer falar, Hermione?! – ele gritou em resposta – Você está do lado daquele idiota agora! E Harry, como você não está bravo com isso?

– Rony, é a Hermione... – ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – Sempre confiamos nela, esqueceu? E isso sempre foi suficiente.

E foi o que bastou para o Rony finalmente relaxar. Pareceu pouco, mas significou muito. Mas antes que eu pudesse agradecê-lo, a voz preocupada da Srª. Weasley surgiu, acompanhada do Srº. Wesleay e de todos os outros. O que eu precisava agora...

– O que estão fazendo aqui fora?! Estavam conversando? Já está tarde e não quero que se cansem para o casamento! – ela disse, firme. Contudo, ao parar o olhar na expressão carrancuda de Rony ela hesitou, receosa. – Estavam brigando? Pelos céus, o que aconteceu agora?

– A culpa é minha, Srª Weasley. – comecei, a encarando. – Preciso contar uma coisa a vocês.

Assustados e curiosos, todos seguiram para dentro da Toca enquanto alternavam olhares questionadores. Foi uma situação terrível... Ter que se explicar para pessoas que são importantes para você tende a dificultar as coisas. Quando se voltaram para mim, sentia a tensão em todas as partes do meu corpo, e imediatamente abaixei meu olhar para as mãos. As observava tão fixamente que é como se eu fosse encontrar a solução para os meus problemas através delas. E então um pigarro do Srº Weasley me lembrou que a realidade estava bem a minha frente, e que todos ali mereciam uma explicação. Ou parte dela. E então comecei.

– Dumbledore me designou duas tarefas. Uma delas diz respeito ao que eu e Rony faremos junto com o Harry, e a outra... bem, a outra diz respeito ao professor Snape. – disse, finalmente.

– Professor Snape? O nosso professor Snape? Narigudo, oleoso? – perguntou Fred.

– Existe outro professor Snape? – respondeu Jorge, cutucando o irmão.

– Deixem ela continuar! – brigou Molly – Continue querida...

E então comecei com o mesmo discurso que havia feito a Rony e as reações foram diversas... Exceto por Gina, que permaneceu calada durante toda a conversa. E depois de muitas exclamações abismadas, perguntas e desconfianças, ela se pronunciou.

– Confio em você, Hermione. E isso basta. Se acha que está fazendo o certo, então o mais certo que temos a fazer é acreditar e aceitar. – e o que eu poderia falar? Agradeci num sorriso sincero e a abracei, entre lágrimas. Minhas, é claro, já que Gina raramente chorava. E era exatamente o seu jeito confiante que fez Harry apaixonar-se.

– Gina está certa, minha querida. Apesar de eu ainda achar perigoso estar tão próximo a ele. – disse Molly, me lançando um olhar maternal.

– De qualquer forma ela não tem escolha agora. Vocês dois tem um pacto. – declarou o Sr.º Weasley, enquanto passava um braço em torno de Molly em consolo.

– Sabem... Não é tão ruim assim. Ele não é tão mau, nem tão arrogante. – falei, não me dando conta das minhas próprias palavras e me arrependendo imediatamente. O que foi isso, Hermione?

A sala ficou em silêncio por longos minutos, ninguém sabendo ao certo o que dizer. Contudo, não havia sido tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Sabia que seria um choque, mas não imaginava que eles aceitariam tão rapidamente. Só que nem toda a Ordem estava presente, e eram justamente estes que me preocupavam.

– Não sei se os outros aceitarão tão facilmente. – murmurei, cansada. – Lupim, Olho-tonto, Hagrid... continuei, levantando a cabeça. E então percebi que todos ficaram um pouco alterados, inquietos – O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa...

– Não, querida. – interveio Molly – É que... – suspirou – Moody foi morto.

Fiquei estática. Queria saber como, o porquê, quando. Mas estava tão cansada e tão triste que simplesmente não tive forças.

– E quanto aos outros, não se preocupe agora. Pensaremos em um jeito de contar a eles. – disse Gui, com Fleur ao lado.

– Agora todos pra cama! Andem, andem! – gritou Molly, movimentando a todos. – E Hermione, querida, não se preocupe. – sussurrou, sorrindo de maneira reconfortante.

Depois que todos já haviam seguido para as suas camas, finalmente respirei aliviada. E então percebi que Gina ainda estava ali, e me olhava intrigada.

– Por onde vai começar, Gina? – perguntei, temendo o que ela falaria. No entanto, ela apenas sorriu e me puxou até o quarto.

– Que história maluca é essa, Hermione? – perguntou, perplexa.

– Gina, por favor... – pedi, exausta.

– Nem pense nisso! Você vai me dizer os detalhes que não contou para todos, Hermione Granger! – exigiu, determinada.

– Detalhes? Não tem detalhes, Gina. Só o básico... – menti, seguindo para o quarto.

– Então está me dizendo que está em um chalé há um mês com o professor Snape, olhando para a cara dele todos os dias, trabalhando com ele, conversando com ele e nada aconteceu? É isso? – tagarelou ela, enquanto me seguia.

– Gina, acho que está esquecendo de quem estamos falando... É sobre o Snape! Ele não conversa! Então, sim, é isso que estou dizendo... não há nada pra contar. E agora, se me dá licença, preciso dormir!

– Não! Por favor, Hermione, eu mereço pelo menos isso... – ela disse, juntando as mãos. Eu sabia que ela iria até o fim, e que não me deixaria em paz até arrancar alguma coisa realmente relevante.

– O que você quer saber exatamente? – perguntei, depois de um longo suspiro, no que ela reagiu extremamente animada.

– Bom, você o defendeu! – começou, sentando na cama enquanto eu fechava a porta do quarto. – E na frente de todo mundo! O que ele fez pra começar a gostar dele? – ela perguntou, de forma natural, como se me perguntasse 'O que faz para deixar seu cabelo assim?'.

– Gostar dele?! Gina... Eu NÃO gosto dele, só estou dizendo que ele não é tão ruim quanto parece... Só isso. – respondi, tentando me convencer das minhas próprias palavras.

– E o que mais? – ela instigou, empolgada.

– Bom, ele me salvou. – falei, dando de ombros, tentando parecer casual.

– SALVOU? Como assim?!

– Bem... não foi nada demais. É que nós brigamos e eu agi de maneira estúpida... Me perdi na floresta e ele me resgatou. Só isso. – e ficou comigo durante a noite, e me acalmou durante um pesadelo, e me fez tomar poções..., pensei.

– Só isso? – repetiu ela, levantando uma das sobrancelhas – Você não acha que já é demais? Você mesma disse... é o professor Snape. – provocou.

– Eu disse, ele não é tão ruim assim... – respondi, ignorando sua provocação.

– E como vai ser? Digo, vocês vão se casar, certo? Não há nenhuma chance de... Ah, você sabe... De serem um casal de verdade?

– Gina! O que você está falando? Está louca? Claro que não! Jamais me casaria com alguém como ele por livre e espontânea vontade, como diriam os trouxas... Arrogante, rancoroso, grosseiro... E esses são os melhores adjetivos que consegui selecionar. – disse, implorando mentalmente que Gina acabasse com o assunto.

– Pensa, Hermione... Vocês dois são muito inteligentes, metódicos, invasivos, adoram poções, amam ler... Você não o teme e parece enfrentá-lo muito bem... O professor Snape cometeu sua quota de erros, mas você foi capaz de passar por cima disso para morar com ele...

– Morar com ele, Gina, é diferente de ter... de ter algo com ele! Ele já foi um comensal, humilhou a mim e ao Harry todos esses anos e... ele deve ser uns vinte anos mais velho que eu!

– Se Dumbledore deu uma segunda chance a ele, não tem motivos para você não dar. E quanto a humilhar, bem, é o jeito dele... e o Harry não gosta de Snape desde o primeiro olhar! Eles se odiaram de cara! A culpa não é só do professor... E quanto a idade, é o menor dos problemas, já que a sua idade mental está beirando os cinquenta! – brincou ela.

– Você é louca, Gina! Nunca ouvi tanta bobagem em tão pouco tempo... Nem mesmo do Rony. – disse, sorrindo. – Mas agora me diz... e aquela troca de olhares com o Harry mais cedo?

– Nós nos beijamos... – respondeu, dando e ombros e levantando da cama.

– O QUE? Vocês voltaram?!

– Não... Ele ainda continua com a mesma ideia idiota de me proteger... – suspirou, com a voz fraca.

– Gina...

– Está tudo bem, eu entendo... Mas não vou desistir dele... Vou esperar o tempo que for preciso. – concluiu, decidida – Mas não fuja do assunto... O foco de hoje é você! – 'Céus, ela não cansa!', pensei.

– Gina, vamos dormir, ok? Já passa das três horas da manhã... Estou exausta. Por favor... – implorei.

– Ok... Mas amanhã conversamos mais! – respondeu, bufando. – Boa noite, Hermione.

– Boa noite, Gina... Nox.

Repassei os acontecimentos do dia mentalmente, e sorri diante os resultados. Eu realmente amava a todas aquelas pessoas, e se alguma coisa acontecesse a qualquer um deles uma parte de mim morreria. E foi aí que pensei nele. Era estranho, mas de certa forma já estava me acostumando a morar naquele chalé. Por mais que Snape ainda me intimidasse, parecia tão certo... E então comecei a pensar em todas as coisas que a Gina tinha falado com tanta naturalidade e que eu evitava pensar. Não queria admitir que... eu gostava dele. Não da maneira como Gina estava insinuando, claro, mas eu gostava de saber que ele estava bem. 'Droga. Isso não pode significar boa coisa.', pensei.

– E ele é bem bonito. – declarou uma vozinha vinda no nada.

– Droga, Gina! Não estava dormindo? Você me assustou...

– Desculpa... – respondeu, rindo.

– E quem é bem bonito? – perguntei, impaciente.

– A pessoa que estava pensando, provavelmente. O professor Snape.

– Gina... – pedi, já estressada.

– Ok, ok! Boa noite...

* * *

_Snape_

Tentava me concentrar nas poções, mas uma sensação incômoda de que eu estava esquecendo alguma coisa me inquietava. Deixei a sala e vaguei pela casa, pensando no que não estava em ordem ali. Ignorei a porta do quarto dela e desci as escadas, rumo a poltrona. E na mesa de centro, dois copos de whisky brigavam com a decoração. 'Granger...', pensei. A menina havia mudado toda a minha vida de maneira drástica. Desde que o pacto foi feito, comecei a me sentir responsável por ela... como uma obrigação. Mas depois do incidente na floresta, vê-la machucada me fez perceber que talvez não fosse só um pacto que nos ligava. 'Estou bêbado de novo', bufei, culpando a bebida pelos meus pensamentos estranhos.

Era madrugada e eu estava pensando nela. 'Idiota', me repreendi mentalmente, 'Ela nem deve ter lembrado da sua existência durante todo o dia, Severo'. E os meus pensamentos insistiam em me trair. Quanto menos tentava pensar na Granger, mais era surpreendido pela forma como ela, de repente, estava em tudo.


	13. O Casamento

Hermione não conseguiu dormir durante o restante da noite, e quando finalmente estava sendo vencida pelo cansaço os primeiros raios de sol chegavam à janela. Exausta, ela levantou sonolenta e cutucou Gina, que dormia profundamente.

– Gina! – sussurrou.

– Huum... – resmungou, virando de costas.

– Gina, acorda! – chamei, sacudindo-a.

– Hermione, ainda é muito cedo... – retrucou, mal-humorada.

– Estou indo embora... - disse, pesarosa.

– O que? Porque?! – perguntou, se levantando enquanto esfregava os olhos.

– Foi o combinado. Não posso ficar para o casamento... – respondi, dando de ombros.

– Mas Hermione! Não sabemos quando poderemos te ver novamente...

– Eu sei, Gina. Mas é arriscado... Estou como prisioneira dele para todos os efeitos, lembra? E prisioneiras não saem para passear.

– Você vai se despedir deles? – perguntou, com o olhar triste mas compreensivo. E Hermione limitou-se a apenas um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

– Boa sorte... – disse a ruiva, enquanto abraçava a amiga. - E pensa em tudo que lhe falei...

– Gina... – Hermione a repreendeu.

– Não fala nada agora, Hermione. Só pensa...

– Você é impossível, sabia? E por favor, toma cuidado. Não sabemos ainda como serão as coisas em Hogwarts.

– Eu sei... Fica tranquila, vou me cuidar.

– Vou sentir saudades... – disse Hermione, abraçando Gina novamente.

– Eu também... – respondeu a ruiva, com a voz um pouco embargada – E pode deixar que cuidarei do Bichento pra você! – completou, recuperando a voz.

– Obrigada... – Hermione, no entanto, não escondia as lágrimas. – Vamos nos ver em breve. – completou, parando na soleira da porta.

– E Hermione! – gritou Gina, sorrindo maliciosamente – Manda um abraço para o professor... – e quando Hermione ameaçou lançar uma azaração, Gina fugiu para dentro do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si enquanto gargalhava.

* * *

A cena era no mínimo divertida. Rony dormia esparramado pelo colchão, com os fios ruivos embaraçados e a boca aberta. Já Harry dormia com a expressão tensa, e algumas gotas de suor salpicavam sua testa. 'Provavelmente teve pesadelos durante a noite', pensou Hermione.

– Tinttilando! – azarou a bruxa, não contendo o riso.

Em poucos segundos Harry e Rony se contorciam em cócegas, gargalhando incontrolavelmente.

– Her...her...hermi... – tentavam falar, em meios aos risos – Para! Por... por... favor!

– Finito! – contra azarou a jovem, rindo.

– Droga, Hermione! O que foi isso? – bradou o ruivo, mal-humorado, enquanto Harry ria sonoramente.

– Só queria acordá-los de um jeito diferente... – respondeu, inocente – E também me despedir.

– Despedir?! – perguntaram em uníssono.

– Não posso ficar para o casamento... E antes que me interrompa, Rony, vocês sabem muito bem o motivo.

– Ninguém aqui vai dar um de espião para você-sabe-quem, Hermione! – disse Rony, tentando convencê-la. Mas antes que Hermione pudesse argumentar, Harry interveio.

– Hermione, nós sabemos que tem que ir embora. Mas por favor, fique mais um pouco. – pediu o menino-que-sobreviveu – Não sabemos quando iremos nos ver novamente, e nem o que vai acontecer... Então, por favor, fique mais um pouco. – implorou, de maneira atípica, o que foi suficiente para Hermione desejar correr o risco. E abrindo um sorriso característico, ela que só precisava de mais um bom motivo concordou.

– Mas eu nem mesmo tenho um vestido!

– Fleur tem o suficiente para vestir todo o mundo bruxo – disse Rony – É só fazer alguns ajustes. – completou, ganhando um olhar fuzilante de Hermione e um cutucão de Harry.

– Ai! O que foi que eu disse? – perguntou, enquanto massageava o braço.

– Não precisa de ajuste nenhum, Ronald. Ela pode ser parte veela mas meu corpo não é muito diferente do dela. – respondeu, com o olhar queimando.

– Nossa, desculpa! Seu humor está parecendo com o do Snape... – disse, torcendo o nariz.

Por um momento tanto Harry quanto Rony pensaram que Hermione lançaria outra azaração, contudo, ela apenas riu. Na verdade, gargalhou.

– Desculpem... É que talvez você tenha razão, Rony. Acho que mau-humor é contagioso, e o Snape tem de sobra!

– Mas você disse ontem que não era tão ruim assim... – instigou o ruivo.

– Sim, não tanto quanto eu imaginei. – respondeu, pensando que na verdade não estava sendo ruim. - Mas vamos deixar esse assunto de lado e descer... Ainda preciso encontrar uma roupa pra mim!

...

O pomar estava muito bonito, com uma longa marquise que se estendia por todo o local, abrigando mesas e cadeiras douradas. Mas nenhuma decoração fazia A Toca perder seu requinte característico, que se impunha apesar de todos os enfeites. E dentro do quarto, uma noiva ansiosa e mulheres empolgadas soltavam gritinhos de excitação.

– Fleur! Você está... linda! – disse Molly, sincera. Apesar de a loira ser um tanto irritante, todos reconheciam seu amor por Gui e estavam aprendendo a lidar com o gênio forte da moça. E Molly não poderia desejar que seu filho tivesse um destino mais feliz que casar-se com alguém que o amasse verdadeiramente.

– Obrigada, Molly... – respondeu com o sotaque francês carregado enquanto a abraçava, selando um acordo de paz. Até que uma Hermione insatisfeita irrompeu à porta.

– Não sei, tem alguma coisa errada com esse vestido... – ela disse, olhando para o próprio corpo enquanto apontava as mãos para o tecido. E todo o murmurinho das mulheres presentes cessou. Ela estava linda. Os cachos pediam pelas costas, castanhos e brilhantes, enquanto uma maquiagem leve marcava quase imperceptivelmente o rosto, dando mais vida aos lábios. O vestido era um lilás esvoaçante, que mostrava toda a beleza que Hermione insistia em esconder por trás dos velhos jeans e das blusas de frio.

– Hermione... Está incrível! – exclamou Gina, que também não ficava atrás. O cabelo, que parecia ainda mais vermelho, contrastava com a pele clara. O vestido, apesar de simples, não ocultava nem um pouco sua beleza natural.

– Só espero que não mais que a noiva! – brincou Fleur – E o vestido é assim mesmo, está perfeito.

– Você deveria se arrumar mais vezes, querida. Está realmente linda... Todas estão! – disse Molly, chorosa.

E assim, empolgadas, as mulheres ajudaram Fleur a se arrumar – embora não precisasse de muito – e a conduziram para onde aconteceria a cerimônia.

Tudo parecia correr muito bem... Os convidados se acomodaram perfeitamente e deliciavam-se com as bebidas servidas. Por um momento, todos tentaram esquecer o que acontecia além das proteções d'Toca e buscaram se divertir.

A cerimônia aconteceu de maneira emocionante, e tanto Fleur quanto Gui irradiavam felicidade. Depois que o casal sumiu na multidão que os parabenizava, Hermione e Rony foram para a pista e dançaram juntos, enquanto Luna rodopiava sozinha e 'Harry', disfarçado, – por precaução havia tomado a poção Polissuco – conversava com Victor Krum.

Algum tempo depois, uma Hermione feliz e cansada aproximou-se de um Harry atônito.

– Harry, está tudo bem? – perguntou ela, franzindo a testa. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, uma luz prateada parou no meio da pista de dança, dando vida à voz de Kingsley.

– O Ministro caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão chegando.

Hermione

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Olhei para Harry desesperada e logo depois voltei meu olhar para pista, a procura de Rony.

– Rony, onde está você?! – gritava, com a voz vacilando.

Poucos segundos depois vários comensais invadiram A Toca, e a angustia se tornou geral. A proteção havia caído. E foi então que percebi que era o momento de me separar de Harry e Rony. Tão rápido quanto encontrei Ron, entreguei a bolsa reduzida para Harry e os instruí a aparatar, fazendo com que um segurasse o braço do outro. Por um nano segundo cogitei ir com eles, já que era muito, muito difícil deixá-los... Então eles me lançaram um olhar compreensivo enquanto os meus só mostravam lágrimas, e antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, ou mesmo de agarrá-los para aparatar também, eles partiram.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada olhando para onde eles estavam, só sei que não tinha a mínima vontade de sair do lugar. Ouvia as pessoas gritando e os feitiços passando por cima da minha cabeça, mas eu só conseguia pensar se tinha feito a coisa certa. Tudo que parecia ter acontecido tão rápido há poucos segundos ficou lento, e a varinha em minha mão se tornou inútil, já que eu não tinha a mínima pretensão de me mover. E antes que pudesse me dar conta, a sensação característica de aparatar me surpreendeu, e quando eu pude enxergar novamente já estava no chalé, nos braços de Severo Snape.

...


	14. Para o inferno, formalidades!

_Hermione_

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei, confusa, enquanto me esquivava bruscamente dos seus braços.

– No que estava pensando, Granger? – sua voz era baixa, mas claramente furiosa.

– Eu sei que não deveria ter ficado para o casamento... – comecei, temendo a reação dele – mas eu não podia deixá-los, eu... eu... – gaguejei, enquanto ele se aproximava.

– Você estava parada no meio daquela pista olhando para o nada, Hermione! – 'Desde quando me tornei Hermione para ele?', pensei, atônita. – Você poderia ter morrido! No que estava pensando, menina? – continuou, enquanto me sacudia pelos ombros.

Imaginei que ele estivesse furioso por eu ter o desobedecido, no entanto Snape estava bravo por eu não ter reagido. Ele definitivamente precisa de um manual.

– Eu não estou entendendo, senhor...

– Isto aqui, Granger – disse, ainda mais estressado, enquanto apontava para a minha varinha – é a forma que tem de se proteger. Diga-me, já esqueceu como utilizá-la? Um dia com os dois idiotas e eles já deixaram seu cérebro danificado? – ele disse, ácido.

– Não diga o que você não sabe, Severo! – era eu quem estava furiosa, a ponto de não me importar com formalidades.

– Você deveria me agradecer por ter lhe tirado de lá. Se dependesse da sua agilidade já estaria morta ou sendo levada pelos outros comensais!

– E você estaria aliviado, não é? – perguntei, cruel, tremendo de raiva. Esperava uma resposta igualmente rude, no entanto ele hesitou, com os olhos negros intensos mantendo o contato. E aproximando-se ainda mais, disse com a voz carregada:

– Não diga o que não sabe, Granger. – e sem olhar para trás ele me deixou com aquelas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

* * *

_Snape_

– Porque mesmo pensei que ela me obedeceria? - perguntei, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

O combinado era que na manhã do dia primeiro de agosto ela voltaria. Já se passava do meio-dia e nada da Granger voltar. 'Menina teimosa', disse, caminhando até a poltrona onde um copo de conhaque me esperava. Dez minutos se passaram e eu já estava de pé outra vez, e quando me dei conta estava andando em círculos.

– Essa garotinha petulante ainda vai colocar tudo a perder. Onde Alvo estava com a cabeça quando a colocou no meio disso? Como se ela já não fosse visada o suficiente: nascida trouxa, amiga do Potter, muito inteligente... – e foi enumerando os incontáveis motivos pelos quais ela corria riscos que me vi aparatando diretamente para A Toca. Sim, foi loucura, mas queria estar próximo se alguma coisa acontecesse.

Depois da tentativa falha do Lorde das Trevas de matar Harry Potter enquanto ele estava sendo escoltado por alguns aurores o havia deixado ainda mais nervoso. E como o Ministério estava cada vez mais infiltrado pelos comensais, poderia cair a qualquer momento. Apesar da confiança do Lorde em mim, ele não revelava todos os seus planos, e pelo que eu poderia supor um casamento seria uma ótima chance de invadir A Toca. 'E ela está lá! Me fazendo esperá-la como um idiota', resmunguei, nervoso. Contudo, o que me deixava mais nervoso não era o fato de estar esperando por ela, mas que algo pudesse lhe acontecer.

...

Eu estava furioso! Ela estava parada no meio daquela pista idiota, com pessoas correndo e gritando e aparatando, sem se mover! Olhando para o nada! Ela parecia não se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, só olhava para o vazio. Correndo o risco de ser visto, não pensei duas vezes e encarei a multidão até chegar nela com a ajuda de um feitiço. Sem avisá-la, a segurei pelos ombros e desaparatamos.

Já no chalé, Granger estava nos meus braços, ainda sem se dar conta do que tinha acontecido. E quando entendeu que já estava longe d'Toca e, pior, que se agarrava na minha capa, afastou-se imediatamente.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou, claramente confusa, enquanto se esquivava.

– No que estava pensando, Granger? – perguntei, tentando controlar a fúria que eu sentia.

– Eu sei que não deveria ter ficado para o casamento... – começou, pesarosa – mas eu não podia deixá-los, eu... eu... – Não era por isso que eu estava furioso.

– Você estava parada no meio daquela pista olhando para o nada, Hermione! – 'Desde quando eu a trato informalmente mesmo? Pro inferno a formalidade! – Você poderia ter morrido! No que estava pensando, menina? – sem pensar já estava sacudindo-a pelos ombros. "E também se puder não me tocar mais, eu agradeceria. Todas as vezes que se aproxima acaba me machucando de alguma forma.", eram essas as palavras que me lembraram de soltá-la imediatamente, temendo tê-la machucado.

– Eu não estou entendendo, senhor...

– Isto aqui, Granger, é a forma que tem de se proteger. – falei, enquanto apontava para a sua varinha – Diga-me, já esqueceu como utilizá-la? Um dia com os dois idiotas e eles já deixaram seu cérebro danificado? – disse, me arrependendo no instante em que os olhos dela faiscaram.

– Não diga o que você não sabe, Severo! – ela estava realmente furiosa... E eu mais, pelo modo como me enfrentava sem medo, sem reservas.

– Você deveria me agradecer por ter lhe tirado de lá. Se dependesse da sua agilidade já estaria morta ou sendo levada pelos outros comensais!

– E você estaria aliviado, não é? – e pronto, foi o suficiente para eu não saber o que dizer. Eu era realmente um monstro para ela.

– Não diga o que não sabe, Granger.

– Talvez eu tenha exagerado. Tudo bem, eu exagerei. No que estava pensando quando falei com ele daquele forma? Como se ele não se importasse com a morte de outra pessoa... – falava incansavelmente para si mesma uma Hermione atordoada. – Ótimo! Agora vou ter que pedir desculpas a ele!

Ela deu inúmeras voltas do lado de fora da chalé, com o vestido esvoaçando de um lado para o outro e os sapatos de salto nas mãos. E Severo Snape apenas a observava pela janela, divertindo-se. Ele quase podia escutar os pensamentos da menina, que brigavam dentro dela, deixando-a confusa. "Se eu a conheço bem", pensou, "ela deve estar arrependida do que me disse... E não dou dois minutos até que o sentimentalismo grifinório vença o orgulho e a faça vir me pedir desculpas", completou, deixando um sorriso malicioso escapar dos lábios.

Em menos tempo que isso e Hermione fez exatamente o previsto por ele. Subiu cautelosamente as escadas que davam para a fachada do chalé, pensando no que e como falar. Respirando fundo, recuperou a coragem e entrou.

Snape estava sentado em sua poltrona e bebia o seu whisky quando Hermione parou próxima a porta. Ele olhava para a lareira enquanto esperava que ela falasse alguma coisa. No entanto, para a surpresa dele, ela passou pela sala diretamente para a cozinha, e no minuto seguinte estava de volta com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em uma mão e um copo em outro. Sem a menor cerimônia, a bruxa sentou no tapete e encheu o copo. Severo apenas a olhou intrigado, e foi quando ela levou o copo a boca e deu um longo gole que ele se pronunciou:

– Granger, o que está fazendo? – perguntou, com o seu melhor olhar de indiferença.

– Bebendo! – ela respondeu impaciente, como se dissesse 'Não está vendo?!'.

– Sim, estou vendo. Mas eu não me lembro de ter te convidado para se juntar a mim.

– Claro que não, senhor, e suspeito que nunca fará algo parecido. – e deu outro longo gole. – Enfim, me desculpe pelo que eu disse mais cedo. Não quis soar tão fria.

– Granger, não precisa ficar bêbada pra dizer que sente muito.

– Não estou bêbada, e eu não estou bebendo por isso. – e com um último gole eliminou todo líquido do copo.

– Não acha melhor ir com calma? Não estou nem um pouco interessado em te carregar escada acima... – ele disse, de mau-humor.

– Eu sei o que estou fazendo, professor. – respondeu, irritada por estar sendo controlada.

– Tudo bem, mas se quer beber é melhor comer alguma coisa antes. Se não fosse a sua brilhante luta em defesa dos elfos domésticos certamente haveria um aqui para preparar uma comida decente, ao invés das porcarias que vem comendo nas últimas semanas.

– Não pretende trazer nenhum, pretende?

– Para você libertá-lo antes mesmo dele terminar o jantar? Não, Granger, estou tentando não me irritar com você mais do que o normal. – disparou, voltando o olhar para a lareira.

– Que honra, professor! – ela respondeu, irônica, rindo um pouco mais que o necessário.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – continuou, deixando o copo vazio de lado.

– Não.

– Mesmo assim vou perguntar. Eu quero aprender oclumência. O senhor poderia me ensinar? E antes que diga outro 'não', quero expor meus argumentos. – disse a jovem, tentando pousar de sabe-tudo e falhando miseravelmente ao tropeçar as palavras.

– Argumentos? – zombou ele, divertido. Não era todo dia que se via a comportada Hermione Granger alterada, mesmo que minimamente.

– Sim... – ela o ignorou, continuando - Suponhamos que você-sabe-quem queira me ver em algum momento... Tenho que aprender a controlar meus pensamentos e a filtrar o que ele pode ou não ver. – concluiu, satisfeita.

Snape ponderou ao respondê-la, pois sabia que ela estava certa. 'Menina irritante', pensou. E de fato ele já havia pensado na possibilidade de ensiná-la antes, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não deixaria que Voldemort se aproximasse tanto da garota, a ponto dela ter que aprender como controlar os pensamentos. Mas se tratava do Lorde das Trevas, e não era prudente arriscar.

– Granger, pare de me olhar assim! – disse, estressado.

– Assim como, senhor? – perguntou inocente.

– Assim! – gesticulou com as mãos, apontando para o rosto dela – Com esse olhar de quem está pedindo algo extremamente valioso. – completou, bufando, e voltando o olhar para a lareira.

– Mas eu estou... – disse, dando de ombros – Bem, de certa forma. – completou, corando.

– Não vou negar que seria importante que aprendesse...

– Então vai me ensinar?! – perguntou empolgada, deixando um sorriso há muito contido se abrir. E Snape, que insistia em fixar o olhar no crepitar da lareira, o desviou para a garota, preparado para zombar da sua excitação. Mas foi desarmado pelo sorriso estonteante que ela abriu. E o melhor: o sorriso era, de certa forma, para ele.

– Tudo bem, Granger. – concordou, depois um pigarro. – Mas antes de ficar animada, saiba que eu vou exigir muito. A arte da oclumência não é fácil de ser desenvolvida... – falava Snape, arrancando olhares atentos da jovem grifinória – O Potter não obteve sucesso no seu aprendizado. Espero que seja diferente, Granger. Não vou ficar desperdiçando meu tempo mais do que o necessário com a senhorita. Fui claro?

– Perfeitamente, senhor. – disse Hermione, concordando com a cabeça enquanto se levantava. E talvez tenha sido o dia cansativo e dramático, ou o fato de ela não ter comido praticamente o dia todo, ou talvez o álcool que ela não estava acostumada, mas ao levantar milhares de pontos coloridos dançaram a sua frente, fazendo-a vacilar e perder o equilíbrio. Em questão de segundos Snape se levantou e a segurou firme pela cintura.


	15. Momentos

_Snape_

–Então vai me ensinar? – ela me perguntou, com aquela voz que ansiava por conhecimento. De certo modo, não era tão irritante assim. Era fascinante que alguém tão jovem dispusesse tanta sede por aprender. Mas é claro que eu não poderia demonstrar esse fascínio, e então assumi minha carranca para olhá-la e soltar algum comentário irônico. E foi aí que me dei conta de que Hermione Granger era uma mulher – não uma menina – bonita. Ela me lançava o melhor dos sorrisos. Acho que nunca alguém havia sorrido para mim com tanta vontade... E ali estava ela, disposta a conviver da melhor maneira possível com a pessoa mais detestável de Hogwarts. Tão inteligente, tão jovem, tão bela... E percebendo que havia pensado demais, disfarcei com um pigarro e lancei um frio 'Tudo bem, Granger', seguido por várias advertências e, claro, um comentário ferino sobre o Potter.

– Perfeitamente, senhor. – ela respondeu, tentando esconder a empolgação enquanto se levantava. 'Rápido demais', pensei, e no instante seguinte ela já estava nos meus braços.

Novamente os olhos castanhos com pontos esverdeados chamaram minha atenção. 'Até nisso ela é diferente', pensei. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir o cheiro dela. O rosto era ainda mais belo, e a pele clara contrastava com as bochechas rosadas. No momento em que a segurei suas mãos involuntariamente se agarraram a mim, e poder senti-la tão perto foi... delicioso. Algo que eu nunca havia vivido. Não da maneira como ela fez: confiante, confiando em mim. Tê-la tão próximo me fez sentir vivo, como se finalmente houvesse um sentido afinal. Ao mesmo tempo que um calor emanou por todo o meu corpo, um sentimento de conforto também se apoderou de mim. E eu não queria que acabasse.

– Desculpe, senhor... eu... eu... – ela gaguejou, ainda nos meus braços. Minha mente me forçava a dizer algo grosseiro que a afastasse, mas simplesmente não saía. E como ela também não se afastava, ficamos nesse impasse pelo que pareceu uma eternidade...

Pode ter sido a bebida, ou a tão falada 'coragem grifinória', mas vendo que eu não tinha nenhuma reação ela tomou uma atitude, passeando os dedos através da capa até alcançar a minha nuca. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas acho que me permiti fechar os olhos com o toque, com o carinho. Os dedos delicados fizeram o caminho de volta, passando pelo meu pescoço e subindo até meu rosto. Eu tinha que afastá-la, eu precisava... E enquanto tentava obrigar minha mente a obedecer, uma das mãos dela descansou na têmpora, acariciando levemente, deixando a outra roçar pelos lábios. Mas quando eu abri os olhos, Hermione pareceu acordar de um transe, e pedindo desculpas seguiu para o quarto rapidamente.

Se não fosse o cheiro dela que ainda pairava no ar, eu poderia facilmente pensar que havia sido um sonho. 'Merlin, o que foi isso?'.

* * *

_Hermione_

– O que eu fiz?! Merlin, o que eu fiz?! Merlin! Merlin! Por Deus... O que foi isso, Hermione? O quanto eu bebi? Eu... eu... toquei o rosto de Severo Snape! Pior: os lábios dele! – eu falava sem parar, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto – Gina! A culpa é sua por ter colocado coisas na minha cabeça... Como vou olhá-lo agora? Céus...

Ninguém, professor e – muito menos – aluno, havia recebido um olhar ou palavra carinhosa dele. Ninguém havia tido coragem – ou vontade – de se aproximar tanto dele. No entanto, eu e a minha mente conturbada me levaram a um ato impensado, mas extremamente... feliz. Sim, feliz. Enquanto ele recebia meu carinho, senti meu coração se aquecer de uma maneira que eu pensava ser só metafórica, uma forma de as histórias românticas ganharem seus leitores. Mas não. É exatamente assim que acontece: você se rende vendo o outro se render, fica feliz quando vê que o seu carinho surte efeito e, principalmente, percebe que está em casa, que tudo está certo da maneira como está, e que o mundo poderia acabar naquele instante e tudo ficaria bem. Clichê? Talvez. Mas não menos verdadeiro.

Depois do susto inicial, que me renderam incontáveis horas de conversas comigo mesma e xingos mentais à Gina, comecei a repassar detalhe por detalhe da minha loucura. De alguma maneira o cheiro dele havia impregnado na minha roupa: ervas e álcool, era o cheiro de Severo Snape.

Perdendo a batalha para o cansaço, adormeci com o vestido de Fleur ainda no corpo e uma pergunta: o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Caminhava a ermo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, que jaziam frios e vazios. Procurava alguma coisa, e quanto mais o tempo passava a angústia de não encontrar aumentava. 'Mas eu nem ao menos sei o que procuro!', murmurei. E então me dei conta que o vazio de escola era o meu, pois o que eu queria não estava ali. Até que uma voz calma e rouca ecoou de algum lugar, instigando-me a encontrá-la. Era Dumbledore.

– Senhor? O que o senhor faz aqui? – perguntei, num misto de curiosidade e hesitação. Ele, no entanto, não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e desviou o olhar para os jardins da escola, incitando-me a acompanhá-lo. Debaixo da árvore, sobre a grama, havia um menino sentado. 'Snape!', gritei em alívio, mas a minha voz não saiu. A pele pálida contrastava com os cabelos longos e negros, que pendiam displicentemente pela face, nublando o olhar. Suas feições eram firmes, embora o olhar sustentasse certa insegurança para aqueles que sabiam observar. 'Snape!', gritei novamente, sem sucesso. Olhei suplicante para o diretor, que mantinha os olhos impassíveis através do jardim.

– Professor... – chamei – Professor Dumbledore! – gritei fazendo-o me olhar – O que está acontecendo?

– Minha cara, o sonho é seu. – respondeu com os olhos brilhando, divertido, e antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo ele continuou – Um bom rapaz... – completou calmo, apontando para Snape. – Não acha?

– Sim, senhor. Acho. – respondi, me perdendo ao olhar para ele.

E então, o menino que lia calmamente debaixo da árvore cresceu, e imagens aleatórias passaram por mim: ele se arrependendo das escolhas erradas, ele se tornando um espião para a Ordem, ele se arriscando, ele sofrendo, ele ferido...

– Diretor! Faça parar! – gritava desesperada – Ele não pode continuar passando por isso! – chorava, enquanto minha voz ia se tornando distante e a imagem de Dumbledore ia se apagando, até sumir de vez.

Acordei suando, com um aperto no coração. Ignorando qualquer senso lógico, levantei da cama abruptamente e corri para procurá-lo. Ele não estava. Todos os pensamentos ruins passaram pela minha cabeça, fazendo meu peito se apertar ainda mais. Angustiada, andava de um lado para o outro da sala imaginando onde ele poderia estar e implorando mentalmente que estivesse tudo bem.

* * *

_Snape_

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de assimilar o que tinha acabado de acontecer, fui chamado pelo Lorde das Trevas. E a minha reação foi atípica: temi imaginando o motivo pelo qual a Marca Negra ardia. Em todos os anos como comensal e espião, nunca temi que algo pudesse me acontecer. Sempre atendi ao seus chamados como se fossem o último, e sinceramente não me fazia a menor diferença. No entanto, pela primeira vez, eu me importava. Importava sair ao encontro dele, e importava deixá-la.

Temi que o Lorde tivesse descoberto que Hermione não estava sendo tratada como prisioneira e temi que ele tivesse descoberto sobre o disfarce, pois em ambas as situações eu perderia o poder de protegê-la. Imaginar que Hermione pudesse ficar desprotegida foi o suficiente para eu admitir de vez o quão importante ela era para mim. Expulsando-a dos meus pensamentos e me concentrando na oclumência, aparatei. E pela primeira vez eu desejava voltar.

...

Estressantes e imprevisíveis eram os encontros com o Lorde das Trevas. Meu humor conseguia ficar pior do que o convencional, e somente a bebida era capaz de nublar meus pensamentos do horror que um dia eu escolhi abraçar como causa. Idiota. E foi em busca da fórmula mágica que me deparei com uma cena que não somente nublou meus pensamentos negativos, mas os apagou por completo. Hermione, ainda com o vestido do casamento, dormia inocente na sala, na minha poltrona. Os cabelos cacheados caíam bagunçados pelo braço do assento, enquanto os pés descalços pendiam na outra extremidade. Parecia desconfortável, mas seu sono representava pureza e leveza, duas coisas que eu definitivamente não possuía.

Uma luta interna então se apoderou de mim: a que dizia para ignorar a jovem na sala e a que implorava para que eu me aproximasse. Como meus esforços para afastá-la eram inúteis, aproximei-me a passos largos e decididos da menina que em um mês havia tomado conta de todos os meus pensamentos.

– O que eu faço, Granger? Você não deveria fazer parte dos meus pensamentos desse jeito... – sussurrei, observando-a dormir, contendo a vontade de pegá-la no colo e acomodá-la mais confortavelmente na cama.

O que ela significava para mim estava ficando claro, embora eu não quisesse admitir. Não me pareceu certo gostar de alguém que estava tão distante em termos de virtudes e qualidades. Nossas diferenças ultrapassavam o limite do aceitável, incluindo o fato, claro, de pensar que ela nunca corresponderia meus sentimentos. 'Sentimentos', pensei. Algo que há muito havia desistido de ter por alguém além de Lílian. 'E agora essa menina aparece e me deixa assim, cheio de incertezas'.

Levantei e a cobri logo em seguida, evitando deixar meu olhar pousar nela novamente, e me virei para sair. Até que uma voz suave, mas firme, me faz congelar.

– O que foi isso?

Ainda de costas, murmurei algo grosseiro e continuei meu caminho. Não tinha coragem de enfrentá-la. Mas era Hermione, e eu deveria saber que ela não me deixaria sair tão facilmente. E tão rápido quanto eu pudesse processar, Granger já tinha me alcançado, me forçando a olhá-la. Os infindáveis centímetros que me faziam mais alto pareceram não intimidá-la nem um pouco, já que mesmo de baixo ela conseguia lançar o mais firme e confiante dos olhares.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou, gesticulando as mãos para o nada em sinal de incompreensão.

– O que quer dizer, Granger? – perguntei, fingindo não entender a sua pergunta com a minha habitual frieza.

– Para com isso! – ela disse, firme – Para de me tratar com indiferença! Não precisa ser assim...

– O que quer, Granger? – perguntei, ferino – Como quer ser tratada? Com flores e palavras carinhosas? Idiota! Porque eu disse isso?

– Não, Snape, só acho que não precisamos de tanta formalidade. Vivemos sob o mesmo teto!

– E que diferença isso faz?!

– Bom... toda?! Não precisa ser algo que não é, sei que a arrogância e a indiferença são tão intrínsecas ao senhor que não conseguiria se livrar delas mesmo que quisesse. – respondeu, irritada. – Mas pelo menos não seja tão distante... – continuou, voltando a falar calmamente – Me deixa te ajudar... por favor. – implorou ela, sincera – Confia em mim... – e o olhar dela era tão intenso, tão brilhante, que era impossível recusar.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntei, incrédulo, tentando mascarar a angústia na minha voz.

– Porque eu quero, porque não precisamos viver assim, porque já há tragédia suficiente lá fora... – ela respondeu, abaixando a guarda – Os motivos são inúmeros, mas todos eles se baseiam exclusivamente no fato de que o senhor merece. Por favor, vamos nos dar uma trégua. – ela pediu, transbordando sinceridade, vontade, intensidade.

Eu realmente não podia acreditar no quanto ela era surpreendente. Jamais a considerei tanto quanto naquele momento. Hermione não era somente uma sabe-tudo-irritante, e sua coragem tampouco era desmedida. Ao contrário disso, ela era uma pessoa sensata, temperada e, acima de tudo, bondosa. Contive minha resposta fazendo sinal para que se sentasse. Íamos conversar.


	16. Um começo, talvez?

HERMIONE

Depois que senti a coberta sendo estendida por ele tive a certeza que Snape era uma pessoa especial. Do contrário, ele jamais demonstraria esse zelo. De maneira alguma era superficial, e até os seus defeitos contribuíam para que minha admiração por ele aumentasse. Tudo nele era instigante, desafiador, complexo, misterioso... E eu adorava o resultado de toda essa mistura, de toda a contradição, que era Severo Snape.

Ele era a personificação de uma poção, do modo como elas são preparadas: tudo deve ser certeiro e comedido, pensado; as misturas são exóticas, e o resultado é sempre imprevisível... Não dá para saber se dará certo ou se tudo irá explodir. Assim como não dava para saber quando ele seria um idiota ou quando ele pegaria um cobertor para me aquecer. Fiquei sem reação, é claro, e fingi que ainda dormia. Mas quando o senti se afastar depois de ter estado tão perto reagi instantaneamente. Não o deixaria escorrer por entre os dedos.

– O que foi isso? – perguntei, já sentada, colocando o tecido que me cobria de lado. Ele não se virou e murmurou algo, provavelmente grosseiro, que não tive a mínima vontade de entender. Ele não sairia assim.

– O que é isso? – insisti, alcançando-o e fazendo-o me olhar.

– O que quer dizer, Granger? – ele estava realmente fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, e isso foi o estopim para o meu autocontrole.

– Para com isso! – disse, nervosa – Para de me tratar com indiferença! Não precisa ser assim...

– O que quer, Granger? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos – Como quer ser tratada? Com flores e palavras carinhosas? – ironizou.

– Não, Snape. Só acho que não precisamos de tanta formalidade... Vivemos sob o mesmo teto!

– E que diferença isso faz?! Ele não estava perguntando isso...

– Bom... toda?! Não precisa ser algo que não é, sei que a arrogância e a indiferença são tão intrínsecas ao senhor que não conseguiria se livrar delas mesmo que quisesse. – eu estava realmente muito irritada. Era impressionante como ele afetava meu humor, meu equilíbrio, tudo. – Mas pelo menos não seja tão distante... Me deixa te ajudar... por favor. Eu estou implorando para ajudá-lo? Devo estar louca. Confia em mim... - Sim, eu estava.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou, revelando uma angústia e uma necessidade que só me fez ter mais certeza do quanto eu queria estar com ele, ajudá-lo.

– Porque eu quero, porque não precisamos viver assim, porque já há tragédia suficiente lá fora... – respondi, mais calma – Os motivos são inúmeros, mas todos eles se baseiam exclusivamente no fato de que o senhor merece. Por favor, vamos nos dar uma trégua. – pedi sinceramente, assustando a mim mesma pela intensidade do pedido. E então ele cedeu, inacreditavelmente. Sentei-me pesarosa, como se estivesse próxima a um animal arisco que se afasta com um passo incerto, e esperei que ele começasse. Depois de muito tempo, e ainda sem olhar para mim, ele começou.

– Não tive uma infância fácil, Granger. A relação com meus pais era, no mínimo, desagradável, e eu era uma criança infeliz. Até que conheci Lílian... – ele parou, suspirando pesado. – Eu tinha nove anos. – seu olhar se perdeu no meio das chamas, como se estivesse em outro plano. E parecendo se recuperar do transe e das revelações ditas em voz alta, ele finalmente me olhou, colocando a velha máscara.

– Mas o que importa é que eu a decepcionei e fiz todas as escolhas erradas, e não há um só momento em que eu não me arrependa delas.

Desejei tanto que ele se abrisse, e quando enfim aconteceu eu não sabia o que dizer. Formulei e apaguei vários pensamentos até conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

– Todos fazemos bobagens enquanto jovens. 'Foi pra dizer isso que hesitei tanto?!', pensei, decidindo tarde demais que era melhor ter ficado calada. Até pareceu o Rony...

– Granger, não é possível que a cerveja amanteigada esteja fazendo efeito até agora... – disse, parecendo mais leve. Pelo menos para isso serviu meu comentário idiota. – E sim, as pessoas fazem besteiras enquanto jovens: se embebedam, criam feitiços idiotas para se divertirem... Mas não se aliam a um assassino e entregam profecias que induzirão à morte de uma criança! – ele continuou, voltando a ficar nervoso e aparentando uma palidez ainda mais anormal.

– O senhor não sabia que era a família dos Potter... Outro comentário idiota, Hermione! pensei, batendo na testa mentalmente.

Era de fato impressionante como que perto dele a minha visão lógica e todo o senso simplesmente desapareciam. Do que adiantavam todas as boas notas se perto dele eu só fazia/falava bobagens?

–E o que isso muda?! Poderia ser o Longbotton, e tirando seu desastre em poções ele é aceitável.

– Senhor...

– Não há justificativas, Granger. – ele cortou – Não precisa se esforçar. – sua voz não era mais carregada, demonstrava apenas uma frustação e cansaço extremos. Eu precisava dizer algo, e quando me dei conta as palavras já estavam saltando da minha boca.

– Sei que a minha opinião não faz a mínima diferença para o senhor, mas foi sincero comigo então também farei o mesmo. – e respirando fundo para tomar fôlego, disparei – O seu passado faz parte de quem é, mas não te define. E o senhor teve motivos mais do que suficientes para fazer as besteiras que fez. E se arrepender pode não apagar os fatos, mas mostra que nunca foi uma pessoa ruim. Egoísta, talvez, inconsequente e vislumbrado com as ofertas de Voldemort também. – ignorei a expressão que ele me dedicou ao dizer o nome de Voldemort – Mas não alguém ruim. Importa o que vem fazendo desde então, e o que vai fazer a partir de agora. Se afastar é a única atitude que pode me deixar brava no momento. O resto é passado. – e saí.

Nenhum dos dois dormiu aquela noite, abismados com a intimidade que haviam adquirido em tão pouco tempo, com poucas palavras trocadas. Mas agora não tinha mais volta, e fugir não adiantaria nada. Hermione saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, com a cabeça erguida. No mesmo momento, Snape saiu do escritório, imponente, decidido a não se deixar intimidar por uma menina, mesmo sendo a que povoava e confundia seus pensamentos. Concentrados em suas divagações, acabaram trombando um no outro, e toda a pretensão que Severo tinha de ignorá-la foi pelos ares.

– Desculpe, senhor... – disse a jovem, contendo o riso.

– Não olha por onde anda, Granger?

– Nem o senhor, pelo que parece... – respondeu a afronta decidida a não se deixar afetar. Ela não permitiria que todas as confissões feitas na noite anterior o afastassem ainda mais. Ela teria paciência.

– Vamos iniciar nossas aulas hoje. Esteja no laboratório em uma hora. Não-se-atrase. – e saiu, no seu jeito tão característico de andar, como se sob os pés houvesse algo que o fizesse deslizar perigosamente pelos corredores.

Balançando a cabeça com um meio sorriso, Hermione desceu as escadas rumo a cozinha, pensando que não seriam palavras frias que a afastariam dele. Ele vai ter que se esforçar mais do que isso.

...


	17. A primeira aula - e um sintoma inegável

– A arte da oclumência é magnífica, e exige muita concentração. O Lorde das Trevas é exímio em legilimência, então se algo sair do planejado é crucial que esteja preparada. – ele falava, sério, enquanto Hermione assentia freneticamente.

– Vou penetrar sua mente agora e quero que tente me impedir. – disse, com a varinha em punho. – Um, dois, três – Legilimens!

Os cabelos volumosos atraíam olhares zombeteiros, e sua única preocupação parecia ser os livros em seus braços, os quais ela agarrava contra o peito. Ela aparentava indiferença e empinava o nariz enquanto seguia para a biblioteca, mas os comentários a afetavam. Em outro momento ela já estava um pouco mais velha, e sua gargalhada ecoava enquanto os amigos falavam algo engraçado. Depois, Hermione procurava um livro na sessão restrita da biblioteca... Conversava alegre com seus pais, enquanto tomavam chá...

– Pare! – ela gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos, arfando.

– Não se controlou o suficiente, Granger. Concentre-se antes que eu penetre sua mente, depois fica mais difícil recuperar a energia necessária para me impedir. Eu vi muita coisa. – disse, tentando controlar a impaciência e soar mais educado.

– Sinto muito, vamos tentar de novo.

– Pronta? – perguntou, pegando a varinha. Hermione assentiu, e ele já estava em sua mente de novo.

Hermione preparava a Poção Polissuco no banheiro feminino... Sua pele coberta de pelos... Ela voando com Bicuço depois de terem salvo Sirius... E, enfim, uma escuridão.

– Melhor. – ele disse, demonstrando uma certa satisfação que ele escondeu tão rápido que Hermione jamais perceberia.

– Isso cansa um pouco... – ela disse, ajeitando-se na cadeira, enquanto tirava alguns mechas de cabelo que grudaram na testa suada.

– Tem que praticar, Granger. Vocês, grifinórios, são muito sentimentais e se ligam facilmente às emoções. E essa é a arma que será usada contra você se não esvaziar a mente. Fui claro?

– Sim, senhor. Vamos tentar de novo... – ela disse, já renovada, ganhando um olhar do mestre de poções. – Disse alguma coisa errada, senhor? – perguntou, já pela força do hábito.

– Não, Granger. É que se fosse o Potter já teria me pedido para descansar na segunda tentativa. Mas continuemos. Pronta? – e sem esperar resposta, ele agiu.

Desta vez, Snape só conseguiu serpentear pela mente da menina, e toda vez que ele tentava aprofundar em alguma lembrança, Hermione bloqueava. Ele apelou então para as emoções, onde certamente você-sabe-quem se ateria. E como Snape previa, ela teve mais dificuldades em bloqueá-lo. Viu a jovem lançar o feitiço nos pais e sair de casa... Viu o enterro de Dumbledore... A despedida de Harry e Rony N'a Toca...

– Por favor, pare! – ela pediu, ofegante. E ao se dar conta, estava ajoelhada no chão amadeirado do laboratório, enquanto Snape a olhava com uma expressão... preocupada? Sim, preocupada. Mas Hermione estava tão temerosa quanto a sua reação, que se apressou nas desculpas.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa dizer que fui fraca... Mas o senhor buscou pensamentos muito íntimos e que eu venho tentando esquecer. – declarou, transparecendo tristeza.

Snape queria dizer que sentia muito, que não precisava tê-la forçado tanto. Mas estava tão acostumado à frieza e indiferença que as palavras escapavam sem que tivesse controle.

– Precisa ser mais forte, Granger. É exatamente nestas lembranças que ele vai te enfraquecer, até chegar nas que realmente o interessam. Concentre-se mais, faça jus ao título de sabe-tudo – exigiu, pesadamente.

Hermione estava com raiva da atitude de Snape, e ao contrário do que aconteceu com Harry, tal sentimento a auxiliou ainda mais na concentração. Agora a sua motivação para aprender oclumência era ainda maior: mostrar para o seu antigo professor que ela conseguia.

– Um, dois – Legimens!

Era o Baile de Inverno, no quarto ano. Hermione ria ao tentar ensinar Krum ao pronunciar seu nome corretamente. E escuridão.

– Consegui, professor! – ela disse, alegremente, com os olhos brilhando. Snape, no entanto, estava visivelmente irritado. – Não foi rápido o suficiente? – ela perguntou, em dúvida.

– Não, Granger. Não foi. Absolutamente decepcionante. – É claro que havia sido brilhante, a bruxa havia conseguido se concentrar de maneira exímia para um primeiro dia de aprendizado. Mas vê-la sorrir para o Krum lhe causou alguma coisa estranha... – Está dispensada, Granger. – disse, virando-se de costas para a menina, claramente irritado.

– Mas senhor, mal começamos!

– Granger, não-discuta. – sibilou Snape, com os olhos negros faiscando, deixando uma Hermione confusa sair em silêncio do laboratório.

– O que eu fiz dessa vez? – murmurou Hermione para si mesma, batendo a porta.

...

Hermione lia com afinco a coleção dada por Dumbledore em testamento quando Snape se aproximou silenciosamente. Fingindo que não viu, ela não desprendeu os olhos do livro, apenas esperando o que ele faria. Com a habitual carranca e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, Severo sentou-se na poltrona.

Ele parecia deslocado, parecendo querer dizer algo que simplesmente não saía da sua garganta. Divertida, Hermione apenas levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto um sorriso ensaiava sair.

– Posso saber o que é tão divertido, Granger? – perguntou, mal-humorado. Hermione, que não mais se intimidava com as grosserias de Snape, olhou-o confiante depois de fechar o livro.

– Pode sim... – respondeu, calma – Estava observando o senhor e sua tentativa frustrada de me falar alguma coisa... Fiquei realmente com medo de entalar com as palavras que estão tentando sair da sua boca.

– Ora mais! Criaturinha malcriada! – disse, nervoso, enquanto se levantava abruptamente. – Não me surpreende que seja amiga do Potter e do Weasley... – começou em tom professoral, sendo interrompido por uma raivosa Hermione.

– Não! – gritou, com o dedo indicador em riste – Pare de me tratar assim! – o ex mestre de poções a olhou tão assustado que Hermione quase riu diante a reação dele. Mas tão logo recompôs-se e continuou – A sua máscara de professor Snape não me engana mais! Quando vai enxergar isso?! Estamos juntos nessa, caso ainda não tenha percebido... – concluiu, gesticulando ao seu redor.

Severo estava, no mínimo, abismado. Hermione sabia ser firme sem deixar de ser doce. E isso era uma combinação adorável na opinião dele. Mas como ela ousava afrontá-lo assim? Ninguém jamais ousou.

– Como ousa... – começou, aproximando-se perigosamente.

– Falar assim? – interrompeu ela – Bem, pelo que eu saiba estamos em posição de igualdade, e tenho todo o direito de falar como quiser. Então, sugiro que zelemos um acordo de paz, porque não vou sair desse chalé. Sei o quanto aprecia sua solidão, mas terá que me engolir aqui, Severo. – e se virando como uma criança mimada, ela rumou para o quarto, batendo a porta.

Snape não tinha reação, pois jamais imaginara que algum dia um bruxo teria tanta audácia. 'Como ela pôde, simplesmente...', brigava consigo mesmo, sem conseguir finalizar. Era uma fúria misturada com surpresa. Ela de fato não o temia. E ele gostava disso.

E era a segunda vez que ele ouvia seu nome saindo da boca dela. Nas duas eles estavam brigando, claro, mas não deixava de ser uma sensação deliciosa. 'Merlin!'.

...

Os dias se passaram sem que eles trocassem uma única palavra. Ambos orgulhosos, não cederiam a um primeiro passo. Snape já havia se tornado diretor de Hogwarts, mas não sabia como contar a Hermione. Dizia a si mesmo que não era da conta dela, mas no fundo ele tinha medo que Hermione não gostasse, que ela pensasse que ele poderia realmente fazer algum mal aos alunos. Sonserino que era, poderia passar todos os dias sem lhe dignar uma única palavra, pelo simples fato de não querer dar 'o braço a torcer'. Então foi Hermione quem decidiu acabar com todo aquele silêncio infantil.

– Não vai mais falar comigo?

– Nós nos falamos o tempo todo, Granger. A senhorita insiste em povoar essa casa com sua voz estridente.

– Há dias não trocamos uma única palavra. Você tem saído com mais frequência ultimamente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Sim, aconteceu. Sou o mais novo diretor de Hogwarts. Pronto, está dito.

– O QUE? Há quanto tempo? – indagou ela, fazendo o professor suspirar entediado.

– Há algumas semanas... Mas já era previsto há algum tempo.

– E como não me disse antes?

– Eu ia te contar, mas... – 'Espera, estou dando satisfações a ela?' – O que importa é que poderá ver seus amigos de novo. Tenho uma tarefa para você e pelos céus, Granger, faça o combinado desta vez. – continuou, apoiando a testa no dedo indicador.

– Vê-los? Mas como? Onde estão? Estão seguros? Como não me disse antes! – questionou com a voz esganiçada.

– Escolha uma pergunta, Granger... – soltou impaciente.

– Onde eles estão? – perguntou finalmente, depois de se controlar para não azarar o homem à sua frente.

– No Largo Grimmauld. – respondeu, parecendo cansado.

– Na Mansão Black?! – ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Snape teve que se segurar para não responder a garota de forma insolente, e percebendo que não conseguiria evitar um comentário irônico decidiu apenas ignorá-la, prosseguindo.

– Quero que os instrua a pegar o retrato de Fineus Nigellus Black. – Hermione franziu a testa, em dúvida, mas rapidamente pegou o raciocínio.

– Ele pode perpassar do Largo até a sala de Dumbledore... – murmurou – Assim saberemos onde estão! – concluiu, animada.

– Sim, Granger. Mas não se empolgue, não poderá correr atrás dos dois o tempo todo.

– Sei disso, senhor.

– Ótimo. E mais uma coisa: não-demore. E digo sério, Granger, não me desobedeça dessa vez.

Hermione teve que ceder ao impulso de pegar sua varinha e estouporá-lo. Ele estava ainda mais irritante naquele dia e parecia ser proposital. Ele queria vê-la irritada, queria afastá-la, e o melhor jeito de fazer isso era assumir a máscara de professor Snape.

– Quando? – perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. Espera, isso não é um trejeito dele?, pensou ela, rapidamente desfazendo da roupagem Severo Snape.

– Hoje. – respondeu, finalmente encarando-a. Hermione não pode conter um sorriso, que irritou profundamente Snape.

– Sei que não está se contendo para ver aqueles dois idiotas, mas preciso que se concentre no que vou falar agora. – disse, ganhando um olhar irritado da bruxa. – É muito arriscado o que estou permitindo que faça, Granger, mas não há outra forma. – continuou, estreitando os olhos, enquanto ganhava toda a atenção da menina – A casa está rodeada de comensais, e eu não vou conseguir confundi-los por muito tempo. Você tem apenas uma hora. Nem um minuto a mais. Fui claro?

– Sim, senhor. – assentiu a jovem de cabelos castanhos, apreensiva.

Os dois conversaram por um tempo considerável, e Snape recitava o plano secamente, alertando Hermione a todo instante de que nada poderia sair errado. Ela, por sua vez, escutava tudo com muita atenção, decidida a não desobedecê-lo. Pelo menos não desta vez.


	18. Largo Grimmauld

– Lumus! – cochichou o menino-que-sobreviveu, apontando a varinha na direção onde ecoou o barulho.

– Quem está aí? – gritou, com a varinha em riste.

– Harry, não foi nada. Talvez seja só o Monstro. – disse Rony, tentando convencer a si mesmo da própria justificativa.

– Não seja medroso, Ronald. – ecoou a voz doce e divertida que emergia da escuridão, revelando uma Hermione sorridente.

– Hermione! – exclamaram ambos, recebendo o abraço da menina.

– O que... como? Você... como chegou aqui? Como sabia? – gaguejou Rony.

– Eu não posso explicar muito, mas preciso que façam uma coisa.

A jovem os instruiu metodicamente, e algo no modo como falava fez com que os dois bruxos inevitavelmente se lembrassem do mestre de poções. Mas bastou Rony fazer um comentário sobre isso para o humor de Hermione vacilar terrivelmente. Pois no fundo, ela sabia que era verdade.

– É uma droga não poder saber como chegaram até aqui e o que farão a partir de agora. – declarou ela, frustrada – Mas estou mais tranquila em saber onde estarão se precisarem de ajuda.

– Você e o Snape... – acrescentou Rony, irritando a bruxa.

– Ronald, você tem que confiar nele. Vocês dois precisam. Por acaso eu estou ferida? Por acaso ele me entregou a Voldemort? Não! Ao contrário, estou aqui facilitando as coisas para vocês. – concluiu, nervosa.

– Ok, ok! Mas você sabe que é difícil acreditar em alguém que sempre duvidamos. – protestou o ruivo, recebendo um olhar de apoio do menino-que-sobreviveu.

– Sim, eu sei Ron. Desculpa... – concordou, enquanto um silêncio pairava sobre o trio de outro. Hermione sabia que os dois meninos ainda não haviam aceito totalmente que ela estivesse ajudando Snape, e que cedo ou tarde o assunto os assombraria de novo, possivelmente levando a uma briga. Mas tudo o que não queriam agora era um desentendimento. Não quando tudo já era incerto por si só.

– Mas me diz, Hermione, como ele dorme? – perguntou Ron, sincero, fazendo Harry e Hermione rirem como se não houvesse nada pra se preocupar.

– Como eu vou saber, Rony! Eu nunca o vi dormir, graças a Merlin! – declarou, ainda entre gargalhadas. Mas no fundo, as gargalhadas tentavam mascarar o que Hermione lutava para esconder. Ela sabia que Snape era um homem como outro qualquer. Ou melhor, não como um outro qualquer. Ele era diferente. Mas ainda assim, homem.

...

– Devo dizer, Granger, que por um momento pensei que seria grifinória o suficiente para quebrar o combinado. – declarou, de modo arrogante.

– Devo dizer, professor, que eu não seria idiota de não seguir com o combinado dessa vez. – objetou, extremando entre ironia e divertimento. Snape, no entanto, não sabia se ficava irritado ou satisfeito em ver como a jovem se comportava diante dele. E antes que pudesse se decidir, ela acrescentou – Estava pensando em cozinhar... – disse, tentando soar indiferente – se quiser me acompanhar... – Hermione não sabia de onde havia tirado coragem para convidar Severo Snape para almoçar, e tentando ignorar as mãos suadas o olhou com uma falsa confiança.

Severo a observava com os olhos semicerrados, avaliando-a, considerando o que responder. Ele já havia desistido de controlar seus pensamentos quando estes o levavam para os olhos e cabelos de Hermione Granger. Quando ela lhe vinha a mente, ele tentava pensar em poções. Mas a menina era brilhante na matéria, e rapidamente o seu rosto surgia entre os ingredientes e caldeirões. Ele também tentava pensar na guerra, mas era aí que tudo ficava pior. A carga já demasiada que ele carregava tornou-se mais íntima, mais direta, mais especial... pois finalmente havia um motivo real de querer continuar vivo. Finalmente havia alguém que ele queria proteger... sem culpas, sem passado, sem profecias. Alguém que surgiu em sua vida e mudou tudo.

– Professor... está tudo bem? – ecoou a voz calma e doce, ficando mais próxima a cada sílaba. Próxima demais...

– Sim, Granger, está. – respondeu, mal-humorado. É que Hermione era real, ao contrário de todos os fantasmas que Snape carregava consigo. E isso o assustava. E quando Hermione se deu conta da súbita mudança de humor, ele já estava trancando o escritório, deixando-a sozinha. De novo.

...

– Contrariando a lógica, saber poções não equivale a conhecimento na cozinha. – murmurou, enquanto observava a mistura indefinida que se formava na panela.

– Pelo céus, Granger, isso está horrível. – declarou Snape, surgindo do nada como sempre.

– O senhor perdeu a oportunidade de opinar quando decidiu não comer da minha comida.

– Sim, comida. Não isso. – declarou, apontando com a cabeça para a panela numa expressão de descaso.

– Pois eu garanto que o gosto está melhor. – respondeu, levando um braço até a cintura de maneira inconsciente.

– E o que está esperando então? – provocou, incitando-a à primeira garfada. – Pegue o garfo... ou colher, faca, pedra... seja lá o que for melhor para comer isso.

Hermione, que já estava irritada o suficiente, pegou um talher e puxou a banqueta de modo nada sutil, e sem hesitar colocou uma quantidade significativa de comida na boca. Snape, tentando controlar a vontade de rir, levantou apenas um canto da boca, satisfeito. A jovem tentava a todo custo mastigar o conjunto sólido que virou seu jantar.

Enquanto isso, Snape moveu-se de maneira elegante pela cozinha, e acenos com a varinha fizeram surgir ingredientes e talheres que dançavam até alcançar a mesa. Quando finalmente Hermione percebeu que Snape iria cozinhar, não pode conter a boca que insistia em se abrir cada vez mais.

– Eu realmente espero que isso não vire um hábito, e que ninguém saiba deste episódio em especial – disse, de costas para a menina, mas de maneira perigosa.

– O senhor vai cozinhar? – perguntou, entre incrédula e divertida.

– Contrariando as expectativas, Granger, eu posso fazer coisas comuns.

– Qual foi a última vez que fez algo comum?

– Sempre a irritante-sabe-tudo... – murmurou, enquanto picava alguma coisa. Mas seu tom não era malicioso, parecia mais com um suspiro pesado. Quando mesmo havia sido? Nem mesmo ele se lembrava.

– Desculpe, senhor. Só... curiosidade.

– A senhorita, no entanto, fez algo bastante incomum... – provocou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente ao ganhar o olhar espantando da jovem – se embebedou na frente de um professor.

– Um, eu não me embebedei, foi só um copo. – declarou, fazendo com que Snape a olhasse inquisidor por sobre os ombros. – Ok, quase uma garrafa – admitiu, contra a vontade – E dois, o senhor não é mais meu professor. – concluiu, corando inexplicavelmente ao lembrar disso. E desejando contornar o assunto, disparou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça – Apesar de o senhor conhecer muito sobre Arte das Trevas, ainda o prefiro como mestre de poções.

– Dumbledore pensava a mesma coisa. – soltou, indiferente.

– Quando paro para pensar no diretor, algumas coisas me deixam magoada com ele. Dumbledore manipulou muitas pessoas com seus planos sempre descabidos...

– Culpa da quantidade excessiva de doces, provavelmente. – ironizou – Sim, Granger, eu também tenho senso de humor. – completou, ácido.

– Desde quando? – perguntou ela, incrédula, fazendo Snape balançar a cabeça em negativa. Ela não poderia dizer com certeza, mas ele pareceu sorrir. – Eu não o entendo... Em um minuto está estressado, respondendo minhas perguntas de maneira rude. No outro está cozinhando para mim... Isso é... loucura!

– Primeiro, não estou cozinhando para você. Segundo, não está aqui para me entender. Terceiro, meu humor varia conforme o seu: se está irritante, o que acontece quase sempre, fico estressado. – despejou o bruxo.

– O senhor sabe que pode unir uma oração a outra, não sabe? Digo, não precisa ser tão lacônico. – brincou ela, fazendo-o semicerrar os olhos numa falsa irritação. Era fácil conversar com ela.

Um aceno e mais outras duas panelas surgiram no fogão, enquanto a mesa terminava de ser posta magicamente. Da mesma forma como Snape se concentrava em suas poções, ele se dedicava aos ingredientes a sua frente. Metódico, silencioso e ágil, seguiu cozinhando, enquanto Hermione apenas observava. Admirada talvez não fosse a palavra certa para definir a bruxa naquele momento, pois ela estava muito mais que isso.

– Sua inabilidade é em cozinhar, Granger, mas nada a impede de ajudar. – disse, seco, fazendo-a acordar de seu transe. – Pode picar as batatas e deixá-las em fogo baixo até a água ferver. Depois as distribua no tabuleiro. – apesar de estar falando sobre alimentos o seu tom ainda era professoral, como se a ensinasse a fazer uma poção.

Enquanto Hermione aguardava as batatas cozinharem, perdeu-se observando-o mais uma vez pelo canto do olho. As mãos brancas temperavam a salada com especiarias que ela desconhecia, mas que cheiravam muito bem. Ele parecia tão compenetrado que a jovem achou seguro fitá-lo. Snape, no entanto, não perdeu esse detalhe e rapidamente fez questão de constrangê-la. 'Hábitos sonserinos', pensou, rindo internamente.

– Perdeu alguma coisa, Granger?

– Ér... eu... senhor... – tentou falar, suspirando enfim pela tentativa falha enquanto encolhia os ombros. – É que isso é muito estranho. – Ele ergueu o olhar para finalmente encará-la, deixando de lado o que fazia tão compenetrado. Mas quando ele abriu a boca para respondê-la, o cheiro de alguma coisa queimando substituiu o odor das especiarias que minutos atrás inebriavam o ambiente.

– Por Merlin, Granger! Como você pode fazer poções de maneira tão exímia e ser um desastre na cozinha?! – estourou Snape, alcançando a panela à passos largos.

– O senhor me elogiou?

– O que? – perguntou, ainda distraído, sem se dar conta do que tinha falado.

– O temível professor de poções, diretor da sonserina, acaba de elogiar uma grifinória? – brincou ela, feliz por ouvir o que desejava desde os seus onze anos.

– Não seja tola, Granger. – revidou, tentando soar ríspido. Mas qualquer coisa que ele dissesse naquele momento não tiraria o sorriso no rosto da bruxa.

– Espero ouvir um elogio do senhor há anos... – admitiu.

– Minha opinião é tão importante assim para a senhorita, Granger? – disparou o homem dos cabelos negros, levantando uma sobrancelha em divertimento por vê-la corar.

– Não é a sua opinião, professor – revidou – era mais uma questão de ego... – admitiu, ficando séria de repente. – E isso tudo parece tão distante agora...

– Tenho certeza que quando a guerra acabar poderá terminar seu último ano ainda mais irritante. – Hermione riu diante a clara provocação do ex professor, e a conversa fluía suave, como se não houvesse Voldemort, ou guerra, ou morte. – A questão é que nós sempre vamos nos preocupar com alguma coisa, Granger. Agora, por exemplo, minha preocupação é que o almoço não fique pronto hoje... Um passo meu e você dá dois para trás.

– Desculpe, senhor, não vou atrapalhar... – disse a jovem, em meio a um sorriso. – Acredita que meu bicho papão era a professora McGonagall dizendo que fui reprovada em todas as matérias? – revelou ela, rindo, o que levou Snape a bufar.

– Minerva não a reprovaria nem se implorasse por isso. É a favorita dela. – disse ele, indiferente. – Por falar na bruxa intrometida... – começou ele, recebendo um olhar faiscante de Hermione – ela quer conversar comigo amanhã. Alguma ideia do que possa ser, Granger? – perguntou, deixando as cebolas de lado para encará-la.

– Não, senhor... Como eu poderia saber? – respondeu ela, enrijecendo a postura.

– Você mente muito mal. Vai precisar melhorar isso, Granger. O que exatamente pediu a ela?

– Nada demais, senhor. – disse, dando de ombros.

– Ainda não chega perto de ser boa o suficiente em oclumência para me bloquear, então eu sugiro que me conte.

– Eu só pedi a ela que o aconselhasse a não tornar nossa convivência insuportável... Apenas isso. – murmurou, fitando o chão.

– Apenas isso?! – repetiu ele, massageando as têmporas – Agora ela não vai me deixar em paz, Granger. – a castanha franziu a testa, temerosa. Queria dizer que Minerva não precisava intervir, queria admitir que conviver com ele não era ruim (na verdade, estava se tornando bastante agradável), mas a coragem de sua casa simplesmente falhou. O que foi decisivo para não colocá-la na Corvinal estava tendendo a sumir quando estava na presença de Snape.

– Senhor, eu...

– Deixe, Granger... já estou acostumado com tarefas desagradáveis. – disparou, lançando um olhar lascivo para Hermione. No entanto, não era para magoá-la ou atingi-la, era só mais um comentário digno de Severo Snape.

– Não ofendeu, se quer saber... – revidou, abrindo um sorriso convencido.

E assim os dois seguiram as duas horas seguintes, ora silêncio, ora comentários irônicos, ora uns sorrisos... De vez em quando falavam sobre poções ou sobre livros, e vez ou outra Snape dava uma pitada maliciosa em alguma fala, só para vê-la sorrir ou se irritar. De um jeito ou de outro ele saía ganhando, já que estava se decidindo em qual das ocasiões a bruxa ficava mais adorável.

Com o passar das semanas a relação deles começou a melhorar. Snape ainda tinha os seus lampejos de culpa e raiva, e vez ou outra disparava comentários ácidos e grosseiros. Mas Hermione aprendia a cada dia mais sobre o homem com quem dividia a casa, e sabia lidar com ele.

Embora a jovem não se submetesse às suas grosserias, sabia sempre o que falar. Com jeitos e trejeitos, os dois bruxos de temperamentos fortes estavam enfim aprendendo não só a conviver um com o outro, mas a gostar da companhia mútua. Os almoços, as aulas de oclumência, as leituras silenciosas, as conversas e até mesmo as brigas, começaram a fazer parte de uma rotina que tanto Snape quanto Hermione apreciavam, já que seus gostos eram muito parecidos. Ambos metódicos e dedicados ao estudo, disciplinados. Ambos geniosos e firmes em suas escolhas e decisões. Ambos felizes na presença um do outro. Hermione estava começando a considerar as palavras de Gina, que ecoavam em sua mente mesmo quando ela tentativa fugir.


	19. 19 de setembro

– E como está a senhorita Granger? – perguntou a voz rouca vinda do quadro.

– Bem. – respondeu laconicamente o homem de vestes negras, sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho. De fato, as coisas iam muito bem. Mas Snape não admitiria isso.

– Eu fiz a mesma pergunta todos os dias, e a resposta era: 'irritante como sempre', ou 'não me pergunte sobre esse plano maluco', ou apenas um bufo seco. Mas agora... – incitou o diretor, com os olhos brilhando.

– O que quer dizer, Alvo? – perguntou Snape, impaciente, deixando de lado o que fazia para fitar o quadro.

– Que agora suas respostas estão evoluindo... – provocou Dumbledore.

– Por Merlin, Alvo. Você nunca vai me deixar em paz? O que quer que eu responda?

– Que gosta da companhia dela, é claro!

– Por favor, Dumbledore... – grunhiu o homem, enfurecido – Não diga bobagens.

– Vamos, admita!

– Estamos em guerra, você me incumbiu – para não dizer 'obrigou' – a direção de uma escola para proteger esses pirralhos, tenho que ficar de olho no idiota do Potter, servir de espião duplo e tudo o que quer saber é se gosto da companhia dela?! – disparou. 'É claro que eu gosto da companhia dela!', pensou, controlando-se para não vacilar a expressão.

– Não seja tão dramático, Severo! – exclamou ele, calmo – Eu sei de tudo o que está acontecendo lá fora... Mas não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça conturbada, infelizmente. – declarou o diretor, divertindo-se com a irritação de Snape. Vendo que ele voltara sua atenção para o pergaminho decidido a ignorar suas investidas, o diretor continuou despreocupadamente – O aniversário dela é hoje... É uma pena que ela não poderá comemorar com os amigos ou família. – o olhar de Dumbledore não perdeu um só detalhe da expressão de Severo, que vacilou por alguns nano segundos antes de voltar a habitual frieza.

– E? – perguntou, soando indiferente, o que fez Dumbledore rir abertamente.

– Não precisa mentir para mim, Severo... Conheço você a bastante tempo. Ela mexe com alguma coisa aí dentro – disse o ancião, apontando o dedo indicador para a cabeça e depois para o coração de Snape.

– Já chega, Alvo! – indagou o bruxo, furioso, levantando-se bruscamente e saindo a passos largos do escritório.

Snape

– Aquele velho! Quem ele pensa que é para fazer suposições desse tipo?! – bradava na minha sala vazia, tentando convencer a mim mesmo que as palavras de Dumbledore eram absurdas.

Mas eu já sabia que não eram... Começou com a preocupação em vê-la segura, passando pela impossibilidade de ficar indiferente a ela ou qualquer coisa que a dissesse respeito, chegando até o momento em que Hermione Granger não me saía da cabeça, a ponto de dificultar minha concentração para praticar oclumência.

Conversar com ela era absolutamente agradável, e sua voz melodiosa preenchia todos os meus sentimentos ruins. Parecia tão certo voltar para casa e encontrá-la estudando em frente a lareira... Não importava a hora que chegasse, eu sabia que ela estava me esperando. E eu nunca havia imaginado viver algo assim. Sabia que ela não nutria nenhum sentimento por mim, que era só o seu jeito de se preocupar com as pessoas, mas de qualquer forma eu gostava. Era o mais perto que tinha de um sentimento recíproco.

E também já sabia que era seu aniversário, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para tornar o dia melhor ou mais agradável.

Decidindo que já havia pensado demais, rumei de volta para o escritório escolhendo ignorar qualquer provocação vinda de Dumbledore. 'Mesmo um retrato dele consegue me irritar', bufei. Mas algo no caminho me impediu de continuar.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, sombrio, para a menina ruiva que me olhava assustada.

– Ér... senhor, eu... bem...

– Eu não tenho o dia todo, senhorita Weasley. – disparei, fazendo-a parar de gaguejar.

– Bem... – começou, depois de um suspiro – Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor... – disparou num só fôlego. Considerei seu pedido por um momento e, sem responder, passei por ela, dando as costas. Mas algo me fez parar...

– É sobre Hermione... – ela gritou por sobre os ombros. 'Garotinha esperta...'

– Por Merlin, garota, não diga isso em voz alta! – falei, fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse em minha sala. A ruiva, embora temerosa, parecia decidida. 'Infinitamente melhor que qualquer um dos Weasleay's ou todos eles juntos', pensei.

– O que quer? – perguntei, ríspido.

– Saber como ela está. – respondeu, direta.

– Viva. Satisfeita? Pode sair... – resmunguei, virando as costas.

– Senhor, só quero saber como ela está... Já não basta o Rony ter sumido e Jorge ter se machucado, preciso saber que minha amiga está bem. – pediu ela, suplicante. E ao citar o ferimento do irmão – o qual eu havia provocado – senti a necessidade de responder o que ela queria.

– Ela está bem. Segura, se é o que quer saber. – respondi, ainda sem olhar para ela.

– Não estou duvidando da segurança dela, Hermione disse que o senhor a salvou... – disparou a menina, fazendo com que eu me virasse bruscamente para encará-la. Ela havia falado sobre mim? De repente me senti um adolescente.

– O que quer saber então? – controlei para a voz continuar fria.

– É que... – hesitou ela.

– Pelos céus menina! Pergunte logo...

– É sobre o Bichento... – disse finalmente. E no meu olhar interrogativo ela continuou – o gato de Hermione...

– Eu sei o que ele é. – respondi impaciente – Quero saber porque um gato veio parar nessa conversa sem sentido.

– Bom, talvez Hermione gostaria de tê-lo por perto no aniversário.

– Está sugerindo que eu aparate com um animal alaranjado no colo, senhorita Weasley? – perguntei, me aproximando perigosamente dela, fazendo-a recuar – Por acaso acha que estamos de férias naquela casa no meio do nada?

– Não, senhor... Claro que não. Eu apenas...

– Já basta! Foram bobagens suficientes hoje... Saia!

– Sim, senhor... Peço desculpas. – murmurou ela, saindo apressadamente da sala.

No momento em que a menina saiu minha cabeça começou a fervilhar. Primeiro, com o que Dumbledore havia dito; segundo, com o fato da Weasley ter revelado que ela e Hermione haviam conversado sobre mim; e terceiro, com a audácia dela em sugerir que fizesse um agrado para a amiga! 'Em que momento me tornei menos perigoso para ela?', indaguei mentalmente.

Ainda mais estressado, saí da sala rumo ao escritório torcendo para que ninguém aparecesse na minha frente, já que seria capaz de lançar uma cruciatus no primeiro que surgisse. Mas meus pedidos não foram atendidos, já que virando o corredor avisto justamente a bola de pelos laranja que Hermione chamava de gato.

– A namoradinha do Potter está me testando, então... – murmurei, vendo o gato caminhar elegante. Sabia que ele não tido ido parar nas masmorras sozinho, mas tampouco entendia como a menina ruiva havia driblado os Irmãos Carrow para chegar às masmorras. Anotei mentalmente que não deveria subestimá-la.

Ignorando o felino, continuei meu trajeto depois de desviá-lo, e alguma coisa me fez parar. Um lampejo do sorriso de Hermione me fez pensar como ela ficaria feliz em ver o animal, e imaginei que ela merecia isso. Contudo, senti-me idiota no momento seguinte e bufei com o rumo dos meus pensamentos. 'Era só o que me faltava...'.

...

Hermione

Não sabia se era pelo fato de ser meu aniversário, ou se pela falta de companhia, ou se a soma de todas as coisas que estavam de cabeça para baixo na minha vida, mas desejei que ele chegasse a tempo. Ri do meu pensamento absurdo e os expulsei para continuar minha leitura. Mas a verdade é que no fundo eu sabia; queria que fosse ele independente das circunstâncias... Preocupava-me a cada minuto que ele demorava além do normal... Ansiava pelos momentos em que dividíamos o mesmo ambiente. Podíamos até não falar nada, mas era suficiente saber que ele estava ali.

Todas as noites que Snape não passava em casa era uma batalha para o sono chegar, e quando vinha, era uma outra batalha contra os pesadelos. E acabou virando rotina adormecer na poltrona em frente a lareira, já que era o mais próximo de sua presença. No dia seguinte, como tradição, uma coberta me cobria, e então eu sabia que ele tinha chegado.

Oclumência não era algo tão difícil, e Snape exigia bastante. Só que não era isso que me incomodava, mas o fato de temer que de alguma forma, por um momento de distração, ele conseguisse ver os pensamentos errados. Os meus pensamentos em relação a ele, que ficavam cada dia mais frequentes e... intensos. Não sonhar com ele era impossível. Ou eu acordava chorando porque algo de ruim lhe acontecia, ou acordava chorando porque o que acontecia de bom nos sonhos não eram – e nunca poderiam ser – reais.

A verdade é que eu estava me apaixonando por Severo Snape. O quão ruim isso poderia significar? Eu nem sequer poderia calcular. Era de longe a maior bobagem que poderia ter deixado acontecer, porque sabia que era impossível a reciprocidade. Já era muito Snape falar comigo e agir de maneira agradável... Mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia exigir dele, com certeza. E o amor que ele sentia por Lílian era tão grande, tão leal, tão intenso e tão verdadeiro que eu jamais poderia competir. E isso me atingiu de uma maneira que nunca cogitei sentir. Que na verdade nem sabia que existia.

O relógio marcava cinco para meia-noite quando resolvi subir para o quarto. Estava decidida a não me preocupar mais com ele – como se isso fosse algo que se resolvesse tão simploriamente – quando ouvi um miado. 'Como se não bastasse, estou ouvindo coisas...', murmurei, balançando a cabeça enquanto entrava no quarto. Minutos depois e um vulto saltou diretamente para a minha cama. Era Bichento.

– Bichento?! – murmurei para o escuro, ainda em dúvida, e um ronronado me fez ter certeza – Bichento! O que... como? Sua bola de pelos, como veio parar aqui? – e o abracei ainda mais forte que da última vez. E em meio a sorrisos e miados, estremeci. O homem dos meus sonhos estava parado na soleira da porta, com os braços cruzados e os olhos negros brilhando.

– Porque o senhor trouxe Bichento até aqui? – perguntei, num misto de curiosidade e felicidade. Por um momento imaginei que era uma forma de agrado.

– Não tive escolha, Granger. Claro, ele jamais faria isso para me agradar. Estúpida! A sua amiga Weasley foi pega pelos Irmãos Carrow, e eles ameaçaram matar o gato. Ou eu o trazia ou ela faria algo estúpido para impedir. – declarou, indiferente. Estava explicado então. Mas de qualquer forma ele havia protegido Gina e Bichento, então não tinha motivos para ficar frustrada. Ou tinha? Não, mas eu estava. É claro que estava aliviada por Gina, mas queria realmente que houvesse sido um agrado por parte dele.

– Bom, obrigada então. – murmurei – Por salvá-los. – completei, mais firme – O que Gina estava pensando? – perguntei retoricamente, ficando brava por ela ser tão determinada. – Acho que agora entendo como grifinórios tendem a ser estúpidos as vezes. – declarei, fazendo-o abrir um meio sorriso.

Bichento, que estava no meu colo, pulou para perto dele, encostando a cabeça em suas pernas como se dissesse: 'Obrigado'. E se Bichento gostava de Snape, então eu não poderia ter dúvidas quanto ao seu caráter. Severo apenas levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto observava em desagrado, e eu achei que não seria muito prudente testar sua paciência. Peguei Bichento no colo no mesmo instante em que o meu antigo mestre se virou para sair. Queria que ele ficasse, queria desesperadamente que ele não saísse, então disparei o nome dele sem ter ideia do que falar depois.

– Professor Snape! – e ele parou, ainda de costas. Desejei que ele ficasse assim, seria mais fácil pensar em algo para falar. Mas para minha 'sorte' ele se virou, e encará-lo me deixava completamente desconcertada.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou por mim, e todos os sonhos e desejos povoaram a minha mente: o medo de perdê-lo, a vontade de abraçá-lo, o desejo de beijá-lo...

– Granger! – chamou ele, me acordando dos meus delírios – Qual o seu problema? Estava parada me olhando há minutos... – disparou ele, me fazendo agradecer aos céus pela escuridão do quarto, ou ele veria meu rosto vermelho.

– Desculpa, senhor... Só estou cansada. – menti.

– O que ia dizer? – perguntou, curioso.

– Nada. – respondi, rapidamente.

– Granger, não me faça perder a paciência. Podemos testar sua oclumência agora se quiser... - continuou, divertido com a minha expressão de pânico.

– Não! – gritei, e na expressão curiosa dele, consertei. – Quero dizer, não será necessário. Eu... eu só ia dizer que quero interromper as aulas de oclumência. – Eu não queria, claro, mas também não podia arriscar que ele descobrisse...

– Granger, você me perturbou para ter essas aulas e agora quer interromper? – perguntou, impaciente – Não é para te agradar que estou ensinando a você, é para prepará-la. – enfatizou – Não tem essa opção de interromper. Não até que esteja boa o suficiente. – finalizou, categórico.

– Mas senhor... – tentei argumentar.

– Sem mais, Granger. Amanhã no laboratório, depois do almoço. – e foi embora, farfalhando a capa atrás de si.

– Droga! – xinguei, afundando na cama. Ele jamais poderia saber...

...

Snape

Como havia previsto, Hermione ficou muito feliz em ver o animal de estimação. Depois de cruzar com o gato no corredor, amaldiçoei mentalmente a Weasley, a Hermione, ao Dumbledore e, principalmente, a mim mesmo. Antes que os Irmãos Carrow pudessem ver o felino passeando pelas masmorras, o peguei e escondi no escritório. Porque ele me importava? Porque era dela. E também porque não suportaria saber que mais uma vida – mesmo que a de um animal – havia sido tirada sendo que eu poderia impedir.

Passei o resto dia encarando o gato e ele a mim. Ele me fazia sentir próximo de Hermione. Ri da minha estupidez. 'Um velho idiota, é o que eu sou', disse para o animal. Mas por mais ridículo que fosse, a noite chegou e eu estava aparatando com ele no colo. Exatamente como tinha dito que não faria.

O gato rapidamente subiu as escadas e seguiu direto para o quarto de Hermione. Precisava vê-la, então rumei silencioso pelo mesmo caminho. Ela o abraçava tão fortemente que imaginei que o animal pudesse estar sufocando. Demorou um pouco até que ela notasse minha presença, e quando ela me olhou tive que me segurar para não estremecer; ela ficava mais linda a cada dia.

– Porque o senhor trouxe Bichento até aqui? – perguntou, curiosa.

– Não tive escolha, Granger. – menti. Eu jamais admitiria que era por ela. Então rapidamente pensei em alguma história que poderia facilmente ser verdadeira. Vantagens da experiência. – A sua amiga Weasley foi pega pelos Irmãos Carrow, e eles ameaçaram matar o gato. Ou eu o trazia ou ela faria algo estúpido para impedir. – declarei, tentando parecer indiferente. Por um momento imaginei que sua expressão mudou, algo para... frustrada?

– Bom, obrigada então. – disse com sua voz doce e baixa – Por salvá-los. O que Gina estava pensando? Acho que agora entendo como grifinórios tendem a ser estúpidos as vezes. – disse ela, divertida. E eu não contive a vontade de sorrir também.

O animal laranja decidiu se aproximar e roçar em mim, e ela rapidamente aproximou-se para pegá-lo, ficando muito perto... Então antes que pudesse me entregar demais, virei para sair. E sua voz me faz parar.

– Professor Snape! – ela gritou. Como eu desejei que ela me chamasse. E lentamente me virei para voltar a encará-la, mas Hermione ficou estática. Ela estava começando a me assustar quando decidi chamá-la um pouco mais alto, e ela finalmente pareceu acordar do transe. Desejei como nunca saber o que ela estava pensando naqueles minutos.

– Qual o seu problema? Estava parada me olhando há minutos... – pude sentir que sua respiração mudou, ficando mais pesada.

– Desculpa, senhor... Só estou cansada. – ela era péssima mentirosa.

– O que ia dizer? – perguntei, curioso.

– Nada.

– Granger, não me faça perder a paciência. Podemos testar sua oclumência agora se quiser... - eu adorava vê-la desconcertada.

– Não! – a reação dela foi, no mínimo, estranha. O que ela estava escondendo? – Quero dizer, não será necessário. Eu... eu só ia dizer que quero interromper as aulas de oclumência. – Por essa eu não esperava. Hermione Granger abandonando uma chance de aprender algo útil e sublime?

– Granger, você me perturbou para ter essas aulas e agora quer interromper? – estava impaciente por não saber o motivo da sua reação – Não é para te agradar que estou ensinando a você, é para prepará-la. Não tem a opção de interromper. Não até que esteja boa o suficiente.

– Mas senhor... – ela tentou.

– Sem mais, Granger. – a cortei – Amanhã no laboratório, depois do almoço. – e saí, furioso. 'Ela quer se afastar de mim...', pensei. 'Tudo bem, também não faço questão', menti, 'mas aprender oclumência continua não sendo uma escolha'.


	20. Toques

Hermione estava nervosa, e isso só a deixava com mais dificuldade para se concentrar. Ela não gostava de fugir a um desafio, e queria a todo custo provar a Snape que ela conseguia bloquear a mente. E de fato, ela conseguia. As aulas eram apenas uma desculpa para passar mais tempo com ele, e talvez Severo também soubesse. Não dos motivos, claro, mas por imaginar que ela só queria que ficasse perfeito.

Só que estava ficando perigoso. Hermione seria capaz de bloquear a mente até mesmo para você-sabe-quem, mas para o homem que tanto a intimidava era muito mais difícil. E era isso que ela temia.

E foi com esses pensamentos que ela caminhou lentamente até o laboratório, para chegar e ver o homem debruçado sobre a bancada analisando uma poção, que ela reconheceu depois de um tempo como sendo a Felix Felicis. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la, apenas murmurou algo dizendo para ela esperar.

– Vamos começar, Granger. – disse, surpreendo-a. – Prepare-se – mas ela não estava preparada, e antes que ela pudesse dizer Snape já serpenteava pela mente da menina. Hermione queria gritar para que o professor parasse, mas o medo era maior que sua vontade do concentrar-se, e ele então viu o que ela tanto temia.

Era um sonho em que Snape chegava ao chalé com ferimentos por todo o corpo, e Hermione corria para ajudá-lo, visivelmente atordoada... Hermione andava de um lado para o outro da sala, preocupada com ele... A bruxa adormeceu na poltrona, acordando com Snape a cobrindo... Hermione conversava com Gina, declarando que ele a salvou... Hermione admitia para si mesma através de um sussurro que...

– Para! – gritou ela, furiosa – JÁ CHEGA! Eu digo quando as aulas acabam, e é AGORA. – e saiu batendo os pés, tremendo um pouco tanto pelo nervosismo quanto pela falta de energia.

Snape não tinha reação. Ela realmente se preocupava com ele... E tinha alguma coisa que, antes do pensamento ser concluído, Hermione bloqueou. 'O que era?', perguntou ele para si mesmo, intrigado. Severo não estava entendendo mais nada. Mas apesar da obviedade dos fatos, a única conclusão que ele chegou foi a que ela 'provavelmente pensou algo muito ruim sobre mim e não quis que eu descobrisse'.

Mais semanas se passaram e a relação deles voltou a piorar. Hermione não saía do quarto nem para comer, evitando-o a todo custo. E Snape, orgulhoso que era, não a procuraria. As coisas em Hogwarts começaram a piorar também, já que os alunos organizavam revoltas contra a nova direção. Voldemort dobrou os ataques, e Snape ia cada vez menos para casa. Mesmo preferindo não se encontrar com ele, Hermione sabia exatamente quando ele chegava e saía, e sua tormenta só piorava em saber que ele corria ainda mais riscos.

Certa madrugada ele chegou, urrando de dor, e Hermione não se conteve. Quando percebeu já estava ao seu lado, tentando ajudá-lo. Ele ia dizer algo para afastá-la, mas a bruxa foi mais rápida.

– Eu não vou deixá-lo nesse estado, Severo. – disse, olhando-o firmemente. Ele não tinha forças para discutir, sentia estar perdendo a consciência, e com muito esforço conseguiu sentar-se. Hermione foi ágil e num segundo tudo o que ela precisaria para cuidar dos ferimentos estava na mesa central. Sem pensar duas vezes, seus dedos pararam nos botões da capa negra que parecia encharcada de sangue para abri-la. Mas quando Snape percebeu o que ela ia fazer, tentou recompor-se.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou, arfando e um pouco rouco, mas ainda sim com a voz perigosamente arrastada.

– O óbvio! – disse, impaciente – E nem pense em me impedir. – declarou, desabotoando os quatro primeiros botões. Snape estava em pânico. 'Ela está realmente tirando a minha roupa?', pensou, sem saber como agir. Reunindo toda sua força, então, ele tentou se afastar. Mas ela o impediu mostrando a varinha. – Tente sair e eu o deixo inconsciente. Por céus! Deixa de ser teimoso... Eu só quero ver o que está sangrando tanto! – exclamou, alcançando enfim a última blusa. Esta, por sua vez, estava rasgada e ainda mais suja de sangue. Por um segundo a bruxa deixou o pânico transparecer ao ver a gravidade dos ferimentos. Mas tão logo recuperou-se e continuou.

Ele estava absolutamente constrangido, e Hermione notou isso. Tentando não deixar a situação ainda mais estranha, ela tirou a blusa dele com um feitiço e evitou encará-lo, concentrando-se nos machucados. Ela nem sequer cogitou observar as cicatrizes antigas do professor, pois queria afastar-se o mais rápido possível.

Com um pano úmido a jovem tirou o excesso de sangue e o viu arrepiar-se perante o toque. Ela podia ter feito com magia, mas seria muito impessoal. Hermione queria senti-lo, queria tocá-lo, queria cuidar dele... talvez este seria o momento mais próximo que teriam juntos.

A medida que os ferimentos iam se fechando e Snape se recuperava, seus olhos ainda permaneciam fechados. E então a bruxa demorou-se mais nos movimentos, enfim apreciando o que estava sob suas mãos: um corpo demasiado branco e machucado, com cicatrizes que se espalhavam pelo peito e barriga até um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Mas apesar do corpo marcado, ela não pode deixar de notar que era bonito. Não era forte, mas os ombros largos a fizeram imaginar como seria sumir no seu abraço, e o peitoral com alguns pelos negros a fizeram desejar encostar a cabeça e roçar as mãos em sinal de carinho.

Perdida em seus pensamentos ela sentiu os olhos dele em si. Desconcertada, ela levantou-se bruscamente murmurando algo sobre pegar uma poção e seguiu correndo escada acima.

Snape estava extasiado pelas mãos que corriam pelo seu corpo, cuidando de cada mínimo detalhe carinhosamente. Ele chegou a fechar os olhos para aproveitar a sensação, mas logo que se lembrou das suas inúmeras cicatrizes sentiu vergonha. Hermione era jovem e bela, e ele pensou erroneamente que seu corpo seria só mais um motivo para ela afastar-se mais. Como ela levantou-se bruscamente, ele só imaginou que era uma confirmação a sua teoria, e reunindo a pouca energia que lhe restava, fez uma garrafa levitar até ele, abrindo-a e bebendo no próprio gargalo. E com um pouco de dificuldade, cobriu-se rapidamente com a capa suja antes que ela retornasse.

– O que significa isso? – perguntou a bruxa, ao ver a cena – Você acabou de chegar aqui banhado em sangue e está se embebedando? Pelos céus, Snape! – ela estava furiosa, e sem esperar que ele respondesse tomou-lhe a garrafa.

– Mas... o que? – gaguejou ele, pasmo.

– Sem mais... – cortou ela, impaciente – Agora toma isso.

– Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? – a pergunta a magoou. Ela não era ninguém importante para ele.

– Ninguém, Snape! – gritou, em meio as lágrimas. E no minuto seguinte já estava afundando em sua cama, deixando um Snape atordoado olhando para onde ela estava segundos atrás.

...

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e nenhum dos dois trocou sequer uma palavra. Esbarravam-se as vezes, mas nada que gerasse alguma conversa.

Nos poucos minutos em que Snape se permitia cochilar, vencido pelo cansaço, sonhava com as mãos de Hermione percorrendo seu corpo, enrolando os dedos em seus cabelos, sussurrando palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido, roçando os pés finos e graciosos nos seus, sentindo as mãos delicadas percorrerem caminhos em suas costas largas, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, murmurando alguma coisa que a fazia dar uma de suas gargalhadas deliciosas. E acordava suando, desejando-a. E era sempre o mesmo vazio de acordar sozinho, olhando para a sala fria e a lareira apagada, somente com ecos da voz dela em sua cabeça.

– Isso não pode ficar assim! – bradou ele, levantando-se – Ela tem que falar comigo em algum momento... – e rumou decidido para as escadas. No entanto, a marca ardeu em seu braço e ele não teve escolha senão deixá-la. Por algum motivo que ele desconheceu no momento, sentiu a necessidade de deixar um bilhete avisando que havia sido chamado. Mas ao rabiscar as primeiras palavras sentiu-se tolo.

_Granger,_

– Não, melhor Senhorita Granger.

_Senhorita Granger,_

_Fui chamado pelo Lord..._

– Não.

_Senhorita Granger,_

_Precisei sair... Não sei quando volto._

– Argh! Pareço um adolescente! – e amassou o pergaminho, fazendo-o virar cinzas.


	21. Leoa

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e nenhum dos dois trocou sequer uma palavra. Esbarravam-se as vezes, mas nada que gerasse alguma conversa.

Nos poucos minutos em que Snape se permitia cochilar, vencido pelo cansaço, sonhava com as mãos de Hermione percorrendo seu corpo, enrolando os dedos em seus cabelos, sussurrando palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido, roçando os pés finos e graciosos nos seus, sentindo as mãos delicadas percorrerem caminhos em suas costas largas, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, murmurando alguma coisa que a fazia dar uma de suas gargalhadas deliciosas. E acordava suando, desejando-a. E era sempre o mesmo vazio de acordar sozinho, olhando para a sala fria e a lareira apagada, somente com ecos da voz dela em sua cabeça.

– Isso não pode ficar assim! – bradou ele, levantando-se – Ela tem que falar comigo em algum momento... – e rumou decidido para as escadas. No entanto, a marca ardeu em seu braço e ele não teve escolha senão deixá-la. Por algum motivo que ele desconheceu no momento, sentiu a necessidade de deixar um bilhete avisando que havia sido chamado. Mas ao rabiscar as primeiras palavras sentiu-se tolo.

_Granger_,

– Não, melhor Senhorita Granger.

_Senhorita Granger,_

_Fui chamado pelo Lord..._

– Não.

_Senhorita Granger,_

_Precisei sair... Não sei quando volto._

– Argh! Pareço um adolescente! – e amassou o pergaminho, fazendo-o virar cinzas.

...

Um dia, dois, quatro, uma semana e nada de Severo Snape. Hermione alternava entre raiva e lágrimas, e não sabia o que fazer para encontrá-lo. Inúmeras loucuras passaram pela sua cabeça, mas ela sabia que só podia piorar tudo.

Ela o amava, e agora tinha certeza disso. E prometeu a si mesma que quando ele voltasse, faria de tudo para deixá-lo feliz, e só se afastaria se ele realmente não a quisesse. Novamente adormeceu na poltrona, sentindo-se aconchegada com o cheiro dele, desejando que ele estivesse ali, embalando-a, acariciando-a. E foi mentalizando a sua presença que Hermione adormeceu.

Horas mais tarde e um barulho a fez saltar da poltrona. Quando pode pensar novamente, visualizou o homem à sua frente. Severo estava fisicamente normal, mas sua expressão era de um cansaço extremo. Ela queria correr para abraçá-lo, dizer que tudo o que sentia, no entanto, conseguiu fazer justamente o contrário quando os olhos começaram a marejar.

– Como você pode?! – ela gritou, fazendo com que Snape arregalasse os olhos tamanho o susto com a explosão da jovem.

– O que? – perguntou, confuso.

– Como você pode, Severo Snape? UMA SEMANA! Uma semana sem notícias! Você sumiu! – ela gritava, furiosa, enquanto ele apenas a mirava abismado – Não vai falar nada? Não vai se justificar? Se desculpar?

Ele não sabia o que dizer. 'Ela quer que eu peça desculpas por ter sumido por uma semana?!', pensou ele, confuso. Ele não pensou em nada que não fosse Hermione em todo esse tempo, mas achou que ela pouco se importaria.

– Snape! Estou esperando! – ela ainda estava furiosa.

– Granger, a senhorita sabe muito bem onde eu estava. E o tempo que eu demoro só diz respeito a mim. – ele respondeu, do jeito de sempre, embora não desejasse respondê-la assim.

O olhar que a bruxa o direcionou foi o mais intenso que ela poderia ter direcionado a qualquer outra pessoa na vida. No entanto, não era um olhar que transbordava bons sentimentos, mas uma fúria capaz de assustar o homem à sua frente. Hermione também não era conhecida pelo seu gênio fácil, e oras intempestiva poderia colocar Snape no lugar se bem quisesse.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para ele, a bruxa ainda o fitava com ódio, e Snape simplesmente não sabia como agir. Ela parecia paralisada naquela posição, até que finalmente falou – ou melhor, gritou:

– Não poderia ter deixado um bilhete? Não poderia ter falado que se ausentaria? Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido algo! Pensei que estivesse ferido ou... – ela hesitou, e por alguns segundos seu olhar não transbordava ódio, mas preocupação – ou morto. Você pode não se preocupar com nada além dos seus próprios motivos, mas EU me preocupo. Então seria pedir muito o MÍNIMO de consideração? – e sem esperar resposta, ela se virou bruscamente e seguiu para o quarto, batendo a porta.

Snape ainda estava sem fala. Ninguém havia falado com ele assim antes. 'E ela estava preocupada?', sussurrou ele. Fitando para o lugar vazio antes ocupado por ela, ele permitiu-se sentir um pouco de felicidade. Tentara demonstrar que estava brava com a ousadia da menina, mas ele não estava. Ao contrário disso, ele tinha gostado. E muito.

...

– Droga! O que foi isso? Como vou olhar pra ele agora? – ela se perguntou, assustada com a própria atitude – Eu realmente confessei estar preocupada com ele? Eu realmente gritei com ele? O que eu fiz?

Sentada na cama, Hermione respirava ofegante enquanto decidia o que estava sentindo: raiva ou alívio. 'Talvez os dois', pensou. Mas ambos os sentimentos demonstravam o quanto ela se importava come ele, então decidiu que ignorá-lo seria a melhor alternativa.

...

E assim a jovem conseguiu fazer nos três ou quatro dias que se seguiram. Trancou-se no quarto para estudar e só ia a sala de poções quando sabia que Snape estava no escritório. Ele, no entanto, estava ficando incomodado com a atitude dela e decidiu confrontá-la. 'Uma hora ela vai ter que comer', ele disse a si mesmo.

– Eu não estou com fome – sussurrou Hermione enquanto sua barriga gritava o contrário. E repetia a frase como se fosse um exercício.

Descendo as escadas lentamente, ela olhou em volta. 'Sem sinal dele', e seguiu para a cozinha. Em dúvida sobre o que comer e querendo comer de tudo, lembrou-se de Rony. Sorrindo, ela decidiu pegar tudo o podia e seguir para o quarto.

– Então é assim que tem se alimentado, Granger? Fazendo um estoque no seu quarto? – ele disse, irônico, olhando-a com os olhos semicerrados.

Hermione queria ignorá-lo. Mas não conseguia ser indiferente quando ele estava tão perto. Vê-lo ali, parado na sua frente, com as mãos cruzadas sobre a capa preta, a fez sentir raiva. Raiva por ele não demonstrar o mínimo de sentimento. Raiva por ele permanecer com a mesma postura ereta, com o mesmo sorriso irônico. Mas o que ela queria que ele demonstrasse, afinal? Reunindo seu autocontrole, ela optou por não respondê-lo e fez menção de ir embora. Ele, no entanto, com apenas um movimento lateral a impediu.

– A senhorita está... me ignorando? – ele perguntou, tentando conter a voz que saía carregada demais pra quem tentava parecer indiferente.

– Não, senhor.

– Está fugindo de mim? – ele estava ficando realmente nervoso.

– Não. Estou apenas querendo comer, posso? – e tentando passar pelo outro lado, foi impedida novamente.

Com um aceno em sua varinha e tudo que Hermione carregava sumiu, fazendo-a assumir uma expressão indignada. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar, o mestre de poções interrompeu:

– Granger, o que está acontecendo?

– Nada, senhor. Apenas me deixe passar.

– Não. Não até que me diga o que está acontecendo. É porque fiquei uma semana fora? Por favor, Granger! Não tem o controle de seus amigos e quer descontar em mim?

– Não é por isso! – ela respondeu, um pouco aflita.

– Então o que é? – ele perguntou de volta, revelando toda a sua impaciência.

– Você bem que poderia me falar sobre seus planos, não pode me deixar no escuro!

– E que diferença faz pra você? Porque isso importa?

– Porque você vai ser meu marido e eu vou ser sua mulher! – gritou de volta, se contorcendo depois pelas palavras ditas. E finalmente passou por ele, que parecia colado ao chão. Novamente Hermione bateu a porta do quarto, fazendo-se ouvir por toda a casa. Em questão de segundos Snape já estava de pé em frente ao quarto dela, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, e antes que pudesse se controlar já estava chamando-a.

– Abra a porta, Granger. – ordenou, com a sua voz grave.

– Porque? – a bruxa respondeu, num tom mimado.

– Só... – ele começou, estressado, mas suavizou – abra a porta.

– Não! – massageando as têmporas e pedindo a Merlin paciência, ele tentou mais uma vez.

– Por favor... Hermione.

Ela hesitou, e por um momento Snape achou que a bruxa não abriria. Porém, o som do trinco fez seu coração pular por um motivo que ele não entendia totalmente, e uma Hermione encostada próxima a janela se revelava.

– Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, não haverá porta no seu quarto até o fim da guerra. – ele disse, soando divertido sem fazer nenhum esforço e ganhando o sorriso de Hermione, que sem tirar os olhos da escuridão por trás da janela pronunciou calmamente.

– Desculpe. Eu só... – ela hesitou, ponderando se falava ou não, mas decidiu pelo sim, olhando-o confiante – eu só estava preocupada com o que podia ter acontecido. E com raiva por saber que a minha presença não faz a mínima diferença para o senhor.

Ele a considerou por longos segundos, tentando entender o que ela acabara de falar e pensando se também respondia com sinceridade.

– Eu ia escrever um bilhete... mas me senti idiota. Achei que não faria diferença para...

– Não faria diferença? – ela o cortou – Prova de que não me conhece... Eu me importo com as pessoas!

'Com as pessoas... Sim, claro. Não com você, idiota.', ele pensou, desapontado. E querendo encerrar aquilo de uma vez por todas, ele voltou a frieza habitual.

– Sinto, senhorita. Verei o que posso fazer na próxima vez... – completou, irônico.

– Argh! Nossa! Não era Hermione? Eu sou uma idiota por me preocupar com você.

– Mas a senhorita se preocupa com todo mundo, não é mesmo? – disse, nervoso.

– Com você é diferente! – gritou ela, fundindo a vermelhidão nas bochechas: o que antes era vermelho de raiva agora era de vergonha.

Ambos percebendo que haviam acabado de declarar a importância que um tinha para o outro em meio a briga – não podia ser diferente com os dois – se olharam, imóveis.

Virando-se de costas para ele, tentando esconder as mãos que tremiam, ela disse quase num sussurro – Estou cansada... se importa de me deixar sozinha? – e sem responder, mas parecendo hesitar, ele apenas assentiu, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

Depois que ela se certificou que Snape havia saído, suspirou aliviada e abismada. Abismada com tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Deixando seu olhar pousar sobre Bichento, que a olhava impassível, ela sussurrou:

– Eu o pedi pra sair... Fiz o certo, não? Digo, ele não disse nada, Bichento! – e o gato continuou fitando-a, parecendo dizer 'Estúpida!'. – Droga! – praguejou a bruxa, correndo atrás dele.

– Snape! – chamou, vendo-o descer as escadas lentamente. O bruxo apenas parou e, no outro chamado, se virou, franzindo o cenho. – Eu... – começou, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado e as mãos suarem – Bem... É que é difícil! – declarou ela, gesticulando com as mãos nervosamente enquanto descia os degraus.

Como a bruxa não fazia mais nada além de gaguejar, Snape subiu mais um degrau, de modo que Hermione ficava quase na mesma altura que ele. O ex mestre de poções não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas também não se importava.

Aproximou-se ainda mais dela, vendo-a estremecer e fechar os olhos. Foi o limite. Em questão de segundos sua boca já estava passando pela bochecha de Hermione, roçando até alcançar o canto dos lábios.

'O que você está fazendo?', questionou o homem enquanto avançava ainda mais em seus movimentos.

Enquanto isso, as mãos da menina involuntariamente passaram para a nuca do professor, perpassando a ponta dos dedos por dentro da gola até alcançar a pele, de modo inexperiente.

'Merlin!', praguejou Snape.

Tudo parecia coreografado, e o tempo parecia estagnar. Os dedos de Hermione passaram então para o pescoço de Severo, até alcançarem a lateral do rosto, fazendo-o olhá-la.

'Já fui longe demais! Não vou parar agora.', disse Hermione para seu próprio corpo e mente desejosos.

O homem ergueu seu olhar apreensivo para a jovem, temendo ter ido longe demais. Mas a bruxa o incentivou sussurrando em seu ouvido: - Me beija. O pedido foi intenso, carregado, quase suplicante. E foi o suficiente para todas as barreiras caírem. Beijaram-se ali, na escada, desejando apenas que o momento durasse para sempre.

Hermione então o abraçou, com força, como se temesse que ele fosse embora. Snape apenas fechou os olhos, afundando o rosto nos cachos da jovem que tinha acabado de fazê-lo perder uma batalha para os seus sentimentos. E ele estava feliz.

– Por favor, não se afasta de mim. – ela pediu, ainda o abraçando.

– Hermione, eu... – ele não queria mesmo se afastar, mas como aquilo poderia dar certo?

– Não! – ela pediu, olhando-o – Não faça isso com você, Severo. – ela disse, firme.

'Severo... Como era bom ouvi-la sussurrando meu nome. Como era bom ouvi-la sussurrando qualquer coisa.'

– Não sabe o que está falando, menina. – sibilou, tentando manter algum traço de frieza. Falhou. Sua voz só transparecia desejo. Mas quando Hermione ameaçou beijá-lo mais uma vez, Severo agarrou-se ao seu último fio de sanidade, afastando-a. Afastando-se...

Hermione ficou parada na escada até que o vulto negro sumiu na escuridão do chalé. Ainda inebriada pelo beijo, ela não chorou. Mas vê-lo se distanciar doeu, deixou um vazio. Tudo seria muito pior agora.


	22. Afastando o inevitável

O vento batia com força nas janelas, uivando de maneira assombrosa do lado de fora. A maré estava agitada, fazendo as ondas quebrarem violentas na praia. A chuva ameaçava mas não caía, fazendo Hermione pensar com ironia na semelhança entre a tempestade e a guerra prestes a estourar. Só que era apenas chuva lá fora, somente pingos no vidro, algo que daria mais vida depois de cair. Com a guerra não seria assim. Tremeu só de pensar o quão real era aquilo, e que muitos não sairiam vivos. Torturou-se ao pensar: quem? Quem não sairia vivo? Quem sairia machucado?

Por um momento todo o controle que estava mantendo se esvaiu ao pensar na pessoa que não sairia viva: Harry. Era certo. Hermione pensou no amigo, nos momentos em que passaram juntos; pensou em Rony e no quanto ele sentiria; pensou em Gina... 'Oh meu Deus, Gina! Ela não vai aguentar! Não vai!', repetia começando a se descontrolar e a desabar em lágrimas.

– Granger! O que aconteceu? – o vulto negro estancou à porta, preocupado. Hermione pareceu não ouvir, pois continuou abraçada às próprias pernas enquanto chorava e sussurrava coisas desconexas.

– Hermione... – sussurrou, aproximando-se da menina – O que aconteceu? – perguntou, com uma delicadeza que a fez parar.

– Porque isso importa? – devolveu, magoada – Desde aquela noite não fala comigo, não me olha, não faz questão de me deixar a par da situação lá fora. – sua voz transparecia raiva e mágoa, embora o tom fosse baixo e pausado.

O vento escolheu o momento para ficar ainda mais feroz, e a chuva que ameaçava cair finalmente dava alguns ares de sua presença, lançando pequenos respingos na janela.

Snape apenas se virou para sair, ignorando Hermione.

– Vai fugir? Bem sonserino da sua parte! – estourou ela.

– O que você quer que eu diga, Granger? – perguntou, baixo e distante, como se não se importasse. A raiva dela só fez aumentar.

– QUALQUER COISA! – gritou.

– Está bem – começou, ainda mais calmo – Aquilo foi um erro.

– Aquilo? – perguntou de maneira retórica – Então é assim que define um beijo? – ela estava muito magoada, embora soubesse que ele só estava tentando afastá-la.

– Por Merlin, Granger, não faz a menor diferença. – disse, com desdém – O que importa é que não se repetirá. – completou, resoluto e frio.

– Como não se repetirá se nos casaremos amanhã? Ou se esqueceu que devemos... enfim, consumar o matrimônio? – perguntou, desconcertada e temerosa, tentando deixar as lágrimas de lado.

– Eu não preciso te beijar para consumar o ato menina tola. – disparou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Merlin, fui longe demais. Não precisava de tanto... Mas você tem que afastá-la Severo. É o melhor para ela.

– Isso foi completamente desnecessário. Até mesmo para você. – disse, se esforçando para os olhos não marejarem ainda mais. – Saia do meu quarto, Snape. Agora.

O mínimo que ele podia fazer era atendê-la. Sabendo que tinha extrapolado, só acatou ao pedido da jovem e rumou se odiando chalé adentro.

A jovem dos olhos cor de mel e cabelos volumosos não saía dos pensamentos do professor desde que ele fora avisado sobre os planos do diretor. Só que o modo como ela estava o invadindo mudou ao longo do tempo em que conviviam, e isso era algo que o brilhante Severo Snape não previu nem por um momento.

Ele não queria tê-la beijado, e antes disso, não queria ter se preocupado com ela. Ainda pior que se preocupar com ela, também com que a fazia feliz – o gato e seus amigos. Querer afastá-la era mais preocupante, pois demonstrava um zelo inquestionável. Ele não se preocupava em trair a memória de Lílian, pois por mais conturbado que fossem seus pensamentos, ele aprendeu a separá-los depois de muitos erros, e o lugar da ruiva era diferente daquele que Hermione estava aos poucos preenchendo. Tampouco queria prevenir-se do sofrimento inegável que seria amá-la, pois já estava acostumado às tormentas. Mas fazê-la sofrer... Não, isso seria inadmissível. E era o que aconteceria segundo ele: a magoaria.

E teriam que compartilhar a mesma cama, o mesmo momento. Teriam que sentir o gosto um do outro e alcançar o ápice da intimidade. Snape tentava a todo custo se afastar das imagens que o remetiam a desejar o corpo de Hermione, pois ele sentia-se ainda mais impuro de ansiar por alguém tão distante e inocente. Mas rapidamente a pele clara o atordoava, seguido pelo sorriso sincero e os olhos de mel. Hermione era, sem dúvida, uma mulher que não precisava de esforços para ser incontestavelmente e naturalmente linda.

– Inferno. – praguejou – Porque ela tinha que aceitar o maldito beijo?!


	23. Não há volta

HERMIONE

As vezes a realidade bate tão forte que sequer damos conta. Era assim que eu me sentia quando acordei no dia do meu casamento. "Casamento... Eu vou me casar", lembro de ter pensado, levantando-me abruptamente da cama ao me dar conta de que aquilo ia realmente acontecer. Nós nem ao menos havíamos conversado sobre como a cerimônia aconteceria, e eu não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo. Só sabia que ia me casar. E que compartilharia o mesmo leito com o homem que havia beijado há pouco. Sim, o mesmo homem a quem eu era indiferente, exceto pela necessidade de um dia vê-lo admitindo algum ponto à grifinória para uma resposta bem feita.

– Ficar divagando não vai resolver nossos problemas. – pensei enquanto domava os cachos num coque mal feito. Respirei fundo e ignorei meus sentimentos e anseios, decidida a agir de maneira prática.

Encontrei-o de pé na sala, parecendo ansioso embora aparentasse a postura usual. Mas os nós dos dedos o entregavam, e talvez só eu percebesse isso. A questão é que ele estava tão perdido quanto eu, e isso me tranquilizou de alguma forma. Evitando ao máximo me perder no seu olhar, pigarreei desviando para lugares seguros.

– A cerimônia acontecerá às cinco horas, e será celebrada n'Toca. – disse, frio e distante, com seu melhor tom de formalismo. Tive que me esforçar muito para manter a mesma aparência.

– Tudo bem – respondi, tentando camuflar toda a minha raiva – Mais alguma coisa?

Talvez fosse pela minha resposta, ou pelo modo como minha voz saiu, mas ele me olhou. Deixei a estupidez de lado e sustentei o olhar, tentando manter a mesma austeridade. Mas eu não era assim, e provavelmente meu olhar suavizou. Só sei que em poucos segundos uma caixa surgiu na minha frente, quebrando o contato.

– Dumbledore pediu que lhe entregasse. – disse, recompondo-se. Olhei interrogativamente para Snape, e recebi um incentivo em resposta.

– Alvo e suas excentricidades... – respondeu, dando de ombros – não sei o que é, mas ele pediu que lhe entregasse no dia da cerimônia. – Eu apenas o escutava, fitando curiosamente a caixa que levitava em minha frente. – Bom, vou deixá-la a vontade. Estou no escritório caso tenha alguma dúvida.

Depositei a caixa em minha cama e abri como uma criança curiosa. Era um vestido. O meu vestido de casamento. Balancei a cabeça pensando em como Dumbledore tendia a ser assustador e me concentrei no tecido a minha frente. Peguei-o depois de hesitar, esticando-o, e estranhei. Não havia nada no vestido, era apenas um pedaço de pano branco. Mas como era a única coisa que eu tinha, levei-o até a frente do espelho, colocando em frente ao meu corpo, e então alguma coisa começou a mudar.

A medida que me imaginava vestida para casar, o tecido ia se moldando aos meus pensamentos. Pensei num tom não tão branco e mais perolado, e assim ele ficou. Pensei em um vestido leve, que me proporcionasse liberdade para andar, e ele magicamente foi se encaixando no meu corpo. Nunca fui ligada a qualquer tipo de moda, confesso, mas de repente todos as personagens que salpicavam a minha imaginação - fruto dos incontáveis livros já lidos - começaram a brincar na minha mente. Estórias bruxas e trouxas, clássicas, foram as minhas referências, com seus personagens e figurinos bem descritos. Imaginando aqui e ali o vestido ficou perfeito. Nada extravagante, apenas simples e leve, romântico demais talvez, mas perfeito.

Parada em frente ao espelho me senti tola. Como eu poderia estar pensando em figurinos se o meu casamento nem era real? É óbvio que estava criando motivos para não pensar nos pontos mais graves, mas confesso que queria estar bonita. 'Ainda mais tola', pensei, jogando o vestido com força na cama. E só então notei que havia mais: uma carta jazia no fundo da caixa, e a letra imponente não deixava dúvidas que era do diretor. Imediatamente a peguei, devorando cada palavra.

Minha cara Hermione,

Não creio que conseguirei expressar tudo o que desejo em uma simples carta, mas tentarei.

Imagino o que tem sido estes últimos meses para você, para o Harry, para o mundo bruxo... Mas geralmente as pessoas tem alguém para contar, para apoiá-las, e Severo sempre esteve completamente sozinho. Quando apareceu querendo saber mais sobre seu professor, vi a chance perfeita de proporcionar a ele alguém em quem contar. Egoísta da minha parte? Talvez. Mas não menti para a senhorita em nenhum momento, e aceitou mesmo sabendo que seria difícil. E essa foi uma das atitudes mais honradas que já tive o prazer de vivenciar.

Severo é um bom homem, mas essa relação depende mais de você que dele. Ele tentará afastá-la de todas as formas possíveis, de maneiras até cruéis, mas persista. Sei que o gênio dele tende a ser demasiado difícil, mas há uma pessoa interessante por trás de todo aquele (mau) humor. Por mais que não pareça, vocês são muito parecidos, minha cara. Compartilham do mesmo grau de inteligência e a mesma paixão por poções e aprendizado. Ambos são maduros demais para a idade que possuem, não tem paciência para tolices e são leais – a suas causas, aos seus amados. Portanto, não deixe Severo perder os motivos para lutar. Ao contrário, seja mais um deles.

Talvez agora esteja pensando que arquitetei um plano descabido porque precisava de um espião forte e não deprimido. Não vou negar que foi uma consequência pensada, mas sinceramente não foi meu motivo principal. Gosto muito de Severo, perdoei-o pelos seus erros e descobri uma pessoa boa apesar de tudo. Portanto, ajude-o a se perdoar, Hermione. Ajude-o a se lembrar de sentimentos esquecidos. Faça-o descobrir sentimentos nunca sentidos. Ame-o como sei que já está amando agora. E espere. Talvez essa seja a sua real luta, o seu campo de batalha. E eu realmente espero que todos saiam vivos e bem.

Já vi que estou me delongando, e convenhamos, não posso mais me dar tal luxo.

Sejam felizes.

A.D.

P.s.: Vista-se como leu em seus livros. Pode ajudar.

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam quando reli a carta pela quinta vez.

Ajude-o a se lembrar de sentimentos esquecidos. Faça-o descobrir sentimentos nunca sentidos. Ame-o como sei que já está amando agora.

– Merlin. – sussurrei, sem saber o que fazer. Como Dumbledore podia simplesmente prever – e afirmar – isso? Como ele sabia?

E espere. Talvez essa seja a sua real luta, o seu campo de batalha. E eu realmente espero que todos saiam vivos e bem.

Como ele sabia eu nunca poderia responder com certeza, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa: daria a Severo uma vida diferente, mostraria a ele que tudo podia ficar bem. Ele não me amaria de volta, eu sabia, mas ofereceria minha amizade ainda assim. E em apenas uma coisa o diretor estava errado: não seria este o meu campo de batalha. Severo jamais poderia significar guerra para mim.

E as palavras de Dumbledore me deram a força necessária para seguir com aquele casamento. Não que eu tivesse uma opção diferente. Não tinha. Mas a minha motivação era ainda mais intensa.

Com a carta ecoando na minha cabeça, rumei ao encontro dele. Minhas mãos suavam como nunca, e eu já sentia meu rosto esquentar. Ser corajosa não significa estar preparada pra tudo e, definitivamente, enfrentar Severo Snape estava longe de ser algo previsto por mim. Especialmente estando ciente de tudo o que ia nos acontecer a partir de então. E mais especialmente ainda, estando ciente dos meus sentimentos em relação a ele.

'Calma, Hermione. Você sabe o que falar.', sussurrei.

Respirando fundo, bati na porta. Nada.

'O que mesmo eu vou falar?!', apavorei.

Quando minha mão ensaiava a segunda batida, convenci-me de que ele não estava e me virei para sair.

– Professor! – gritei com a mão no peito, depois de trombar com ele. Pude perceber que um sorriso quase escapou de seus lábios quando me recompus do tropeço. Mas rapidamente se recuperou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto me olhava intensamente. 'Como ele consegue?', pensei, indignada. Nos beijamos! E foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas se era assim que ele jogaria, então eu também podia entrar no jogo.

– Agora a senhorita bate na porta antes de entrar sem permissão? – soltou, levantando a sobrancelha. Não pude conter o sorriso pelo comentário dele, um tipo sutil de humor que estava começando a me agradar muito.

– Do jeito que fala faz parecer que sou inconveniente. – retruquei.

– Mas a senhorita é! – devolveu rapidamente. Bufei em desagrado, numa fingida irritação. Pelo menos o humor dele não estava dos piores.

– As minhas atitudes variam de acordo com as suas, senhor. – devolvi a ele as mesmas palavras de outrora.

– Está dizendo que seu gênio irritante é culpa minha?

– Bem, não todo ele. – comecei, fazendo-o levantar imperceptivelmente o canto do lábio. 'Será que algum dia o verei sorrir abertamente?', pensei. – Mas em partes, sim. É isso que estou dizendo. – e sorri. Ficamos longos segundos nos olhando naquele corredor estreito. Conseguimos conversar de maneira leve mesmo em um diálogo atravessado. Era bom.

– Tem alguma dúvida a respeito do... – pigarreou – da cerimônia? – completou, ficando sério.

– Não... – respondi – quer dizer, sim. Mas não é por isso que vim. É que eu... bem... eu gostaria de... o casamento, digo, a cerimônia, será no final da tarde, certo? Mas eu gostaria de... enfim...

– Essa pergunta pretende sair ainda hoje, Hermione? – soltou impaciente, me assustando ao ouvir meu nome mais uma vez saindo dos lábios dele.

– Eu gostaria de ir mais cedo para a Toca – disparei. Ele pareceu considerar, me olhando curioso, então eu continuei – Eu gostaria que Molly me ajudasse. Pode não ser um casamento dos sonhos, mas ainda assim é um casamento. Então... – parei, corando abruptamente. O chão nunca me pareceu tão interessante.

– Me fez perder todo esse tempo para perguntar isso? – soltou, irônico – Interessante essa coragem grifinória... – alfinetou, me fazendo revirar os olhos. - Quando quer ir? – perguntou finalmente.

– Depois do almoço, talvez... – respondi, dando de ombros. Ele apenas assentiu e passou por mim rumo ao laboratório. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, soltei – O senhor poderia almoçar comigo? Tenho algumas coisas para perguntar... – por um momento achei que ele diria não. Mas pouco me importava... Não tinha absolutamente nada a perder. Só que ele concordou.

...

O almoço transcorreu bem. Achei prudente não tocar em nenhum assunto que pudesse afastá-lo, então só perguntei coisas relativas à cerimônia.

– Quem vai estar n'Toca?

– O Srº e a Srª Weasley, Minerva, o bruxo que celebrará a cerimônia e Lupin. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do prato. Mas espera...

– Lupin?! – perguntei, confusa.

– Sim, ele será testemunha junto com a Minerva. – disse, como se fosse simples.

– E como eles concordaram com isso? Pelos céus, Snape, você me deixa por fora de tudo! – reclamei, nervosa.

– Não imaginei que isso era importante... – respondeu, entediado. Por Merlin, como eu tive vontade de azará-lo naquele momento.

– Olha aqui, Snape, eu estou me CASANDO para que a Ordem CONFIE EM VOCÊ! Só que se VOCÊ não confia em mim isso tudo soa inútil! Eu me torno inútil! – estava realmente nervosa, a ponto de interrompê-lo quando ele ameaçou falar – Não quero saber! – disse, preparando-me para sair da cozinha. – A propósito, quero ir para A Toca agora. – e saí batendo os pés como uma garotinha mimada. 'Efeito Snape', pensei.

Sei que minha postura foi tola, mas como ele podia não me contar? As coisas estavam acontecendo e ele não me contava! Sabia que precisava ser mais paciente, mas era impossível manter a calma perto dele. Em todos os sentidos.


	24. Casas a parte, é pra te agradar

– Molly! – exclamei, entrando na casa que eu tanto adorava.

– Hermione, querida! – disse, me abraçando daquele jeito caloroso Molly Weasley de ser. – Imaginei que chegaria mais tarde e que... – sua voz morreu quando Snape apareceu atrás de mim. – Severo... – cumprimentou ela, gentil.

– Srª Weasley... – respondeu ele, formalmente.

– Quis chegar mais cedo – quebrei o silêncio, fazendo Molly voltar as atenções para mim.

– Claro, claro! Vou te ajudar no que for preciso... É uma pena que Gina não esteja aqui também. – lamentou ela. Sim, era uma pena. Eu precisava muito conversar com ela. – E Severo, Arthur ainda não está aqui, mas pode ficar à vontade. – soltou educada mas não tão carinhosa, esforçando-se para não irritá-lo.

– Eu agradeço, mas não ficarei. – ele disse, me olhando intensamente. Meu estômago gelou. Sustentei o olhar, o que foi a deixa para a senhora Weasley encontrar algo para fazer na cozinha.

Ainda estava zangada com ele, então não daria o braço a torcer. Incrivelmente foi ele quem falou.

– Não estou a deixando de fora... – começou, fazendo-me olhá-lo furiosa – Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja. Só acho que já tem coisas demasiadas em sua vida agora. Muito para processar. – Por essa eu não esperava. Ele estava tentando me proteger?

– Eu escolhi dividir o fardo com você. Já conversamos tanto sobre isso... – suspirei, exausta.

Ele apenas me olhou, sem dizer uma palavra. Silenciosamente, tirou de dentro da capa uma caixa preta, colocou-a em cima da mesinha e saiu.

Ainda em choque, peguei o embrulho com dificuldade. Ao abrir, deparei-me com uma pulseira delicada, em ouro, com pequenos rubis. Era linda. 'Vermelho e dourado', sorri. Mas o que me fez sorrir ainda mais foi o bilhete: curto mas intenso, muito mais do que eu podia esperar dele.

Vermelho e dourado é uma péssima combinação. Mas na senhorita fica tolerável.

S.S.

– Hermione, querida, tudo bem? – perguntou a voz melodiosa, fazendo-me acordar do transe. Acho que respondi com um resmungo ininteligível, pois o olhar dela pousou no bilhete que eu não conseguia parar de olhar, para depois recair na joia.

– É uma linda pulseira... Foi Severo quem lhe deu?

– Espantosamente, sim. Foi ele. – respondi, depois de um pesado suspiro – Eu não sei ao certo como lidar com ele, Molly. Uma hora ele é tão grosseiro! Na outra está conversando amigavelmente... Depois me afasta com palavras horríveis e, agora, me dá um presente! Eu não sei como processar isso. – desabafei, exasperada, recebendo um afago nas costas em resposta.

– Não posso imaginar como tudo isso está sendo difícil, Hermione, mas ele se importa com você. E muito. – completou ela, enfatizando o 'muito'. Olhei-a curiosamente, e ela prosseguiu. – Bichento, o seu gato... – continuei sem entender – Ele o levou para você, Gina me contou por carta. Severo está fazendo 'vista grossa' para as correspondências dela. – disse, sorrindo, começando a tagarelar.

– Sim, mas foi só porque os Irmãos Carrow ameaçaram matá-lo. – disse, cortando o discurso caloroso de Molly.

– Matá-lo? Não querida, isso não aconteceu! Eles nem chegaram a ver Bichento nas masmorras. Você deve ter entendido errado... Gina procurou Severo para entregar Bichento, dizendo que ficaria feliz por tê-lo em seu aniversário. Ele tentou ignorá-la, mas no fim acabou cedendo. Peculiar não acha? – perguntou, lançando-me um olhar brilhante.

– Não foi assim que ele me contou... – sussurrei.

– Claro que não, Hermione! – respondeu, divertida com minha expressão de felicidade incontida. Estava gargalhando por dentro e não admitiria nunca, mas Molly, sendo mãe de sete filhos, perceberia certas coisas de longe. Talvez mães bruxas, ou trouxas também, sejam oclumentes naturais – Querida, o que está acontecendo?

Acho que não precisei responder, meu olhar angustiado disse tudo. E a resposta dela foi a melhor que eu poderia ter recebido naquele momento: um abraço. Soltei todo o desespero que estava entalado, apertando meu coração.

– Como eu deixei isso acontecer, Molly? Como?!

– Não se controla essas coisas, Hermione. Você deveria saber... E ele, bem... – hesitou – corresponde?

– Não. – respondi seca, tentando não revelar minha frustração.

– Dê tempo ao tempo. Tudo parece muito confuso agora, mas elas vão se ajeitar. Severo só deve estar tentando te proteger.

– Como você fala tão amigavelmente dele? – perguntei curiosa – Digo, muitos desacreditam que ele é inocente... Mesmo Harry e Rony, eles não aceitam isso até hoje. Porque está sendo tão flexível? Claro, Dumbledore, mas...

– Não é pelo que Dumbledore disse – cortou ela – Passei a acreditar em Severo no dia em que ele a salvou no casamento do Gui.

– Você viu? – questionei, assustada.

– Sim, e muitos teriam visto se o meu feitiço não o tivesse ajudado. Ele estava tão focado que nem sequer se deu conta do feitiço básico que lançou. Realmente estranhei como ele foi tão descuidado. Você deve tê-lo irritado bastante.

– Eu não entendo...

– Hermione, ele pode não amar você. – e ouvir isso doeu – Mas alguma coisa ele sente, não tenho dúvidas disso! E uma pessoa que protege a outra assim, tão puramente, não pode ser ruim. – concluiu, sorrindo. – Bom, agora vamos parar com a conversa que você tem que se arrumar! – e sem esperar resposta me puxou escada acima.

...

Estava sem coragem de me olhar no espelho, temendo um ataque de pânico. 'Eu vou me casar...', era o que eu repetia incansavelmente. 'Pelos céus, Hermione, é só um vestido!', sussurrei, tentando me convencer a encarar minha aparência de uma vez por todas.

– Você está linda, Hermione. Não tenha medo de se olhar. – disse Molly, suavemente.

E respirando fundo, fiz o caminho até o espelho de Gina como se estivesse caminhando para a morte. Mas quando finalmente olhei meu reflexo, não me assustei como temia. O vestido caiu perfeitamente, sem exageros. E acho que meu cabelo nunca tinha estado tão bonito.

– A senhora fez um pequeno milagre aqui, Molly. – brinquei apontando para o cabelo, quebrando a tensão.

Os cachos soltos pendiam pelos meus ombros, e uma tiara de pequenas flores do campo completava o conjunto. Simples, natural, bonito. Mas o que mais chamava a minha atenção era a pulseira no pulso esquerdo. Por algum motivo cogitei como ela ficaria se ao invés de rubis fossem esmeraldas. Num impulso, peguei minha varinha no intuito de transfigurá-la. Não poderia trocar sua essência, mas poderia trocar sua cor.

Molly assistiu àquele momento com a boca ligeiramente aberta, o que me fez corar furiosamente. E ela nem tentou disfarçar o espanto, continuou alternando o olhar entre mim e a pulseira num misto de curiosidade e diversão.

– Achei que verde e prata iam combinar mais com o vestido... – disse, implorando mentalmente que ela desistisse de continuar o assunto. Mas não, Molly continuou me olhando como se pedisse uma explicação. – Ah, não diga nada, ok? Eu nem sei porquê transfigurei essa pulseira. Eu nem deveria usá-la!

– Mas é claro que deveria, minha querida. Seria uma desfeita renegar o presente, e não há motivos para criar animosidades entre vocês... - 'Porque já bastam as inúmeras existentes', eu podia jurar que ela completaria a frase assim não fosse a voz estridente de uma Gina empolgada abrindo a porta.

– Gina?! – exclamamos eu e Molly ao mesmo tempo.

– Hermione, você está linda! – gritou ela, correndo para me abraçar. – Oi mãe!

– Querida, o que faz aqui? – Gina pareceu hesitar, e ela não mentia bem para tentar inventar uma história.

– O professor Snape... ele me liberou para assistir ao casamento. – eu queria perguntar, gritar na verdade, o que? como? porque? mas Gina lançou um olhar do tipo 'não pergunte nada agora' e eu assenti. – Mãe, o professor Lupin e a professora McGonagall chegaram e estão lá embaixo com o professor Snape...

– Oh sim, claro! – soltou Molly, despercebida dos olhares que eu e Gina trocávamos como se fossem códigos. – E Hermione, quando estiver pronta... – e eu gelei. Quando estiver pronta... Se eu fosse seguir essa máxima, não me casaria naquele dia.

– Gina, como chegou até aqui?

– O professor Snape... Eu fui chamada no meio da aula e imaginei que estivesse encrencada...

– Encrencada? Porque estaria? – a interrompi.

– Depois eu explico essa parte. Tem ligação com a espada de Gryffindor. – e quando eu ameacei perguntar algo, ela continuou – O professor Snape estava muito desconcertado quando o encontrei. Imaginei que estaria furioso ou algo pior, mas ele só estava tentando me dizer algo. Acho que esperei ele ter coragem para falar por uns dez minutos! 'Típico', pensei.

– Enfim, ele inventou alguma história sobre ter mais testemunhas na cerimônia, mas eu acho que não é isso... – completou ela, sorrindo.

– E o que você acha que é, Gina? – instiguei.

– O óbvio, Hermione! Ele quer que as coisas saiam de um modo não muito traumático para você. Talvez ele tenha pensado que ter a amiga no dia do casamento não fosse algo tão absurdo afinal. – disse, dando de ombros – Um verdadeiro cavalheiro!

– Snape? Cavalheiro? Ok, Gina, você foi longe demais agora! – e rimos sonoramente.

Só que eu sabia que a ideia não era de tudo absurda. O formalismo dele beirava à Idade Média. Os trajes, o modo de andar, o modo de se portar... Sim, talvez eu estivesse me casando com um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Mas por algum motivo eu não queria que fosse assim. Não queria que agisse de modo educado apenas para facilitar as coisas para mim. Queria que ele fizesse essas coisas pensando em mim, e não por ser o certo a se fazer.

– Hermione... – acordei do meu triste devaneio com um olhar cúmplice de Gina – eu sei o que está pensando. O fato de ele agir como um homem correto não quer dizer que ele só esteja seguindo a etiqueta. Na verdade, ele deve estar pouco se lixando pra isso – confortou-me ela – Ele gosta de você...

– Ah por favor, Gina! – a repreendi.

– Hermione, sério. Ele levou Bichento até você, me trouxe até aqui, te salvou... – se abriu comigo, me beijou... – o que mais você quer? – segurança, era o que eu queria. Saber que aquele sentimento vívido que crescia de uma maneira tão assombrosa dentro de mim não era unilateral. Saber que eu não estava ficando louca por te me apaixonado por Severo Snape.


	25. Votos, finalmente

SNAPE

Loucura. A palavra que definia o meu estado psicológico no momento em que busquei a Weasley para o casamento sob a desculpa medíocre de que 'Seria oportuno mais de duas testemunhas'.

Irresponsável. Foi aparatar com uma aluna sob a mentira de que iria castigá-la por tentar furtar um objeto da sala do diretor.

Idiota. Era a que definia o fato de eu estar pensando na felicidade da Granger.

Menina-irritante. Era o que eu falava para a minha mente conturbada todas as vezes em que ela me traía com pensamentos intensos com uma mulher que, definitivamente, não tinha nada de menina. Um pouco irritante, talvez. Mas nem de longe insuportável. A verdade é que até o gênio dela me agradava.

E ali estava eu, de pé ao lado de um Lupin desconcertado, uma Minerva insatisfeita, uma Molly sorridente – 'porque raios ela sorri tanto?!', eu me perguntava – e de um Arthur confuso. Não imaginava onde os gêmeos poderiam estar, mas agradecia mentalmente por uma Toca mais vazia.

Sentia as perguntas de McGonagall me bombardearem, mas antes que ela decidisse pelo 'sim' e jorrasse ofensas, a menina Weasley apareceu dizendo que Hermione já estava pronta. Nesse momento eu não sabia controlar minhas mãos trêmulas, muito menos o suor que brotava em minha nuca. 'Ela está pronta e vai descer a qualquer minuto', foi o que a ruiva disse enquanto sorria. E essas palavras ficaram ecoando na minha mente, como um mantra. 'A qualquer minuto' significava que em poucos segundos ela desceria e nos casaríamos. Que em pouco tempo faríamos nossos votos e que estaríamos ligados por uma magia poderosa. Que ela realmente confiava em mim e estava levando aquilo até o fim. Que eu a admirava mais do que podia supor ou sonhar, e que faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz, mesmo que como amigo – 'Porque é assim que ela me vê', pensava.

E então ela apareceu na sala. E eu suponho que não tenha conseguido esconder minha expressão estarrecida, pois o idiota do Lupin aproveitou a deixa para alfinetar o momento.

– Não vai buscar sua noiva, Severo? – e eu me limitei a um bufo seco e caminhei ao seu encontro, para então oferecer meu braço.

Chegando mais perto pude ver como os cachos caíam sobre os ombros, e como as pequenas flores contrastavam com o cabelo cor de mel. A pele clara revelou algumas pequenas sardas no nariz, que eu nunca havia reparado. Quantos segredos mais ela pode revelar?

Ela também parecia nervosa, mas determinada que era certamente não demonstraria fraqueza. E então me senti ainda mais tolo por estar agindo como um adolescente.

Tentando ignorar todo o meu nervosismo e desconforto com a situação, a conduzi calmamente até ficarmos frente a frente com o mesmo bruxo que, como eu havia ficado sabendo, tinha conduzido o enterro de Dumbledore. No curto caminho, senti os olharem de Minerva suavizarem ao ver Hermione, bem como o dos demais.

Quando paramos, enfim, esperei que ela soltasse meu braço. No entanto, ela apenas o apertou mais, olhando firme para o minúsculo bruxo como se dissesse: 'Eu não vou soltar'. Sorri internamente com a vitalidade da minha noiva, e o bruxo a nossa frente suspirou resignado, dando início a cerimônia.

Ele começou com palavras tolas sobre o amor que pareceram atingir a todos ali, com seus próprios dilemas amorosos. E era realmente cômico – para não dizer ridículo – que eu, a pessoa sem a menor expectativa ou esperança, estivesse ouvindo sobre sentimentos, ao lado da pessoa pela qual estava me apaixonando, e em um casamento – que a propósito era o meu. Até que em algum momento as palavras do bruxo começaram a me atingir de alguma maneira...

_O amor é algo bastante curioso. A morte tem sentidos distintos em cada região; há culturas que a aceitam com alegria; há outras que choram com a mera possibilidade. A alegria é sentida das mais diversas e variadas formas, e enquanto para uns ela é passageira, outras parecem viver em eterno estado de torpor. Mas o amor é universal: quando se ama, os sintomas são muito parecidos. Quando se ama de verdade, claro. O amor não é se agarrar a uma pessoa; ao contrário, é deixar que as coisas fluam naturalmente. Amar não é prender, é saber soltar se isso fizer o outro feliz._

_Por mais que o casamento de vocês não tenha sido planejado da maneira mais convencional, não quer dizer que não possam se respeitar e, até mesmo, se amar._

Nesse momento uma luz insistente me distraiu, e quando olhei para o braço de Hermione que estava junto ao meu, pude ver a pulseira que eu a havia presenteado. Mas ao contrário das cores vermelho e dourado, estava pincelada com as cores da sonserina. Ela me olhou de soslaio e sorriu, e um pigarro nos fez voltar a atenção para frente.

_Porque o amor não advém apenas do sentido romântico da palavra, mas da preocupação com o outro, da vontade de abdicar da própria felicidade se isso significar a do outro. O amor não é egoísta._

O amor não é egoísta, repeti mentalmente. A frase explodiu em minha cabeça de maneira estrondosa, me fazendo perceber algo que nunca havia me dado conta. Eu sempre agi de maneira egoísta em relação a Lilly, provavelmente culpa da minha imaturidade. Mas aquelas palavras me fizeram pensar... Não que eu não a amasse. Eu a amei com todo o meu coração. Mas foi da maneira errada. Em contrapartida, eu me preocupava com Hermione. Seria capaz de engolir todos os amigos idiotas e irritantes dela se isso a fizesse feliz. Por Merlin, eu dividia a casa com um gato!

– Agora é o momento em que farão seus votos. Por favor, testemunhas, aproximem-se.

– Isto, agora deem as mãos – disse, alternando o olhar entre mim e Hermione. Por um momento fiquei sem saber o que fazer, hesitante, até que ela pegou a minha mão e a sustentou no ar. Tão macia, tão fina, tão delicada...

Fizemos nossos votos sem deixar o olhar um do outro, alheios a todo o resto. Por Merlin, ela estava linda! Lembro-me de quase corar olhando tanto para o rosto dela, desejando beijá-la uma vez mais. E sempre.

Tive que desviar meu olhar e me concentrar na luz prateada que emanava de nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Fomos então unidos pelo pacto. A luz comprovava que estava feito. E isso me fez temer olhar para ela. Temi me deparar com arrependimento e tristeza nos olhos castanhos, e ela pareceu percebeu isso, pois apertou meus dedos com mais força fazendo-me olhá-la. E ao contrário do que eu esperava ver, um sorriso estonteante dava lugar às minhas incertezas e receios.

– Podem concretizar a cerimonia agora... – brincou a menina Weasley, fazendo com que eu e Hermione lançássemos um olhar furioso para ela.

No entanto, enquanto nos preparávamos para soltar nossas mãos, a voz rouca do pequeno bruxo nos fez parar.

– A jovem está certa. Devem macular a cerimônia com um beijo. Merlin.

...

HERMIONE

'Um beijo?! Caramba, eu não tinha pensado nisso.' Mas embora não tivesse pensado, eu desejava. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse racionar sobre isso, ele me surpreendeu com um beijo na testa. Foi um beijo bonito, carinhoso, respeitoso. Só que eu queria mais, e me senti frustrada. 'É assim que ele me enxerga? É assim que vai ser?', perguntei a mim mesma, desapontada.

E em poucos segundos fomos cercados de sorrisos – de Molly, Gina e Arthur, é claro – e por cumprimentos formais da professora Minerva e do professor Lupin, que ainda pareciam atônitos com tudo aquilo.

Severo rapidamente tratou de se afastar, do seu jeito sempre silencioso. E Lupin o seguiu, provavelmente querendo conversar sobre os acontecimentos recentes – mais especificamente a morte de Dumbledore.

Minerva também não perdeu a oportunidade de saber como eu estava e, finalmente, me deu a sua 'bênção'. Ela parecia acreditar em Severo, enfim.

– Ele tem demonstrado muito zelo, Hermione. Dumbledore não poderia se enganar tanto... A senhorita tinha razão. – disse, sorrindo – Ou melhor, Senhora Snape. – e saiu em busca de Molly, me deixando com a testa enrugada por trazer à tona esse pequeno detalhe que até então não tinha me ocorrido.

'Senhora Snape...', repeti. Soava bem. Soava muito bem.


End file.
